Another Member
by AnimeFanBree
Summary: The League starts with eight members, not seven. How will this influence future events?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harpy, aka Ivy, Violet, and Lily.

* * *

**Another Member**

* * *

Summery: The league starts with eight members, not seven. How will this influence future events?

* * *

**Prolog: Harpy**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm just your average, ordinary everyday superhero"_

Everyday Superhero- Smashmouth

* * *

A dark figure was crouched on the roof of a building, surveying the ground below. The sound of a scream and the sight of fleeing body sent the figure into motion. Diving forward while simultaneously unfurling feathery black wings, the figure quickly swooped into the ally the purse snatcher had ducked into. The figure swiftly incapacitated the criminal, then grabbed the purse and dropped it on the hood of the victim's car.

After returning to its position on the roof, the figure was approached from behind by another dark figure.

"What do you want?" the first figure, a red haired woman wearing a domino mask, a red shirt with the silhouette of a diving bird printed on it, and a pair of black pants, demanded of the second figure, a man wearing a cowl, a cape, and a grey bodysuit with the silhouette of a bat emblazoned on the chest.

"What are you doing in my city?" growled Batman. The woman paused, thinking over her answer.

"I'm here to help" she finally responded. "I don't need help" Batman snarled back. "Batgirl and Robin will be disappointed to hear that" the red head replied in a playful tone.

"Besides" she continued in a more serious manner "I meant the city, not you."

Batman frowned "Who are you?" he questioned. "Harpy" she replied while spreading her wings and taking flight.

* * *

A tan skinned, red haired woman was sleeping on the couch in her apartment, when she was woken up by someone pounding on the front door. Opening her red eyes she got up off the couch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she grumbled as she made her way to the door. Opening the door she was greeted by the sight of a paled skinned, black haired, blue eyed woman, wearing a blue sundress and high heeled sandals.

"Violet, what are you doing here so early?" questioned the red haired woman. "Ivy, it's noon" Violet deadpanned. Ivy blinked. "Really? Good thing I have the day off" she stated while moving away from the door to let Violet into the apartment.

"Have you seen the news lately?" Violet asked.

Ivy shook her head "I've been busy the last few days" she explained.

Violet grabbed the remote, turned on the t.v, and flipped to a news station. The anchorwoman that came on the screen was reporting on the most controversial event of the past few days. "The world is still in uproar about the global disarmament plan" she said.

"What global disarmament plan!" Ivy shrieked. Violet turned down the volume on the television.

"It was Senator Carter's idea, disarm the nukes and leave Superman in charge of global defense" explained Violet.

"Superman. One man. One man whose one weakness everybody knows!" Ivy exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yeah, but I don't think most people would be able to get their hands on kryptonite." Violet replied.

"I know that. But all it takes is one. One person with the right combination of money and determination" reasoned Ivy. She continued "and without Superman or powerful weapons some country could easily take out another."

"Where would a country get that kind of fire power" questioned Violet. "They could develop new weapons or buy from weapons dealers" Ivy answered.

"Alright, I'll give you 'developing new weapons' but where would weapons dealers get that kind of stuff?" was Violet's next question.

"They'd buy or steal the weapons, then sell them for more then they paid" Ivy explained.

"But from where?" Violet pressed in a worried tone.

"Private organizations, a corrupt government, they might even contact me" Ivy explained in a light tone.

Violet raised an eyebrow "Don't they hate you for testifying against them?" Violet asked in an incredulously.

Ivy shrugged. "With enough high tech weapons and the promise of a large profit, it would be pretty easy to buy their forgiveness." she explained.

"Would you do it?" whispered Violet.

"Of course not, I've got a good thing going with a clean slate and a new job and I'm not about to ruin it!" Ivy answered, looking offended.

"Why can't you just go back to your job back home?" Violet demanded of the red head.

"My job at home was weapons design and manufacturing. We've got a lot of weapons stocked up so there won't be a need for me to build anymore, unless our people get involved in another war." Ivy explained in a resigned tone.

"Well, you can transfer over to the transportation department." Violet suggested.

"The Himuras run that department, remember. I don't think it's a good idea to have people you owe money to as coworkers" Ivy stated with a frown.

Violet sighed and turned the volume up on the television. "In other news, there still no clues as to why three distinguished scientists sabotaged the deep space monitoring network.

"Who would want to blow up the deep space monitoring network?" Violet asked in disbelief.

"Aliens" Ivy deadpanned. "Now, why did you come here, I know it wasn't just to make sure I was aware of current events." Ivy inquired.

"I came to borrow your car." Violet explained happily.

"Why?" Ivy asked with a sigh.

"I need to start looking for a dress and I can't exactly fly to the store." Violet stated.

"What do you need a new dress for, you've already got like a hundred of them?" Ivy questioned incredulously.

Violet pouted. "I do not. I have sixty-three and none of them are appropriate for the party that Wayne Industries is holding for it's shareholders in a few weeks. Lily asked me to go in her place 'cause she's busy and apparently I need to work on my people skills" she answered.

"Well, you are pretty rude to those you aren't related to, and even then you can be impossible." Ivy with a sigh.

Violet glared. "What's the point of being nice to people you're going to outlive anyway!" she exclaimed.

Ivy placed her hand over her face, sighed, then, not wanting to get into another fight with her sister, muttered "The keys are on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks!" Violet responded cheerily, her mood turning around completely as she left.

* * *

Weeks later, Harpy was sitting on the roof of a building in Bludhaven. Harpy was in Bludhaven because criminal activity had decreased in Gotham because of rumors that Batman had gained meta-human powers, no one realized that there was a new hero in Gotham.

Harpy was currently watching the vigilante Nightwing, a young man in a black bodysuit with the silhouette of a bird emblazoned in blue on the chest, fighting a group of thugs in an alley. Harpy had decided not to interfere because he was winning. Another thug appeared at the end of the ally, but unlike the others he was carry a gun.

Harpy quickly snuck up behind the thug. "Bringing a gun to a fist fight, that's not fair" she whispered into his ear. The thug turned to look at her and she punched him in the face, knocking him out.

The rest of the thugs were soon dispatched by Nightwing, who got into a fighting stance when he saw Harpy's dark form at the end of the ally. "That's a fine way to treat someone who just saved you from getting shot." Harpy pouted in a falsely upset tone while retrieving the gun from the unconscious thug.

"Who are you?" questioned Nightwing.

"That's the first thing you say! 'Who are you?' Not so much as a thank you. Just like your mentor, you are!" Harpy ranted as she stepped into view.

"You're Harpy." Nightwing stated after he had gotten a better look at her.

Harpy frowned. "Did the big bad bat tell you about me?" she asked.

Nightwing didn't respond. "Of course he did" Harpy muttered before flying up to the rooftop. Nightwing followed her up.

"Alright, so now it's clear who you are, I still have no idea what you are." Nightwing stated.

"What do you mean?" Harpy inquired.

"Well you're obviously not Thanagarian. Hawkgirl can't hide her wings like you can." Nightwing responded.

Harpy grinned as she began to speak. "Around the world there are myths about creatures that look human but aren't, creatures that have their own realms separate from the human world. A lot of those myths are based on fact."

"So, what you're saying is that you're one of those creatures." Nightwing stated.

Harpy shook her head. "No, I'm saying that my mother was one of those creatures. Centuries ago humans started to fear my race, along with the other creatures of legend. Humans have a habit of destroying what they fear. Many races were wiped out, before the survivors decided that the only continue on was to flee this world" she explained.

"So your ancestors went to a different planet?" Nightwing asked.

Harpy sighed. "No, I didn't say planet I said world. An alternate dimension and alternate earth." she clarified before continuing with her story. "But that world had the same problems that this one did. So, taking the survivors of the slaughter in that world with them, my ancestors moved on. But humans are the same wherever you go, so they constructed their own world in an empty universe and allowed refugees from other worlds to join them. After establishing their world, they started searching from worlds that weren't hostile toward them."

Nightwing thought over the information "How did they travel through dimensions?" he questioned after a moment.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I should have explained that first." Harpy apologized while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "You see there's this portal called 'The Gate' that we use to travel between dimensions. It can be set to the world you want to go to, as long as that world has a 'gateway' that it can be synchronized with. However it is possible to travel to worlds that don't have a 'gateway' but it's completely random and you can't get back unless you build a new 'gateway' to synch 'The Gate" up to.' she explained.

"How does this 'Gate' work?" Nightwing asked.

Harpy shrugged "I don't work in the transportation department, so I don't know anything beyond what I told you. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I only gave you this information in order to repay you and Batman what I owe." Harpy said smirking.

"What do you mean, I never even met you before today?" a now rather confused Nightwing pointed out.

"I've been operating in your territory without permission, now we're even." Harpy clarified before flying off.

* * *

It was nighttime at Wayne Manor, and there was a party going on. While most of the guests were enjoying themselves, there was one woman standing of to the side glaring at the floor. "I'm sure the floor is very sorry for whatever it did to you" joked a dark hair man as he approached the woman.

One set of blue eyes met another as the woman looked up, startled. "Mr. Wayne! Um, no the floor didn't, I mean I was just thinking" she stammered. "Please, just call me Bruce, Mr. Wayne makes me sound old. You know I don't think I caught your name." said Bruce. "Violet, Violet Adler" she stated proudly, having regained her composure.

"Ah, you're Lily's sister, shame she couldn't make it here today." Bruce commented.

Violet nodded in agreement "Something came up."

"Would this something have to do with why your glaring at my floor?" pried Bruce. "No, I was thinking about my other sister, Ivy." Violet explained with a sigh. "She's gotten into a bit of financial trouble and I'm worried about her." she elaborated.

"Really," Bruce said in genuine surprise "I was under the impression that your family has quite a bit of money."

"We do, but it's not like the money is just handed out, we have to contribute to the family in order to get any." explained Violet.

"That's an interesting policy." Bruce commented.

Violet shrugged. "It's supposed to keep us from becoming rich snobs like the rest of high society." she said, elaborating on her previous explanation. "Not that you're a rich snob, Bruce." she immediately apologized. "

"It's alright, I agree. The rest of high society are snobs, but don't let the investors know that." Bruce whispered conspiratorially.

"Master Bruce, I apologize for interrupting, but you have an urgent phone call" interrupted a balding older man.

"Thank you Alfred." said Bruce.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked Violet. She shook her head. "Of course not, go right ahead." she responded. After Bruce had left Violet got herself a glass of champagne, not noticing the Bat signal through the window behind her.

* * *

The next day, Ivy was taking a lunch break when Violet showed up. "Don't you have to be at work?" Ivy questioned exasperatedly.

"I'm on my lunch break so I came to tell you about last night's party." Violet explained happily.

"Did you insult anyone?" Ivy asked.

"No!" Violet immediately exclaimed in protest before revising her statement. "Well almost, but he agreed that high society is full of rich snobs"

"So you met someone that hates people as much as you do. Congratulations, you're sure to miserable together" Ivy replied sarcastically.

"You're the worst twin I've ever had" Violet pouted.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I'm the only twin you've ever had, otherwise we'd be triplets. Idiot." she retorted.

"Hothead." Violet grumbled.

"Ice queen." Ivy responded. "Now tell me who was this guy is anyway" she demanded.

"Bruce Wayne." Violet cheerily answered.

"Great, now my break is over and I have to go replace a windshield, so bye." Ivy said as she shooed Violet away.

* * *

**The Robin mentioned is Jason Todd, not Tim Drake. Tim comes in later.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not D.C, nor am I Cartoon Network, therefore I do not own any of the characters you are familiar with.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart: "Just once, I wish we would encounter an alien menace that wasn't immune to bullets." From the series Doctor Who.

* * *

_Last time_

_Batman frowned " Who are you?" he questioned. "Harpy" she replied while spreading her wings and taking flight._

"_Who would want to blow up the deep space monitoring network" asked Violet. "Aliens" Ivy deadpanned. _

"_What do you mean, I never even met you before today" a confused Nightwing pointed out. "I've been operating in your territory without permission, now we're even" Harpy clarified before flying off._

* * *

Ivy was annoyed. Violet had a new job at Star Labs and had forced Ivy to help her move to her new apartment in Metropolis. "Why couldn't you have gotten someone else to help?" Ivy asked her sister.

"Because, No one else I know has a car _and _a license" explained Violet.

"You could have hired movers" Ivy grumbled.

"I don't trust them with my stuff" Violet stated. Ivy rolled her eyes. "You could have asked Tara." she pointed out.

"Tara hates me!" Violet whined.

"So do most of the people that get to know you, we still put up with you." Ivy said with a smirk. Violet just glared.

After all the boxes and furniture had been moved in, Ivy looked out the window. "It's dark. This was only supposed to take a few hours and it took all day" she growled.

"You could stay here for the night." Violet suggested. "Fine" Ivy muttered.

* * *

Ivy was sleeping soundly on her sister's couch. Suddenly, she was woken up by a loud crash. She leapt off the couch and went to the window to see what was going on. She was soon joined by Violet.

"There's smoke and fire in the middle of the city, I'm going to check it out" Ivy informed her sister.

"More superhero stuff?" asked Violet. Ivy nodded before changing into her costume.

* * *

Harpy arrived at the scene just in time to see Superman save two police officers from getting squished by a leg that had emerged from the side of a meteor that had apparently crashed in the middle of the city. The leg was soon followed by two more legs and the rest of the body.

The being that had emerged from the meteor was tripod shaped and as tall as a building. It was white in color and had red splotches on its body.

The tripod then fired a laser that blew up a police car. Superman flew straight at the tripod but was sent sprawling after being hit by a laser blast. Police officers began firing at the tripod, but their bullets bounced right off. Seeing this, Harpy took action and flew toward the tripod while blasting it with fireballs that she released from her hands. She was soon joined in the air by a sleek black fighter jet which launched two missiles at the tripod. When the smoke cleared it was evident that neither attack had any effect.

The tripod began shooting more lasers and, while taking evasive action, Harpy noticed Batman in the cockpit of the jet.

"He's got to have a lot of money to afford that kind of toy." she thought to herself before Superman flew up and punched the tripod into a bridge, then began tearing through its shell, but he was hit with another laser blast and sent flying into building a before he could do significant damage.

The batjet fire more missiles at the tripod as it stood back up. The missles, once again, had no effect. Harpy flew as close as she could to the tripod and sent a fireball that twice as powerful as her previous attacks into the crack that Superman had made in the tripod's shell. Her tactic worked and the tripod exploded.

"Yes!" Harpy exclaimed, cheering for the apparent victory. "No!" she groaned as more tripods emerged from the meteor. "And Superman is leaving. At least the cavalry has arrived." she sighed as military jets and tanks arrived. "And there goes Batman." she deadpanned before going after them.

* * *

Harpy flew after the batjet in the direction she saw it leave in until she witnessed it land at a partially destroyed military installation. "Superman has lost his mind hasn't he?" she asked Batman as he exited the batjet. Batman ignored her and went into the building through a hole that had been smashed into the wall, a few feet from a door. Harpy followed silently until they came to a room full of people inside alien pods.

"Are they…?" she trailed off, unable to finish the question. Batman answered anyway.

"They're in a state of suspended animation." he explained before noticing the sound of something hitting metal and moving toward it.

Seeing Superman pounding on a reinforced steel door, Batman threw a batarang at Superman and it embedded itself into the wall next to him. Superman had turned around.

"What the heck is going on here!" Harpy exclaimed. "See for yourself" he answered before throwing the door out of the way, revealing a room full of computer screens that appeared to be monitoring someone's vital signs. Superman forced open the door at the other end of the room entering a room containing more computers and a green skinned alien.

"What is it?" asked Batman. "Mankind's only hope" Superman responded. He then flipped a switch that released the alien from its bonds. "He's been trying to reach out to me but that stasis field interfered. When his message finally broke through I came to rescue him" Superman explained.

"Why is he here?" Harpy inquired.

"The invasion" said a telepathic voice that caused Harpy to back up a step. "I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned. They wouldn't listen." the alien explained.

"Big surprise." Batman retorted.

"I sense you do not trust me, perhaps this will help" thought the alien before transforming into a more human appearance, complete with a blue high collared cape, blue briefs, two long ribbons that covered his chest stretching to two yellow buttons on his cape, a red belt with a yellow belt-buckle and a pair of blue boots.

"I am J'onn J'onzz" he introduced, speaking out loud for the first time while extending a hand in greeting.

"Don't take it personally, J'onn, he doesn't trust anybody" Superman explained when Batman didn't react.

"A wise policy" replied J'onn.

* * *

"We'll have to contact the joint chiefs." Superman said as they exited the building. They were met my a group of military personal.

"Stop right there Superman. You're trespassing on government property. Our orders are to keep that freak here" declared the leader.

"Wait, I'll vouch for him. You must let us go!" the man of steel exclaimed .

"I don't think so." said the leader.

"But the world's security may be at stake." argued Superman.

"That's why he'll never leave here alive." stated the leader as he and the rest of his platoon morphed into white humanoid aliens.

"It's them!" exclaimed J'onn.

The aliens began to fire at them but Superman got in the way and was blasted into a tank. Batman and J'onn took refuge behind a jeep then Batman threw an explosive batarang, taking out a group of aliens. Using the smoke created by the explosion as cover, Harpy threw fireballs the aliens that were still standing then joined Batman and J'onn behind the jeep. An alien got behind Batman but J'onn went through the dark knight and formed an energy shield that deflected the laser. Batman quickly pulled out a batarang and threw it at the alien, knocking it out.

"Are you alright?" Harpy asked J'onn, who appeared to be injured. Superman lifted a tank above his head and used it to defect laser fire

"Get him to safety. I'll cover you!" He shouted. Batman and Harpy took J'onn to the batjet and placed him in the cockpit. After Harpy and the batjet had taken off, Superman threw the tank at the aliens then left the base. They were soon pursued by a squadron of alien aircraft.

Superman took out one of the aircraft before getting by hit laser fire and slamming into the side of a mountain. Harpy shot fireballs at the aircraft and grinned when they exploded. She lobbed a few more fireballs at them while performing evasive maneuvers alongside the Batjet. One of the aircraft blew off one of the Batjet's wings. Harpy could only watch as the plane and its occupants were sent into a death spin.

Fortunately the downed aircraft was caught by a green energy field. Harpy sighed in relief before turning her attention back to the aircraft. A winged woman, that Harpy knew to be Hawkgirl, joined the battle and started bashing the fighters with her mace. Superman, Green Lantern, and J'onn also joined in the aerial battle.

Hawkgirl was blasted out of the air and landed on a cliff. A dark haired woman wearing a tiara protected her by deflecting laser blasts back at the alien planes.

"Who are the rookie in the tiara and the winged red head?" Green Lantern asked Superman.

"I'm not sure." responded Superman as he tossed one of the alien aircraft into the side of a cliff.

At the end of the fight, a red blur ran up carrying the Batjet's missing wing. "Hey Bats, I think you dropped this." said the blur as it came to a stop in front of Batman. The blur, having stopped moving, revealed itself to be a young man wearing a red bodysuit with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest, the Flash, obviously.

"Whoa, were have you been all my life?" he asked as the women wearing a tiara landed.

"Themyscira" she responded, oblivious to his attempts at flirting.

"The home of amazons. I always thought it was merely a legend" commented Hawkgirl.

"Many legends are based on fact" remarked Harpy, who had taken a position near the

Batjet and was inspecting the damage it had sustained. She hurriedly moved away when she noticed Batman glaring at her.

The dark haired woman nodded in agreement with Harpy's statement before she said "I am Diana, princess of the amazons. Themyscira is protected by the gods, but I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger." After Diana had finished speaking attention turned to Harpy.

"Harpy!" snapped Batman when it became obvious she wasn't going to say anything, as she was still distracted by the Batjet, even from a distance.

"What, I'm a mechanic I can't help it, machines are my thing!" Harpy exclaimed.

"That's not why you're yelling is it." she stated after receiving a look from the Dark Knight.

"You two know each other?" Flash questioned. "I work out of Gotham" Harpy explained off handedly. "I can explain more later. Right now we should focus on the invaders" she declared before anyone could ask more questions.

"She's right, we need all the information we can get on them" said Superman. And with that J'onn preceded to explain his history with the aliens while Superman repaired the Batjet's wing.

* * *

(If you know the series then you know J'onn's story and I don't need to put it here as it takes up to much space.)

* * *

"We've got to stop them, before it's too late!" exclaimed Green Lantern after J'onn . "It may already be to late." replied J'onn. Had finished telling the group about the invaders.

As if on cue a strange thundercloud appeared in the distance. "What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual

darkness." answered J'onn.

"Friends of yours?" Flash jokingly asked Batman.

"This is no joking matter. Without sunlight crops won't grow. The entire planet could starve to death before the aliens get them." Harpy immediately responded.

"What's the problem, J'onn can just whip up another batch of nerve gas." Flash said defensively. "Unfortunately, I cannot. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured" answered J'onn.

"It would have been no good anyway. There wouldn't have been enough time to test the effects of the gas on the native plant and animal life." Harpy stated.

"We'll have to take out those factories!" declared Diana. "Exactly" Harpy agreed.

"This is no job for amateurs!" Green Lantern snapped. "Amazons are warriors born, want

to test me?" Diana angrily replied.

"Let's not fight among ourselves. John, we're going to need all the need we can get" interjected Superman before Harpy, who was glaring at Green Lantern, could speak.

"Fine, I'm sorry" said Green Lantern.

"Tactically we'll have multiple objectives, so we'll need to split into teams" explained Green Lantern. "Dibs on the Amazon" declared Flash while wrapping an arm around Diana's shoulders.

* * *

In Metropolis, near one of the aliens cloud producing factories, Superman, Harpy, and Hawkgirl, had taken down one of the tripods. Superman used one of the tripods legs to make a hole in the side of the factory.

"Let's go." Superman directed as he entered the factory, Hawkgirl and Harpy following soon after.

"Keep a sharp eye out." advised Superman.

"I always do." Hawkgirl responded as they walked deeper into the factory. Suddenly they were under fire from the invaders.

"Stay back I'll" Superman started to say but was interrupted by Hawkgirl launching herself forward with a battle cry. She quickly took out the aliens, much to Superman's surprise. "What?" Hawkgirl said after noticing the look on Superman's face "there's a time for words and a time for action."

* * *

"We're getting close. I can feel it." stated Harpy after she, Superman, and Hawkgirl had flown deeper into the factory. "Are you always so eager to fight?" questioned Superman. Harpy glared at him. "First, what I meant was I can feel their heat signatures, and second, I don't like the fighting so much as I like to blow things up." she answered, seconds before a shot went by. Looking towards the source of the shot, the group saw some fleeing aliens. After pursuing the aliens, the three were soon trapped by suddenly forming walls. The newly formed room was soon filled with noxious yellow gas, which caused Harpy and Hawkgirl to start coughing. Superman attempted to tear through one of the newly formed walls, but he was hit with a wave of electricity that sent him sprawling.

* * *

When Harpy regained consciousness she found herself unable to move. Looking around she saw that she was inside the alien factory, near a large red crystal, and was being restrained by something reminiscent of a giant piece of flypaper. Nearby Superman and Hawkgirl were in the same position.

"Hey, you mutated offspring of an amoeba! Let me go so I can kick your butts!" Harpy screeched at the nearby aliens.

"You shouldn't make them angry" Superman said. Harpy gave him a blank look. "The world as we know it is ending, I don't think making them mad will have any effect on our fates!" she snarled at him, then continued screaming insults at the aliens even as they brought in the unconscious forms Green Lantern, Flash, Diana, and J'onn.

After Green Lantern, Flash, Diana, and J'onn had woken up, one of the aliens stepped forward.

"Earth's mightiest heroes, welcome." it said as it changed into a familiar form.

"Senator Carter!" exclaimed Superman.

"Unfortunately the real Carter never returned from Mars." explained the alien.

"You used me to weaken earth's defenses." Superman stated.

"You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you the humans were completely helpless!" the Carter look alike gloated.

"You haven't won yet!" snarled Harpy.

"That's where your wrong." said the alien as the ceiling opened up allowing a ship to descend.

"All hail the Imperium." the Carter imposter declared before bowing along with the rest of the aliens.

The Imperium emerged from the ship, revealing itself to be a floating tentacled blob.

"J'onn Jonzz, its been a long time." commented the Imperium before J'onn was placed in front of it. J'onn was forced to transform back into his true form.

"Much better. You have defied us for centuries." the Imperium stated.

"And I will never bow to you or any of your kind!" stated J'onn.

"Then we will finish what should have been completed long ago, the elimination of the last Martian." announced the Imperium as its tentacles wrapped around J'onn and pulled him into the main body.

"Kneel to us J'onn J'onzz!" the Imperium demanded.

"Never!" J'onn declared.

"Why do you resist? Embrace this truth, after all these years you've finally lost." stated the Imperium.

"Have I?" questioned J'onn.

"You're hiding something, deep in the recesses of your mind." the Imperium said.

"Do I sense fear?" taunted J'onn. "What are you hiding?" the Imperium demanded as it shocked J'onn with electricity.

"Now!" J'onn shouted after changing back to his more human looking form.

There was an explosion next to the crystal, drawing everyone's attention. Batman was on the crystal. "It can't be!" said Diana in a shocked tone. "I mentally shielded him so he wouldn't be detected." explained J'onn.

Batman placed a device on the crystal that turned it blue. "What have you done?" asked the fake senator Carter.

"Reversed the ion charge" Batman responded.

"The crystal, Destroy it!" ordered the Imperium. Batman used his grappling hook to get out of the way just as the aliens started to fire. The laser blasts bounced harmlessly off the crystal.

"Its shielded!" fake Carter exclaimed. The factory sent up a beam of blue light that caused the clouds to dissipate. Sunlight began to pour in from the hole in the ceiling and the aliens began to burn. Some melted, while others ran for cover. J'onn freed himself from the Imperium and dragged it into the sun.

"You live underground and shun the light! Why, does it burn your pale putrid skin?" yelled J'onn.

"Ultraviolet rays, coming from deep space, they have no resistance against our sun's radiation." explained Batman as he began freeing Diana. "So you did find a weakness after all." Diana stated as she took over the job of freeing herself.

"Destroy them!" the Imperium demanded. The aliens began to fire at them so Superman lifted part of the platform the aliens were on to shield the heroes that had yet to be freed. The man of steel then used his heat vision to free Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl used her mace to free Green Lantern and Harpy, while Diana freed Flash. The heroes then began attacking the aliens with their respective powers. Superman bashed a hole in the roof of the factory in order to let in more light. Diana and Green Lantern soon joined him.

Meanwhile, the Imperium had gotten away from J'onn and had retreated into its ship. Diana used lasso to catch the tail of the ship and slow its ascent. The ship fired a laser that caused Diana to lose her grip on the lasso. As the ship began rising again, Hawkgirl flew in front of the ship and began smashing it until it fell into the factory nearly crushing Batman but Flash rescued him.

"Maybe we better get out of here!" exclaimed Flash as the building started to collapse.

"Not without them." stated Superman, drawing attention to a number of people that were trapped in cocoons. Superman cut them out of the cocoon.

"Flash, Harpy give me a hand." Superman ordered. Harpy and Flash each carried a victim to Green Lantern who used his ring to make a protective bubble around them started to fly out of the building with the rest of the Superheroes. Superman was carrying Flash, and Diana was carrying Batman. The rest following them, getting out minutes before factory exploded. They watched light shine onto the city.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the group took out the rest of the facilities that were scattered around the world.

After a month all of the invaders and been destroyed or had retreated. But people still feared the possibility of it happening again. Fortunately Batman came up with a solution.

At a space station above the earth Superman was looking out a large window at the Earth. Batman that walked up behind him

"Incredible… do your stock holders know about this Bruce?" he asked the dark knight.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget. This watchtower will act as an early

warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space." responded Batman.

"And its got a fully stocked kitchen" added Flash as he and Wonder Woman emerged

from a nearby elevator.

"Iced mocha?" he offered Superman.

"No thanks" the man of steel politely declined. Diana took a sip of the drink in her hand

"Hm, they don't have these on Themyscira."

"Stick around princess. I'll show you the ropes." offered Flash.

"Perhaps I will." she responded.

"An impressive installation." commented Green Lantern as he descended with Hawkgirl and Harpy. "It's a masterpiece. But what's it got to do with us?" questioned Harpy.

It was Superman who answered. "I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could become a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What, like a bunch of super friends?" asked the Flash getting the idea.

"More like a justice league." Superman said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" voiced the Flash again. "But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work. Count me in." he stated putting his hand on Superman's.

"Me too" said Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's. Hawkgirl followed his example "And me" she said placing her hand on Green Lantern's.

"My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." Diana declared before placing her hand on Hawkgirl's. Harpy frowned apparently thinking it over. "Alright. I'm in." she stated after a minute, then put her hand on Diana's.

"What about you Batman?" Superman asked.

"I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, _and you will_**, **call me." the dark knight responded.

"Understood. Then we're all agreed" stated Superman. Diana looked around "Wait J'onn is not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" asked the Flash. Superman flew to the high control console that J'onn was at.

"J'onn are you alright?" asked Superman.

"My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." said J'onn. Superman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know the feeling." he said supportively.

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe." J'onn continued

"J'onn, we can never replace your family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth home." offered Superman. They both smiled and went down to join their new teammates.

"You know Harpy" Flash began as the heroes gathered together "you never did explain where you're from."

"She's from another dimension." explained Batman.

"How do know that?" asked Green Lantern.

"Nightwing told him." Harpy answered with a sigh. "Did he tell you everything or just the inter-dimensional part" she asked Batman.

"Everything, except what you're doing here" Batman said. Harpy shrugged. "Some of the other clans in Spero thought it would be a good idea to reconnect with our old home worlds."

"Home worlds?" interjected Flash.

"My race was originally from this dismension. My clan still has a bit of a grudge against humans so we usually stick to the business sector." she explained.

"You didn't." commented Diana.

Harpy frowned. "I like humans" she replied.

* * *

Ivy was sitting on the couch in her apartment when the phone rang. She it picked up.

"Somebody's in trouble" sang the voice on the other end of the line.

Ivy sighed "What are you talking about, Violet?" she demanded.

"Harpy joined the Justice League, but Ivy didn't talk to Demetri or Tara first" Violet explained, giggling at the end.

"I'm a grown woman. Why would I need to talk to either of them about my decisions?" Ivy snarled.

"Because we both outrank you" growled a new voice.

Ivy's eyes widened. "Tara, um you're not mad are you?" she asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Let's see… we're not at war, there aren't any big crises, and, if we spin it the right way, this could be a good way to get the Adler's to branch out more. So no, I'm not mad, in fact let's call it your new assignment." Tara declared.

"Really, why?" Ivy inquired. "Because it makes it easy to check up on you, and you'll get more pay, which we all know you need. Your first mission report is due at the end of the week. Bye" Tara said quickly then hung up.

Ivy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Paperwork, great" she groaned.

**

* * *

**

So, in case you missed it, Ivy's home world is named Spero, which, according to the internet, is Latin for hope. Oh, and Adler is German for brave eagle.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I was going get Harpy involved with the events of "In Blackest Night" but then I managed to find the episode and watch it and heard J'onn's line "Batman would only say that he's busy" so since I already had Harpy working out of Gotham I decided to get her involved with that.**

**Thanks to addy for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or any related characters. However, my oc's are mine. Let's keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Stalker**

* * *

_"You can't kill me without becoming like me! I can't kill you without losing the only human being who can keep up with me! Isn't it IRONIC?" _- The Joker in Batman 663

* * *

Harpy was dangling upside-down. Her long red hair waving feet above a vat of acid. Now while she could have easily melted the chains that bound her, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to stretch her wings enough to fly before she fell into the acid, so all she could do at the moment was watch the Joker pace as he waited for Batman to show up. Harpy was getting bored and the acid fumes were starting to get to her.

"Are you even sure he knows I'm missing?" she asked the impatient madman.

"Of course he's knows. You're on a team with him after all." the green haired maniac snarled at her.

Harpy stared blankly at him. Then grinned once she came to a realization. "That's what this is all about isn't it." she stated rather then asked.

"What are you talking about?" the Joker asked in a confused manner.

"See, I couldn't figure it out. Why you would do this when there's nothing for you to gain from it. Especially considering the risk of attracting the rest of the League. But that's it isn't it?" Harpy laughed.

"What's it? What!" the Joker demanded, stomping his foot childishly.

The red head's grin got bigger. "You're jealous." she stated in a smug tone. "You're jealous of League. Jealous of the fact that Batman stopped paying attention to you. You can't stand it." she elaborated, practically laughing the whole time she was speaking.

"I am not!" the Joker exclaimed childishly.

"You are." Harpy replied.

"Am not."

"Are."

"Aren't!"

"Are."

"Are not times infinity! Ha!" The Joker looked smug now.

Harpy snorted in distain. "Such a child." she muttered. "Hm, a childish stalker." she pondered aloud. "Though I suppose it could be argued that all stalkers are childish. Not mature enough to handle their own emotions." she continued.

The Joker and Harley were staring in confusion at Harpy. Harpy noticed this and began addressing them. "Oh sorry, was I thinking out loud? Well I was just saying how the Joker here is a stalker."

"I am not!" the Joker interjected.

Harpy rolled her eyes, not that either Harley or the Joker could tell due to the domino mask she was wearing. "Oh please. You're completely obsessed with Batman." she stated.

"I am not!" the Joker exclaimed again.

"Me thinks the madman doth protest to much." Harpy said with a slight giggle. "Besides," she continued, "your claim is invalidated by this very situation. Not to mention just about every move you'd made since becoming the Joker." Here the Joker began to protest again. Harpy ignored him and continued speaking. "You claim to want to kill Batman, yet when given the opportunity you make an elaborate death trap that Batman always escapes from, rather than killing him outright. Oh, but you can't kill him!"

"I can and I will!"

"No you won't, you can't. After all, you can't exist without Batman. If he was gone who would you play with? Batgirl? Nightwing? Robin? They might keep you entertained for a little while, but they wouldn't be as challenging as Batman. It's so pathetic it's funny. No matter how much you want to kill him, you can't." Harpy began to giggle madly.

"Well…" the Joker began thoughtfully, "you do have a point. Where would the fun be without old Batsy? But I can still kill you!" he finished with a malicious smile. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button that caused Harpy to be lowered toward the acid.

Harpy was just inches away from being dunked in acid when the winch suddenly ground to a halt. The Joker frowned and began pressing the button on the remote repeatedly while growing more and more frustrated. Finally he threw the remote on the ground and stomped over to the winch in order a activate it manually. When he got to it he found the problem, a bat-a-rang was stuck in the gears. He removed it and the chain began to lower once again. He turned to the vat, expecting to seeing Harpy writhing in pain, but she was gone. Joker stared at the spot Harpy had once been, then at the bat-a-rang in his hand, finally coming to a realization.

"Ah, poopy." he said, right before he was punched in the face.

* * *

Hours later Harpy woke up in the Watchtower's infirmary. She tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it when her head throbbed in protest.

"Ugh, what happened?" she groaned.

"Prolonged exposure to the fumes from the acid caused you to pass out." Batman, who Harpy hadn't realized was in the room, answered.

"What the hell kind of acid was it?" Harpy asked in distain.

"The same kind that caused the Joker to become what he is today." Batman informed her/

"You mean a complete and total psychopath?" Harpy inquired innocently. Batman didn't answer. Harpy sighed. "Where is the Joker right now?" the red head asked.

"He used Harley as a distraction and escaped."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" Harpy exclaimed as she stood up, swaying slightly once she was on her feet.

"You're not fully recovered yet. Stay here and rest and I'll deal with the Joker." the Dark Night stated.

"But" Harpy began to protest. "Stay here." Batman growled at her. Harpy sighed and plopped back down onto the bed. Batman left the room without another word.

* * *

"Harpy."

Ivy could hear someone calling for her alter ego.

"Harpy."

Ivy could feel someone shaking her. She opened her eyes. "Wonder Woman?" she questioned groggily. The Princess of the Amazons sighed in relief. "We we're worried when you wouldn't wake up. What happened to you?" she asked as she helped Harpy sit up.

"We?" Harpy asked confused. "Oh." she said when she noticed the rest of the League, minus Batman, in the room. "Prolonged exposure to acid fumes, and being suspended upside-down probably just made it worse."

"What happened?" Superman asked in a worried tone.

"The Joker captured me, hung be upside-down above a vat of acid, then left me there while waiting for Batman to show up. He came and rescued me, or maybe it was Robin who got me down. I don't really remember 'cause that was around the time I passed out. I woke up here. Batman told me the Joker escaped. I offered to help him capture the crazy clown. Batman told to stay here, which was probably a good thing since I could barely stand. Batman left, I went to sleep, then you guys showed up." Harpy explained rather quickly.

"So what have you all been up to?" she asked after a moment. This prompted Flash to begin telling her about how his brilliant legal defense had bought the Superman, Hawkgirl, and J'onn, the time they needed to prove John innocent.

* * *

**Short I know, but the next one will be longer.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Justice League would I be doing this?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Enemy Below**

* * *

"The ice caps are melting, Leonard. In the future, swimming won't be optional."

— **Sheldon**, in _The Big Bang Theory_ (TV Series)

* * *

Ivy was sitting across a table from Violet. They were having lunch together.

"Sooo," Violet began, drawing out the vowel sound, "I heard you got caught by a certain psycho clown."

Ivy made a sound of displeasure.

"Wanna talk about it?" Violet ventured.

Ivy gave her sister a flat look.

"I'll owe you one?" the blue eyed woman offered.

Ivy frowned. "I'm holding you to that." she said. "Alright, so I'm on patrol, I spot what looks like a mugging. Turns out it's a disguised Harley Quinn and the Joker. They knock me out. I wake up upside-down over a tank of acid, and have to hang there while the green haired sociopath waits for Batman to show up." here Ivy paused to take a sip of her drink. Violet stared at the red head for a moment, then asked "Why didn't you melt the chain?"

Ivy glared. "I was over a tank of acid. What was I supposed to do once the chain was melted, hover? I kind of need to be able to generate lift in order to fly. There wasn't enough distance between me and the acid." she grumbled.

"Oh." said Violet. "So, then what happened?" she asked.

"I got bored and started talking to the Joker. He tried to kill me. Batman stopped the winch from dunking me, and I… passed out." Ivy stated.

Violet giggled. "You passed out?"

"You try breathing acid fumes for and hour and a half and see if you can remain conscious." Ivy whined.

* * *

When Harpy arrived at the watchtower Superman was having an unpleasant conversation with someone holding the title of admiral. J'onn, Diana, and Green Lantern were talking near one of the windows.

"What's going on?" Harpy asked as she approached the small group. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman explained their encounter with the Atlanteans.

"Water breathers?" Harpy asked with a pained look on her face once the story was over. "They care a lot about their oceans. If you had explained the potential ecological damage the nuclear energy from the damaged sub could cause, they probably would have let you take it."

"How do you know about them?" Lantern asked.

"My people had dealings with them long ago. They weren't fond of humans then, it's probably a lot worse now." the winged red head explained.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

Harpy scratched the back of her head. "Well, for the past few hundred years humans have been polluting the ocean, and I know that if someone filled my home with trash and chemical runoff I wouldn't be very happy."

"More of a reason for them to want to attack us." Lantern stated before leaving.

* * *

Awhile later John came back. He looked very angry. "I knew we couldn't trust that fish man! The sub's been stripped and the plutonium is gone." He yelled.

"And you think Aquaman was responsible?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Who else princess? We got to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers!" the Lantern snarled.

Superman was looking at the television. "If it's Aquaman you want, he is not in Atlantis." he supplied.

They all turned their attention at the screen. "_According to eye witness accounts, Aquaman then forced his way past the guards and into a closed session of the world assembly. But as to why he's here or what he wants, we'll have to wait for further developments. _"

"I take it we're going down there?" Harpy asked rhetorically.

* * *

The Justice League burst though the doors of the world assembly.

"Aquaman!" Superman exclaimed.

"I offer them a chance for peace and this is their answer" the King of Atlantis stated, gesturing to the angry politicians.

Harpy glared at him. "Making threats and demands will only bring about malice and contempt, not peace." she snarled.

Aquaman turned to her, with narrowed eyes. Superman tried to diffuse the situation. "Please, these things take time."

"I've wasted too much time already." Aquaman stated. He turned to leave. "Wait!" Diana tried to stop him but he shoved her out of the way and proceeded to the exit. He was immediately bombarded with questions from reporters, but he only shoved them aside as well.

Aquaman was making his way to the sea when a rocket came hurtling toward him. The rocket missed, barely, and the King was sent reeling from the explosion. Harpy quickly spotted the would be assassin and flew after him. The assassin ran to the entrance to the stairs. Harpy followed him down the stair and into an alley. She was about to catch up when the assassin a cylindrical bomb at her. She had enough time to think _"Hey that's one of mine." _right before it exploded and sent her crashing to the ground.

Harpy regained consciousness about a minute later. _"Okay let's do a check." _Harpy thought to herself. _"Momentarily stunned and/or knocked unconscious. Check. Temporary loss of vision. Check. Temporary loss of hearing. Check… Are my ears bleeding? Just the right one. This is great! They work better then I'd hoped, my equilibrium is completely off kilter. Knew I should have charged more for those things." _

Harpy had just gotten through thinking this when Wonder Women came up and began speaking to her. "I can't hear a word you're saying." the red head said a little louder then she meant to. Wonder Women kept talking, only she was making extra effort so the Harpy could read her lips and at least guess what the Amazon was saying. After a moment Harpy's hearing began to come back and she realized that Diana was trying to get her to go to the hospital.

* * *

"Did you find anything out about the assassin?" Batman asked as soon as Harpy walked into the room where Aquaman was recovering in a large cylindrical tank.

"Nothing really important. I might know who he is though." she said with a shrug.

"I think that identity of the assassin is pretty important." Superman stated in a disbelieving tone.

Harpy glared at him. "Floyd Lawton." she growled.

"How can you be sure?" Batman asked.

Harpy looked at him. "He had an explosive compound that only four people in the world have access to. Three of them are in jail." she explained.

"What reason would Lawton have to kill Aquaman?" Wonder Woman asked.

Harpy sighed. "Same reason as always. Someone hired him to."

Superman immediately came up with a plan. "So we find Lawton and ask him who hired him."

Harpy snorted in distain. "Good hitmen don't ask questions. Deadshot is one of the best. He doesn't ask questions and once he's paid he won't stop until the target is eliminated."

"If he has been paid then we might be able to follow the money trail back to who hired him." reasoned Batman.

"You seem to know a lot about him. How do we find him?" Wonder Woman asked Harpy.

Harpy smirked. "Already told you, he won't stop until he's sure the target is dead." She gestured at Aquaman. "The bait is set, now all you need is a trap and some patience. Speaking of which, it looks like the water breather is waking up."

Green Lantern stalked over to the tank. "Now, maybe we can get some answers. What did you do with the plutonium?" he demanded angrily.

Aquaman exited the tank. "Plutonium?"

"From the submarine… you stole it!" John accused.

"My orders were to leave that vessel were it lay." The King responded.

"You expect us to believe that?" G.L asked scornfully.

"You can believe what you want. Someone tried to kill me, and I need to find out who." said Aquaman.

"We already know who. Going after him is pointless." Harpy stated.

Aquaman turned toward her. "You would have me let this offense go unpunished?"

"You didn't let me finish, going after him is pointless because he is going to come after you. The smart thing to do here would be to set a trap." she explained.

* * *

Harpy was sitting in a room next to Aquaman. Green Lantern was standing in front of the door. After a while Aquaman got impatient. He approached John. "What's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis."

John dismissed him. "Sit tight your _'highness' _we'll tell you when it's safe to go." Aquaman looked defeated for a moment, then he punched John in the face, knocking the Green Lantern out.

Harpy sprung up for her seat. Aquaman turned to her. "Are you going to stop me?" he asked.

Harpy hands were clenched into fists, she was shaking and the room seemed to be getting warmer. "Just go." she snarled. The Atlantian King left and Harpy attended to John.

* * *

After John regained consciousness he and Harpy went join the others. They arrived just in time to hear Superman exclaim "We have to warn Aquaman!"

"Too late" answered Lantern. "That royal pain in the neck is already gone. I couldn't stop him. Harpy didn't even try to stop him."

Wonder Women turned to the red head. "Why didn't you stop him? You know the amount of danger he's in."

Harpy glared. "I'm not allowed to fight with a water breather unless there is an immediate threat to my life, or someone else's." "You wouldn't have had to fight him if you had just reasoned with him" Diana argued.

Harpy's glare intensified and the temperature seemed to be rising. "We were beyond talking at that point, _princess_, I" "STOP!" Batman interjected. "Fighting isn't going to change anything that's happened. Superman, Diana, J'onn, and Green Lantern will go down to Atlantis and warn Aquaman." There was no room for argument in his tone.

* * *

Harpy and Batman were in the Bat cave. Harpy had only been allowed in because she had agreed to be blindfolded so that she couldn't see where the cave was located. Batman was working on the Bat computer, and Harpy was sparring with Robin.

"Why am I fighting the brat?" Harpy asked ask she dodged a punch from the boy wonder.

"Because you need to work on your combat skills." responded Batman.

"My combat skills are fine." Harpy snapped as she punched Robin in the solar plexus, winding him.

"You use your powers too much and favor long range combat. If you were better at close combat you might not have been captured by the Joker." Batman stated.

Harpy was about to respond, but was interrupted by the caped crusader. "Thermal readings show temperatures increasing rapidly at the north pole."

"How rapidly?" Harpy asked in a worried tone.

Batman frowned. "Rapid enough that most of the worlds major city's will be underwater by tomorrow." he stated.

"I know someone who can help with that, and she owes me a favor." said Harpy.

* * *

Harpy was flying next to the bat jet, when she was joined in the air by Violet. Violet was wearing as blueish-purple sleeveless turtleneck, darkly colored jeans, and a mask that covered the lower part of her face, leaving only her eyes visible.

"So why are we headed to the north pole?" she asked Harpy.

"The ice is melting at a rate that will have the world underwater by tomorrow. I figure you can slow it down long enough for us to figure out how to stop it." the red head explained.

When the trio arrived the other league members were already engaged in a battle.

"Are those water breathers?" Violet asked her sister.

"Yep. Think this counts as one of those immediate threats?" Harpy responded.

"Yep." Violet answered before she set about refreezing the nearby glaciers.

Harpy sent fireballs at some of the warriors on water bikes, sending them flying into the water. Violet flew down close to the water. She dragged hers hands through it causing pack ice to form. Several water bikes were caught in the ice, allowing Harpy to blast guns out of their riders hands.

Harpy soon found the glacier that the heat was coming from. She headed toward it while Violet continued to form new ice to trap the Atlanteans.

Harpy entered the cavern in the glacier just as the controls to the thermal reactor were destroyed by Orm, causing the machine to start giving off more heat.

Outside Violet had left the battle and was struggling to form new ice faster than the glaciers were melting.

Back inside the glacier Harpy was trying to find a way to shut down the reactor when she was joined by Green Lantern and Batman.

"It's no good. The reactor can only be shut down from the inside." she informed them.

Batman turned to G.L. "Can your ring protect me?" he asked.

"We'll find out." John answered and then proceeded to cover Batman with the ring's green aura. Harpy stood guard over the two in order to block any interference.

Orm soon noticed. "No! Get away!" he cried as he sent a blast of energy toward Lantern with the trident. Harpy sent a fireball at the energy blast and the two attacks canceled each other out. Harpy didn't have to do much else after that because Orm began to fight his brother again.

Soon enough the battle was over and Batman had shut down the reactor.

"It's shutting down. You did it." John stated as Batman emerged from the reactor.

"No. We did it." Batman responded.

Aquaman joined them. "Then the threat is over." He said.

Outside of the glacier Violet was on her hands and knees breathing heavily. Harpy rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Will she be alright?" Wonder Woman asked in concern.

"Yeah. She just needs to rest for awhile." Harpy answered. She looked at Batman.

"She's not going to be able to fly. Got any extra room in the bat jet?" she asked.

Batman glared. "Just this once." he said.

* * *

Violet was on the couch with an ice pack on her forehead.

"Ivy." she groaned out.

The red head looked at her sister. "What?" she asked.

"Never again. I am never playing superhero again." she growled.

Ivy just chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Well this is odd. I wasn't planning on using Violet again for awhile, yet she managed to get in there.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Kay and Addy for reviewing, as they are the only ones who ever do. This fic would be dead without you two.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Luthor tries to kill the League**.

* * *

_Money can't buy friends, but you can get a better class of enemy_. -Spike Milligan

* * *

Harpy was standing on a building watching Lex Luthor and "Superman" who was really J'onn in disguise. Harpy assumed that Lex had just confessed as J'onn had stood up and shape shifted. Batman and Green Lantern appeared in the room. Lantern took the kryptonite the Lex had. Lex summoned an aircraft that began firing lasers.

Lex took off in the craft. Harpy and the real Superman gave chase. Luthor fired to missiles that hit Superman. Shortly after that the craft began to fly unsteadily. Harpy got close enough to see why, Luthor was doubled over in pain. The craft began diving toward the street below. Harpy didn't even bother following, there was no way she could stop it. Instead she watched from above as the craft got closer to the ground a few more seconds and… Superman caught the craft. Harpy sighed, then flew back to the others.

* * *

Later at the watch tower, Superman was brooding. Now if it had been batman, Harpy wouldn't have been worried. But this was Superman, it's just unnatural for him to brood.

"What's on your mind?" Harpy asked the man of steel.

"Luthor is dying. Prolonged exposure to kryptonite poisoned him." he explained.

"And?" Harpy pressed.

Superman sighed. "He blames me."

"So what? Let him blame you. It wasn't your fault, it was his own, and if he can't except that…" Harpy trailed off, giving Superman a contemplative look. "You don't believe him, do you?"

"I don't know." Superman said sadly.

Harpy sighed. "Look, I'll tell you what everyone back home already knows. Humans die. They get sick, they get injured, or they get old, and a lot of times there is nothing you can do to stop it. Luthor was one of those, and you need to accept that, and move on or you need to find a new job or else the guilt from all the lives you can't save will drive you crazy."

* * *

It was nighttime. Harpy was responding to Batman's call for backup. When she arrived on the scene Batman was about to launch a grappling hook to get to a little girl at the top floor of a burning apartment building.

"I'll get her. I'm my flame resistant than you are." Harpy stated as she flew up, and it was true, fire wasn't a problem for her, as long as it didn't burn up to much oxygen.

Harpy entered the building and quickly found the little girl huddled in a corner. She scooped the girl up in to her arm and held her protectively.

"I'm scared." the girl whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." Harpy stated soothingly. She hurried back to the window but burning debris fell from the ceiling and blocked it. Harpy made her way to the stairs. More debris fell, breaking the stairs and making them useless. This wasn't a problem for Harpy. She simply flew out through the gaping hole that was now in the roof.

Once on the ground she set the girl down. The girl ran over to her father and embraced him. Soon Hawkgirl, Superman, and Flash showed up.

"Where are Luthor and the Humanite?" Batman asked them.

"We couldn't pick up their trail." answered Superman.

"No biggie it's just two guys, how much trouble can they give us?" said Flash.

Harpy slapped Flash upside the head. "Ow! What was that for." he complained.

"For jinxing us." Harpy explained.

* * *

Harpy, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Batman were in the watchtower. Batman was at the computer, Harpy was working on sketches for a new weapon design. Not that she'd be able to build it, but she could still dream. Flash and Hawkgirl were talking.

"… and I had those flames out before the firemen even stepped off their trucks." Bragged Flash.

"That's fast…" Hawkgirl responded.

"Heh, fastest man alive." Flash returned.

"Which might explain why you can't get a date…" returned Hawkgirl with a smirk.

"Yeah… heeeyy! What's that supposed to mean?" Flash asked indignantly.

"Quiet." Batman finally spoke turning the volume of the monitor screen up.

"_A dangerous hostage situation has developed here at the Federal building. So far the Ultra-Humanite has refused to speak with negotiators; a freak of science the Humanite is reportedly a genius who is also extremely dangerous… "_

"No 'biggie', right?" said Batman as he got up.

Hawkgirl glared at Flash. Harpy slapped him upside the head again. Flash pouted.

* * *

When the League got to the Federal Building, Lantern made an energy field around Humanite's weapon and made him let go, Superman went in and flew into Humanite, making him release the hostage and pushing the genius inside with him. While the man of steel was trying to punch Humanite out, Batman was checking in on the hostage.

"Look for other hostages!" he ordered Green Lantern and Harpy.

"Right." answered Lantern while Harpy just nodded and flew inside.

"I'll take the left." Lantern stated.

Harpy went to the right side of the building. She was quickly enveloped in shadows that sent her crashing to the ground. The shadows dissipated and Harpy was left gasping for air.

Batman was attacked by Cheetah and was on the defensive. He was almost bitten by Copperhead but Batman heard him coming and flipped him over his head. But the snake-man landed athletically near Cheetah and both engaged the dark knight.

Meanwhile Superman was getting up, after having been attacked by Star Sapphire, only to be assaulted by a rampaging Grundy, who then punched him into the ground.

Luthor look happy at Superman's anguish. "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Hawkgirl burst through a window and hit Grundy in the side with her energy mace sending him in a support column making it fall on top of him.

Cheetah attacked Batman who only threw her over his head, but Copperhead attacked from behind and nearly hit the hero hand Flash not intervened.

"Down, boy!" said Flash punching the snake back.

Cheetah attacked Batman again but was caught in Wonder Woman's lasso. "Let me… go!"

"Relax lady, this will all be over soon." commented Flash as he ran to help the others.

"That's what you think." he covered Flash entirely in shadows and pushed him forward into a wall, knocking him out.

Harpy and Hawkgirl were fighting Star Sapphire. Hawkgirl was bashing Star with her energy mace and Harpy was blasting her with fire balls, but Star Sapphire's pink energy field held.

Shade helped Sapphire by sending black shadows toward Harpy and Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl was caught in them and fell to the ground, but Harpy narrowly avoided them.

Batman saw this and ran at Shade giving him a high kick to the head making him drop his cane and lose control of his powers releasing Hawkgirl. He went to check on Hawkgirl was fired upon by Sapphire. He countered by throwing a batarang in her forehead making her misfire at a pipe above. The pipe nearly hit Diana. She knocked the pipe away, but was forced to release cheetah.

Harpy engaged Sapphire in an aerial battle. Sapphire fired lasers that Harpy blocked with fireballs, and vice versa. Wonder Woman went after cheetah.

Superman was fighting Humanite and was having a hard time immobilizing him as the ape kept countering his attacks.

Batman engaged Luthor in a fight, trying to put this to an end. Luthor raised a gun at him but the dark knight tackled on the ground and lifted him by his collar but was met with a

head butt from Luthor followed by a punch in the jaw sending him back slightly.

Luthor made a run for the gun and reached it but just as he was about to fire, one of Sapphire's rays missed and hit the platform he was standing making him fall to sure death.

"There goes our pay check" muttered Humanite jumping and catching Luthor before he hit the ground. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you Lex." He commented putting him down.

"I'm sure." returned Luthor disbelievingly.

Batman watched from above and at the fight not paying attention to anything else until. "Ahhh!" Copperhead took advantage of the situation sneaked up on him from behind and used the special fangs in his head piece to bite Batman poisoning him. He held on as best as he could but was hit by Lantern's ray forcing him to hit the wall behind him knocking him unconscious.

Superman tried to apprehend Luthor but Humanite got in his way and was not trying to hold him back but he had a very hard time. "Luthor! They're too well organized!" he warned before getting a punch in the face.

Lantern was using his ring to try to catch Shade but the magician's cane covered the energy and pushed it back. "Let me get us out of here. It's either that or prison again."

"Alright, just do it!" Luthor exclaimed.

Shade covered the whole building in shadow. When Lantern forced the shadows away, the villains were gone.

Flash ran up the stairs to look around and found someone. "Look! We still got one of them." He pointed at Copperhead.

Superman flew up and saw Batman on the floor. "But they got one of us…" he turned Batman over and everyone saw that he was sweating and breathing hard from the poison.

* * *

Ivy was at home. She had told the league that she needed to sleep to be at work early tomorrow if she wanted to earn her paycheck. There was a knock on the door. Ivy opened it and came face to face with Lex Luthor. Ivy attempted to slam the door, Luthor caught it.

"What do you want?" she snarled at him.

"I need a bomb." he explained.

"I don't do that anymore Luthor." Ivy growled.

"Yes I know. You've now become a lowly mechanic. I can pay you ten times what you make in a year." Lex offered.

"It's not just any bomb." He said before Ivy could respond. "I need a bomb that can kill Superman. I'll provide you with whatever you need and allow you to build whatever you want as long as it can blow up the watchtower."

Ivy breathed deeply. Old instincts were surfacing. Already calculations were swimming through her head. The size of the watchtower, the thickness of the metal. How much force would be needed to breech it's walls. And Luthor was giving her full control. Usually her clients made demands and had their own ideas on how to do things. But no, she couldn't accept the job.

"No." she said. Luthor was getting desperate.

"Double my original offer and I'll even let you watch the explosion." he was practically begging.

Ivy thought it over. It was a good deal, and the old Ivy would have snatched it up in a second. But for Harpy, this provided other opportunities.

"Alright. I'll build a bomb capable of killing the Justice League." Ivy stated.

* * *

Ivy took her time building the bomb Luthor had asked for. Luthor had gotten impatient and one point but Ivy had quickly told him that him she went any faster she could blow them all to kingdom come. He stopped complaining and went to join the fake poker game that the other villains were playing while they waited for Batman.

* * *

Ivy had just finished her project. When the villains, minus Humanite and Grundy walked in.

"I'm done with it." she informed them.

"Good. Now we need to get into his belt." Luthor stated.

Sapphire placed the belt on a table and Luthor tried to get in to it.

After a few minutes fighting could be heard below. They all went down to investigate and found Humanite and Grundy fighting.

"STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" Luthor ordered.

They both froze.

"You imbeciles are killing me faster then the Kryptonite!" Luthor exclaimed.

"Sorry" they both stated separating from each other.

Luthor approached Batman. "You did this didn't you!"

"Well it won't happen again. Cheetah! Take over here, if our guest causes any more trouble, gag him!" ordered Luthor.

* * *

Ivy watched in boredom as Lex tried to get into Batman's belt. The only thing mildly interesting that happened was when Luthor ordered a shift change and had Humanite replace Cheetah on guard duty. Finally he got into the belt and found the remote for the watchtower's hanger. He sent Star Sapphire, Shade, and Grundy up to set the bomb.

The Joker took a T.V down so that Batman could watch the Watchtower blow up. Star Sapphire, Shade, and Grundy came back and Ivy went downstairs. On the way she overheard Humanite on the phone. She smirked. Looked like Luthor had more then one traitor. Granted Ivy had never intended to cooperate in the first place.

Ivy found the Joker eating popcorn and watching a T.V screen while waiting for the Watchtower to blow up. An explosion went off but it wasn't what anyone expected. One small firework went off. The explosion was shaped like a frowning face with X's for eyes. The Joker looked shocked for a minute, then began laughing madly, not noticing Ivy cut the power to the stasis field.

"Good one Ivy. You managed to pull a fast one over on old Lexy. But he is going to kill you now you know." The Joker said. Not even a minute later Luthor stormed into the room, followed by the rest of the villains.

"Ivy! You told me you would build me a bomb that would kill the Justice League." he snarled.

Ivy smirked. "I said I'd build a bomb capable of killing the Justice League. I never said I would let you use it." she explained.

"Does anyone else notice that the stasis field is off?" The Shade interjected.

"You betrayed me!" Luthor yelled at Ivy.

"I was never on your side to begin with. It's time you learned that no means no." she retorted.

"Get her!" Luthor ordered. Ivy threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared she was gone.

* * *

Ivy watched from above as the villains fought with the rest of the league. Seeing that they were all distracted she went to free Batman. Or that was the plan but it seemed that he had already escaped.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked her.

"Why'd I turn against Luthor when he offered me an opportunity that, in the past, I would've accepted in a heartbeat? Because I'm not like that anymore. The moment Luthor propositioned me I knew I wouldn't help him." she explained. She turned to leave. "Oh by the way," she called over her shoulder "tell the brat that he needs to work on his guard."

Batman smirked.

* * *

Ivy was waiting for someone. There was a knock at the door. Ivy opened it to find a tall black haired women with amber eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, dark pants, a black trench coat and a large gold pendant with a red stone set in it hanging from a gold mesh necklace.

"Got something for me?" the woman asked.

"You know I wouldn't have called you out here if I didn't, Tara." Ivy answered. She handed Tara a package that contained the real bomb.

"I'll make sure to put this in weapons storage." stated Tara before she left.

Ivy shut the door.

* * *

**In case you missed it, Harpy called Robin a brat in the last chapter, so she just gave Batman a clue to her identity, and, we finally see Tara. Don't expect her to show up much in person.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rejoice readers, for I bring unto you a thirteen page chapter! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: We've been over this I own my OC's, DC owns Justice League.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: It's the End of the World, and I'm Not Feeling Fine**

**

* * *

**

_Hades_: Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!

_Auron_: Heh, no wonder no one wants to die. - from Kingdom Hearts II

* * *

Harpy was singing. "Well I was just sitting there watching the weather channel when it flashed across the screen. News alert. Here comes a big one. It's the worst we've ever seen. And just to show you how bad it is they've named it Beelzebub. Everybody better head for the hills or hunker down and cover up. Hear the wind, feel the rain, it's coming faster than a freight train. Such a disaster they give it a name, it's a hurricane."

Superman and Wonder Woman were giving her odd looks.

"What?"

"I hardly think that that's appropriate right now." commented Superman.

"You mean because it's a tropical storm and not a hurricane?" Harpy asked innocently.

Superman sighed. "Sure. Let's go with that."

* * *

A fire truck was about to fall off of an overpass. Superman caught it, but one of the firemen fell through a hole in the windshield. Harpy swooped in and saved him, and Diana used her lasso to help Superman safely lower the truck onto the ground.

Harpy set the fireman she had rescued on the ground. Superman was making sure that both men were all right when a call for help rang through the air. A little girl was stuck in the tree that was about to be ripped out of the ground by its roots. Diana jumped in saved her but the tree was still going down the street. So Harpy sent out a controlled ribbon of fire and incinerated the tree. The smoldering remains were soon put out by the rain.

Turning around harpy saw Wonder Woman reunite the girl with her mother. She was so fixated on the sight that she didn't notice the streetlamp behind her start to come loose. Fortunately, Superman quickly flew over and got her out of the way before the lamp came crashing down. Harpy flew over to them.

"What happened? You just stopped." she asked Diana.

"I'm sorry. I was just, I don't know." She answered.

"What's wrong?" asked Superman.

"My mother used to say the planets revolved around me. She called me 'her little sun and stars. I left Themyscira against her wishes." Wonder Woman replied.

"Maybe you should go back and set things right." suggested Superman.

"But what would I say to her?" Dianna asked.

"Try the truth." answered the kryptonian.

"If only it were that easy." Wonder Woman responded.

Harpy frowned. "Why can't it be? She's your mother, and she loves you, right? She'd probably be happy just to see you safe." she said.

"Yes, I think you're right." Diana answered.

She started leaving but Superman stopped her "When will you be back?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she responded before flying away.

* * *

Batman had called Harpy. Diana was behaving strangely, she had asked the dark knight to look up a man named Felix Faust and wouldn't tell him what it was about. So Batman had asked Harpy to go check on Diana. So now Harpy was outside a very wrecked Museum of Natural History. She had arrived just in time to hear Superman say "When my friends start tearing up museums, it becomes my concern."

"What exactly did the museum do to offend you?" Harpy asked as she landed.

Both Wonder Woman and Superman ignored her.

"We've already alerted the others. When they get here, they'll want an explanation." stated Superman.

* * *

"Now tell us what's going on." said Superman once J'onn and Flash had showed up.

"When I returned home to Themyscira I found it in ruins. My sisters had been turned to stone. I looked for my mother and she had been turned to stone as well. Then a magician named Faust showed up. He told me that if I gathered three artifacts for him he would undo the spell."

"And you trust him to keep his word?" questioned Superman.

"Of course I don't trust him. But what else can I do?" she asked.

"Beat him senseless?" suggested Harpy.

"I agree! Let's go kick that would be sorcerers butt." said Flash.

"No, men are forbidden from ever setting foot on Themyscira." Diana stated.

"Somebody should have told him that." Flash responded.

"Besides, I gave my word that I would find the other relics." Answered the princess.

"I'm afraid that leaves us with one course of action…We'll have to help you." J'onn stated.

* * *

"Picture it," Flash began as he, J'onn and Harpy exited the Javelin somewhere in South America "the sun, the sea, hundreds of women, just like her running around, and _me_, the first man they've seen in, maybe, forever. Oh and look what I brought? Iced mochas for everyone! Sweet." He said as he fantasized.

Harpy laughed at him.

"What?" Flash asked in confusion.

"Well if all of the women on Themyscira are like Diana, and if you, not knowing the culture were to offend one of them…" Harpy trailed off.

"What?" Flash demanded again, not getting the red head's meaning.

Harpy grinned. "You would have to change your title to "The Fastest Eunuch Alive." she stated. Flash gulped.

"Perhaps we should concentrate on finding the relic." Suggested J'onn.

"No problem." Flash responded ran up the stairs to the pyramid and back out, while jumping a few stairs, finishing in seconds. He returned carrying a huge pot. "See? That was easy." He stated opening the pot.

The ground started to shake underneath them almost as soon as he touched the relic. Harpy took to the air and a giant snake burst from the ground.

"Why is it always reptiles?" Harpy muttered. "Why can't it be bunnies or something?" she said.

"Well bunnies aren't very scary." Flash responded.

"I'd be scared of a thirty foot bunny." stated Harpy.

"A thirty foot fire breathing bunny." she amended when the snake started spitting flame at them. J'onn was hit by the flames.

"Hey, over here you overgrown belt!" Harpy exclaimed as she lobbed fireballs at the snakes head.

"Flash, get J'onn and the artifact to the Javelin!" Harpy called to the speedster.

Flash did what Harpy asked him to while Harpy flew up high, several stories into the air, then came back down, feet first. She impacted with the serpents skull, sending the snake crashing to the ground. Harpy went to the Javelin. J'onn had woken up and then Batman called telling the trio that he had found something on Faust and they needed to meet up with him.

* * *

Faust's apartment was large and full of relics, statues, staffs, rods, masks and lots of books.

"Fascinating. Faust clearly has a great passion for learning." Spoke J'onn looking at all the books and relics that were collected.

"Yeah, but what exactly has he been learning?" Harpy commented as she looked over a row of books, mentally comparing Faust's collection to Spero's library.

Flash picked up a golden rod with large crystal medallion on top. "Where'd he get this stuff? Warlocks R' Us?" he asked looking through the clear crystal and examining the rod. He didn't notice how the medallion split at the centre and opened like an eye, or the energy that was charging in the crystal.

"Don't touch that!" Batman warned. It was too late.

The rod released all of its energy from the eye and would have hit Batman had if he hadn't ducked. The blast left a large scorch mark on the wall.

"Oops." Flash said sheepishly.

"Don't touch anything! We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with." Snapped Batman, as he angrily grabbed the rod out of Flash's hands.

Superman, J'onn, and Diana quickly placed the items they had picked up back where they had found them.

"So, who is this Faust?" Superman asked.

Batman pulled out a photo and set it on the table that was in the middle of the room. "Felix Faust was once a respected professor of Archaeology. But when he became fascinated with the mystical arts he was kicked out of the University for his heretical ideas. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, and several of them later disappeared under mysterious circumstances." He explained.

"I have a pretty good idea what happened to them." Diana said as she looked at a case filled with artifacts. At the very top there were three stone faces frozen in horror.

"Ew!" exclaimed Flash.

"He's mad." Superman stated.

"It get's worse." Batman began. "I found his journal. The last entry makes reference to Tartarus."

Harpy felt her chest tighten up as the old stories flooded into her mind.

"The pit of lost Souls…" Diana muttered.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman asked.

"No. It's real." Harpy stated. "Long ago, the Queen of the Amazons fell in love with a being that some would call a god. Hades." she explained in distaste.

"War broke out between the inhabitants of Mount Olympus and the Titans, Hades betrayed his fellows and made a deal with the Titans. He would deliver Mount Olympus into the Titan's hands; in return, he would be given rule over all humanity. Hades tricked the Queen into leaving the gates of Olympus open." Here Harpy began to smirk. "Despite this the Titans still lost. For his treason, Hades was cast into Tartarus, to rule over the dead." Harpy paused, allowing Wonder Woman to end the story.

"For her unwitting role in Hades' plot, my mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the Underworld. To make sure that the gate could never be unlocked, its only key was broken up and scattered across the globe. Mother told me that she kept a piece in the temple, as a daily reminder of her eternal shame." She stated sadly.

"Then these parts we've been gathering are parts of the key." J'onn concluded.

"But why would Faust want it?" inquired Flash.

"Only one reason." Batman stated as he placed the artifacts on the table and put them together. "He intends to use it"

"Where is this gateway to the Underworld?" Superman asked.

"Beneath Themyscira" Diana answered.

"Diana, you can't give Faust the key." Superman stated.

"If I don't, my mother and sisters will remain petrified forever." Diana answered.

"And if you do, the world will end." Harpy stated morosely.

"What are you going to do?" J'onn asked.

* * *

On the Javelin, Harpy had a hand partially covering her face and was breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you alright?" Flash asked in concern from the seat next to her.

She didn't answer right away. What was she supposed to say? That she wasn't sure the plan would work. That back home she had been told stories about the Olympians as a warning to never interact with those who would call themselves gods because they could probably kill you. That she really wanted to follow protocol and call Tara for back up, even though she knew that Tara would want the key destroyed long before it could reach Faust, leaving the Amazons to their fate.

Instead she said "If Hades gets out he could kill us."

"That won't happen." stated Superman "We'll stop Faust before he can free Hades."

Harpy sighed and leaned back into her chair. It was silent in the Javelin, until Batman spoke up.

"We're here." He stated as the island came in to view.

* * *

"Faust!" Diana called.

"Intriguing. Back already? And with hours to spare. I am impressed." the magician stated.

"Have you got the relics?"

Diana showed him the fully assembled key.

"But first, free my mother!" she demanded.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" he replied, summoning the Medusa medallion.

"Raves vitae!" as soon as he finished, the medallion glowed yellow and Hippolyta was no longer petrified.

Diana gave Faust the key before turning to her mother.

"Mother." The sort lived reunion was ruined by Faust.

"After three thousand years, the Key is finally complete." He gloated.

"Diana, you didn't." the Queen murmured in disbelief.

Faust turned to them. "Thank you for your assistance. But now that your usefulness is over, there's only one detail left." the Medusa medallion appeared in his right hand

"Petrofachis_- _What!" his incantation was interrupted by Flash snatching the medallion from him.

"You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve, pal." Flash confidently stated.

"What is this!" Faust demanded.

His only answer was Batman swinging down and punching him.

"You brought _men_ here? To Themyscira?" the Queen asked her daughter.

"Did you really think she'd trust scum like you?" Batman asked as Superman and J'onn appeared next to him.

"It's over Faust, come along quietly." Superman said.

"NEVER!" Faust shouted before firing magic energy at them. Batman dodged to the side.

Superman flew up but was hit by a pinkish purple energy blast. That's when Harpy decided to make an appearance.

She sent two fireballs at him. They stuck him in the back. Faust recovered from the hit and fired purple energy orbs at Harpy. She dodged them and they exploded behind her.

Harpy sent out a ribbon of fire that she twisted around Faust in an attempt get at the key. Faust caused the ground to rise up and smother it. He then sent more energy orbs at her Harpy was able to fly around most of them, but one hit her and sent her crashing to the floor.

Flash taunted Faust into attacking him. The speedster easily dodged all of the magic blast sent his way so Faust the ground to rise again, tripping Flash and sending him skidding into a pillar.

Faust was about to send another magic blast at Flash but J'onn tackled him, causing him to lose his grip on the key. At this point Harpy has recovered and went to take the key while Faust was distracted by the other league members. She was about to fly out of the building with the key when Faust noticed.

"Give that back!" he demanded.

"How about… no." Harpy responded. Faust fired more magic blasts that Harpy either dodged or countered with fire balls. Seeing that he was getting no where, Faust tried another tactic.

"Empelloy!" he shouted as he tossed several seeds onto the ground. The seeds quickly sprouted into sickly green vines that entangled Harpy and caused her to drop the key. Harpy tried to burn the vines up, but they quickly re-grew and ensnared her once again. The other heroes tried to come to her aide but they to became trapped by the vines.

Meanwhile Faust got the key and subdued the Queen. He cast a spell that caused them both to vanish from the room.

With Faust gone the vines withered, freeing the heroes from their grasp.

"There's only one place they could have gone, follow me." Diana instructed once everyone had regrouped. She took a torches and led them a door. She pressed on a huge switch and the door opened to a flight of stairs the led underground.

"What's that smell?" Flash asked almost as soon as the group began descending.

Harpy answered him immediately. "Death."

When they got to the bottom of the staircase they were greeted with the sight of ruins. Past the ruins was a set of large doors that were locked with huge gears and massive counterweights. In front of the door stood Faust, with the Amazon Queen chained to a broken pillar.

"I beg you, stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" she pleaded.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I've dreamt of this moment all my life. Now, let us not keep our new lord waiting." Faust responded as he placed the key into the lock that was in front of the door. The heroes tried to get to Faust, but it was to late. Faust turned the key and the gears began to move, the weights shifted, and the bars holding the door shut released.

The doors opened and fiery light poured out of them. It was like staring into the sun, only you were right next to it. A figure emerged from the fire. It was a huge man dressed in red and black armor. Faust knelt down before him. Harpy was quickly filled with a sense of dread. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to run. Instead she hid behind the ancient rubble.

"Welcome, Lord Hades. To honor you, I brought an offering." Faust said as he gestured to the Queen.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hippolyta, here to greet her lord and master on his triumphant return from, ah, but you know where I've been." Hades said as he took off his helmet revealing a handsome man with an angled face, long curly black hair, a goatee and a small moustache.

"Not a day has passed since I haven't been reminded of your treachery." The Queen responded.

"And not a day has passed since I have yearned to feel the sweet touch of living flesh, again." Hades stated as he lovingly stroked her cheek and lifting her face to steal a kiss from her.

"My lord" Faust interrupted. "I have upheld my end of the bargain; I delivered your freedom and the Amazon queen, now I demand what you promised me."

Diana snuck closer in order to free her mother.

"Ah yes, 'Ultimate Knowledge'" Hades mused as his left hand charged with flaming energy. Then pressed his forefinger to Faust head. "Ultimately, pain and suffering are all man will ever know."he finished. Faust was drained of his life and aged rapidly until he was wrinkled old man screaming in pain.

Diana who rushed in and took one of the swords on the ground and cut her mother's restraints. "Hurry mother!"

"Hippolyta, you didn't tell me you had a daughter." Hades stated before he sent a fireball at the two women. Fortunately, they took cover behind some rocks before it could hit them. Hades stepped out through the fire, "I wonder if she's as loving as her mother."

Superman flew up and punched Hades in the face. It barely fazed him. He flicked Superman away as if he were an insect. Batman threw some explosive bat-a-rangs. They had no effect whatsoever. Flash run in circles around Hades while rapidly punching him. Hades soon grew tired of this. He inhaled deeply and breathed a huge stream of fire after the speedster, but it didn't manage to catch up with Flash's super speed.

While this was happening, Harpy was going over her options. _"If I fight him he'll probably kill me. If I call Tara, I won't get any reception because I'm who knows how far underground. If I run to get help, he might notice and kill me. If I sit back and watch, I might get killed in the crossfire… I'm going to die." _Well, okay, she was panicking, borderline hysteria.

Suddenly something occurred to her. _"The key. If I go all out, act like I'm gunning for him, I might be able to divert one of my attacks and destroy it." _Just as she had made this plan Hades exclaimed "YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE A GOD!" Long dead soldiers began to rise out of the ground. "Behold the fate of all heroes!" Hades declared.

Harpy smirked. _"Oh yeah. Mr. Arrogant is going down."_ she thought as she began radiating heat. She incinerated the nearby zombies, before flying up a far out of reach as she could get without being to close to the top of the cave. She looked around to assess the situation.

The undead were everywhere. No matter how many were destroyed countless more took their place. Watching it all with a smile was Hades. Behind him, the doors to Tartarus and the key, still sitting in the lock.

"They're endless, how can we overcome them?" asked Diana

"You can't!" Hades declared.

Harpy, still high above the battlefield, stuck her hands out in front of herself, and summoned flames into both of them. Once the flames had amassed she sent out a large stream of flame that took the shape of an Asian dragon. She twisted it through the battlefield, burning some of the zombies to ash, before directing it at Hades.

Hades sent a fireball that cut through the dragon shaped flame, dispersing it. Then he sent a fireball at Harpy. She dodged it, but the shockwave from it exploding knocked her out of the air. She was caught by Superman.

Faust, who was behind Hades, cast a spell that sent a large orb of magical energy into Hades' back. Energy crackled around him and he changed into a monster with gray skin, sharp teeth, and three tongues.

"_I knew it." _Harpy thought to herself. _"He's no God. He's a demon."_

Hades turned around a blasted Faust with a fireball. Harpy took advantage of his turned back and sent a steady stream of intense flame at him. Hades turned around and walked through the flames to get to Harpy. Harpy called up more power, making the flames more intense. Hades slowed down a bit, but he kept walking. He didn't notice the flames that got around him went on to bombard the key, not breaking it, but still leaving large cracks in it.

Finally, Hades got to Harpy. He caught the red head by the arms and lifted her up to eye level. He carefully examined that part of her face that wasn't covered by her mask.

"Tell me child. You wouldn't happen to know a white winged woman named Dahlia, would you?" Hades asked.

"What does my mother have to do with anything?" Harpy snapped.

Hades chuckled. "I see that you inherited none of your mother's intelligence. She knew better than to challenge a god." he stated.

Harpy began to giggle, then it turned into outright laughter. "First, my mother was an idiot. That's why she's dead. Second," she said pausing for a moment as a grin overtook her face "You are no god." she finished. Hades angrily slammed her into the ground. With her hands now free Harpy summoned the last of her strength and sent a fireball at the key. The key, already weakened from her previous assault, shattered.

"No!" Hades exclaimed.

Exhausted and injured, Harpy blacked out just as the door to Tartarus began sucking up everything in it's path.

* * *

Ivy felt cold. She opened her eyes. She was alone in a room, laying on a soft bed. She tried to stand but collapsed onto her hands and knees. "Harpy!" she heard a voice call in alarm. It was Superman. He helped her back into the bed.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About three hours." Superman answered.

"I want to go outside." Harpy stated.

"You need to rest." Batman stated as he entered the room.

Harpy frowned. "Resting in here won't help. I need the sun." she explained.

"You can't even walk." the Dark Knight pointed out.

"Superman can carry me. Right?" Harpy turned to the Man of Steel. "Uh, sure." he replied.

"Fine." Batman growled.

* * *

Superman had carried Harpy to the beach, where he set her down in the warm sand. Harpy stretched out her wings in order to absorb heat from the sun. She paused for a moment, having realized something. She turned to Superman.

"How come I'm not in Tartarus right now?" she asked. Seeing the confused look on she elaborated. "How come I didn't get sucked in when I passed out?"

"Flash grabbed you, then used his speed to keep you both out of the vortex." Superman explained.

"Oh." Harpy said.

A little while later Diana and her mother walked up. "I heard you were out here. My mother wanted to meet you." .

"You fought bravely against Hades, and you destroyed the key causing him to be banished to the underworld. You have the eternal gratitude of the Amazons. Later, when you are feeling better, I would like to formally honor you and your comrades. " Hippolyta stated.

Harpy tilted her head to the side, thinking. "I should be able to stand on my own in a few hours." she said after a moment.

"You'll be able to heal that quickly?" Diana asked in disbelief. Harpy shrugged. "The only reason I can't walk without assistance in because my energy reserves and body temperature are low. Once I warm up I'll be able to walk. But it will be a few days before I can fly, and at least a week before I can use my fire element again." she explained.

* * *

True to her word, hours later, Harpy was able to walk on her own. There was a ceremony in which Hippolyta once again thanked the heroes and presented them with golden laurel wreaths. Finally the Queen addressed Diana. "As your mother I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us…but as your Queen I must uphold the laws of Themyscira. For bringing these men here to our island, you have broken our most sacred law. This cannot be overlooked."

"But Mother!" Diana protested. The Queen raised her hand to silence her. "Diana I have no choice. It is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira." she stated sadly. The League was in shock. Harpy recovered the most quickly. She turned to Diana. "You didn't tell us just how serious this law was." she murmured so that only the Princess could hear. Superman stepped forward. "She only did this because she loves you. You can't punish her for that."

"No. Mother's right." Diana interrupted. Then to her mother she said "I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgment. The fates were against us, Mother, goodbye." she turned and walked toward the Javelin.

"This is so bogus." Flash muttered as Harpy pushed him toward the Javelin.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Batman whispered to him.

* * *

Once back in her apartment, Ivy emailed Tara her report. Then she went to bed knowing that news of Hades escape, no matter how brief, would not go over well.

**

* * *

**

Right so that's all for this chapter in case you missed it, Hades mentioned Ivy's mother, now think about how long he was imprisoned. That should give you some idea about how long Ivy's people can live.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's how it is currently as I am typing this. This story has 1,040 hits, three favorites, one alert, and … seven reviews from the same two people. Now I know it can be hard to think of something to say in a review but all I get from doing this is reviews, so if you could just say something like, "I like this" or "Update again soon" that would be a big confidence boost for me, which would mean more frequent updates.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Seriously, where is he?

* * *

"I'm not normally a praying man, but if you're up there, please save me, Superman!"

— **Homer Simpson**

* * *

Ivy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello." she said.

It was Tara. "We've got a problem." she stated.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked in a worried tone.

"You didn't destroy the key before Hades escaped." Tara growled.

"We sent him back to the pit. What's the problem?" Ivy snapped back, even though she did have an idea of what was wrong.

"You should have destroyed the key as soon as you realized what it was for." Tara responded.

"If I had done that then the Amazons would still be petrified." Ivy stated despairingly.

"It doesn't matter. If I had told the council about this, you'd be on trial right now." Tara stated.

"But I didn't do anything wr… you didn't tell the council?"

"I don't like them. They don't like you. I like you. Therefore, I had no reason to tell them. The next time you fail to destroy a ancient artifact before it releases a heretic god, don't report it."

* * *

The next day Harpy woke u to the sound of her communicator beeping. "Hello." she answered with a yawn.

It was Batman. "Your needed at the Watchtower." he stated.

"You sure? It'll be a few more days before I can fight." Harpy said.

"That's fine. You just need to be on monitor duty while Green Lantern and Hawkgirl search for Superman and J'onn." Batman said.

"…I'm not even going to ask." Harpy sighed.

* * *

About a week later, Harpy was outside the Central City police station, waiting for Green Lantern to bail Flash out of jail.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there." Flash said as he and Lantern walked out. Lantern slapped him upside the head.

"What were you thinking?" G.L growled.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Flash exclaimed.

"That much is obvious." Harpy stated.

"Hey, if I wanted the third degree I could have stayed in there. Like I told them I don't remember." Flash said.

"Alright, let's start with the last thing you do remember." Lantern suggested.

"Let's see…" Flash began "after I caught the gorilla he told me"

"The gorilla talked to you?" Lantern interrupted.

"Yeah, right after I stopped his car." Flash said.

Harpy stared at him. "Can you see the talking gorilla right now Flash? Is he here with us?" she asked.

"Hey! We all have a Martian's number on our speed dial. I think I deserve the benefit of a doubt!" the speedster protested.

"Let's check it out…together this time." Lantern said.

* * *

The three heroes arrived at the park were the police were still searching for the gorilla. They began searching.

"Wait, I've got something." Lantern said when his ring picked up a trail. The trail led to a tunnel.

When they inspected the tunnel they found a gray gorilla. The gorilla let out a loud yell. Lantern blasted it with his ring and the gorilla ended up outside the tunnel.

"Was that really necessary?" the gorilla asked.

"Okay. So he can talk. Who are you?" G.L asked the gorilla.

"My name is Solovar. I'm Chief of Security for Gorilla City." the gorilla, Solovar stated.

The three heroes exchanged a look. "Gorilla City? You've got to be kidding." said Flash.

"I assure you, this is no laughing matter." Solovar said grimly.

"Go on." Lantern urged.

"Safely hidden from humanity, we apes have lived in peace for thousands of years. Until the black day when a power mad genius named Grodd tried to conquer our city with advanced mind control technology. We were able to thwart his evil plot, but we couldn't prevent his escape. It wasn't until later that we discovered that he had also stolen our city's security plans. He's sworn revenge on everyone in Gorilla City." Solovar explained.

"So that's why you're here?" Flash questioned.

"Yes. To stop him from carrying out his threats." Solovar stated.

"A mind control device could explain the isotope thefts… and Flash's crossover to the dark side." Harpy hypothesized.

"He need those isotopes to power his devices." Solovar explained.

"So where is he?" Flash inquired.

Solovar walked over to a bush that turned out to be a scooter hidden by a holographic field. A compartment opened on scooter and Solovar pulled out a gold case.

"My investigation showed that Grodd had been carrying on an e-mail correspondence with a local scientist. Dr. Sarah Corwin" As he spoke Solovar pulled some papers out of the case and handed them to Green Lantern. Flash and Harpy leaned in to get a look.

"I knew there was there was something weird about that lady." Flash commented.

"We had better call the others." Green Lantern declared.

"Why? You think we can't handle one dumb old gorilla?" Flash said better adding "No offense." directed at Solovar. "It'll be a piece of cake." he finished before speeding off.

"Flash! Hold on!" Harpy exclaimed as she followed him.

* * *

When Harpy arrived, Flash had just been knocked onto a table by a punch from a large black gorilla that Harpy assumed was Grodd. Harpy remained hidden in the shadows of the doorway watching Grodd and Dr. Corwin. Grodd put on a strange helmet. Seconds later, Green Lantern and Solovar busted in, creating a hole in the wall.

"So much for subtlety." Harpy muttered as she stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Solovar, you were a fool to come here." Grodd stated.

"You can't control us while were wearing these." Solovar said, gesturing toward metal headbands that both he and G.L were wearing.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking of controlling you." Grodd said right before a red circle on his helmet glowed.

"_Ah, crap."_ Harpy thought to herself. She felt something shove it's way into her mind. She vaguely registered the fact that Flash was now attacking Green Lantern and Solovar right as her world went black.

* * *

Harpy was standing in darkness. Well, it wasn't darkness, so much as it was an absence of… anything really. No light, no objects, nothing but an annoying voice that kept saying "Destroy them." A command to which Harpy would respond "No."

"Destroy them."

"No."

"Destroy them."

"Destroy who?"

"Destroy Green Lantern and Solovar."

"No way am I doing that."

Outside of Harpy's mind, for that's where she was even if she wasn't aware of it, it appeared that she had just zoned out almost as soon as Grodd had initiated is mind control. And while Harpy's blank stare was rather creepy, it was better the Flash's relentless attack.

* * *

When Harpy came out of her trance like state, she was aware that she had something on her head. She blinked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You and Flash were under Grodd's mind control. Flash began attacking us, and you just zoned out." Green Lantern answered.

"Oh. That makes sense." Harpy commented.

G.L, Flash, and Solovar gave her odd looks.

"Grodd originally developed his mind control to work on the residents of Gorilla City, right? Primates. Despite how I look, my mind is more avian than simian. He was able to put me in a trance, but Grodd couldn't get me to do anything for him." She explained.

"Alright, now we need to get some back up." Green Lantern stated. He tried his communicator. It didn't work, nor did Flash or Harpy's communicator. The reason for this was the energy shield that covered the city. Lantern tried to shut down the generator the produced the shield, but the generator itself was shielded. With no other option, the four went to find Grodd.

* * *

The city was silent. The streets were completely empty.

"This is really creepy." Harpy commented.

"Yeah. Usually when a city looks his empty, flesh eating zombies are involved." said Flash.

"You watch to many movies." Green Lantern retorted.

Solovar silenced them. "Listen."

There was the sound of many voices in the distance.

"Maybe you don't watch enough." Flash said to G.L.

* * *

They found a large crowd of people gathered in front of a building that had a video screen. In front of the crowd was Grodd. His face was on the video screen.

The people that had gathered were all cheering his name.

"We're to late, they're already under his control." Solovar stated.

"Uh, how many more of these things do you got?" Flash asked while gesturing to his headband.

"One." Solovar answered.

"Can you make more?" Harpy asked.

"Not without returning to Gorilla city." Solovar responded.

"Yeah, we're screwed." Harpy deadpanned.

* * *

The four worked they're way into the crowd as Grodd silenced the masses and began to speak.

"People of Central City, the age of hairless, simple minded humanity is over. Today a new age dawns. Today, Grodd rules." The crowd began cheering.

"Humans are slow, ugly, immoral, and have an unpleasant body odor."

"Hey! Who you calling slow!" Flash yelled.

"Flash, don't heckle the super-villain." Green Lantern reprimanded.

The speedster ignored him and continued. "We don't have to listen to this."

"Flash. Shut up." Harpy growled.

"Humans are inferior creatures, fit only to serve at my whim. But after Gorilla City falls, you will be the paving stones on which I will build my new empire." Grodd declared.

"Hey monkey boy! Why don't you go climb a skyscraper." Flash shouted.

"Intruders! Destroy them!" Grodd ordered the crowd.

"I always knew I would die because of stupidity, I just thought it would be my own." Harpy commented as the crowd closed in.

"We need some breathing room." Green Lantern said before he flew up and used his ring to create a ditch around Flash and Solovar.

"Make yourselves scarce. I'm going after Grodd." He stated before flying off.

Harpy flew up and began lobbing fireballs at the crowd. Not to hit them, just to get them to back off. Solovar was doing the same, only with a gun. Two girls, a blond a brunet, managed to climb up to where Flash and Solovar were.

"Hey ladies. Remember me? I saved your lives this morning." Flash said.

"Flash, they're under mind control. You can't reason with them." Harpy stated before she got distracted by movement she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Lantern! Guys with rocket launchers, right behind you!" she warned.

G.L managed to make a shield right before the rockets hit.

"Would you excuse me?" Flash said to Solovar. He ran over to the men with rocket launchers, took one of the rockets, and put it in backwards.

"I'd run if I were you." he told the men. And so then did, getting out of range just before the rocket exploded.

Flash ran back over to Solovar. "We can't hold them off for much longer." the gorilla stated.

"How much do you weigh?" Flash asked.

"About four hundred of your pounds. Why do you" Solovar was cut off by Flash picking him up and speeding him over to an alley.

Harpy and Green Lantern followed them. Harpy slapped Flash over the back of the head as soon as she landed. "Ow!" Flash exclaimed.

Harpy glared at him. "When we get out of this, I'm making you sit through Batman's "Why we don't tick off the villain who has a clear advantage over us" lecture, and then I'm punching you in the face!" she growled.

"Grodd got away." Green Lantern stated, clearly ignoring his teammates, "if he used his rocket bike, I can use my ring to pick up his trail."

* * *

Grodd had used the rocket bike, and the trail led to a military base.

"Halt, in the name of Grodd!" a guard shouted as soon as the heroes arrived. He began shooting. Solovar took the gun from him, then knocked him out.

"Hurry. Before Grodd finds out we're here." He stated. An alarm went off.

"Something tells me he already knows." Flash said.

Harpy shook her head. "That's a launch alert." she said.

Four missiles took off seconds later. Harpy and Green Lantern flew after them.

"We'll go after the missiles, you stop Grodd." Lantern shouted to Flash and Solovar.

They caught up to the missiles over the ocean. Harpy knocked out the propulsion system of one, causing it to fall into the sea. Green Lantern used his ring to make a hole in another missile, allowing him to rip out some wire that caused it to explode in midair. Unfortunately he got hit by some debris that knocked him out and sent him falling to the earth. Harpy dove after him, allowing the other two missiles to continue on their way to gorilla city.

Harpy caught G.L before he hit the ground. "Come on. I need you awake." she muttered.

Lantern woke up moments later and he and Harpy began flying after the missiles again.

"No, we're to late." Lantern said once he saw that the missiles were close to striking their target.

Hawkgirl, J'onn, and Wonder Woman flew out of the city and toward the missiles. J'onn phased through one and came out holding the detonator. The missile hit the ground, but didn't explode.

Hawkgirl hit the other missile with her mace. It broke into two sections. Hawkgirl hit one of them with her mace, making it blow up, but the other was falling right toward the city.

Wonder Woman managed to fly in front of it and tried to slow it down. It went through a building before getting close enough to the ground to enable Diana to get some footing. Diana managed to slow the missile enough that the back end hit the ground, breaking the missile in half, again. Momentum caused the front end of the missile to keep moving, taking the Amazon princess with it. When it finally came to a stop, Diana had disappeared underneath it, apparently crushed.

Batman rushed forward and began trying to dig her out as a crowd gathered. Harpy grabbed a hold of what was left of the missile. She had barely begun lifting it when it was tossed to the side by Diana, who didn't appear to have a scratch on her.

"The fates were kind today, your city is safe." Diana said to the crowd as soon as she, Batman, and Harpy were out of the crater. The crowd began cheering. Diana noticed Batman's dirt covered gloves, even tough he tried to hid them, and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Harpy found out from Batman that the reason, he, Hawkgirl, J'onn, and Wonder Woman were in Gorilla City was because Batman had traced an energy signature that was the same as the one that had caused Central City to disappear.

Grodd had had his brain fried because Flash had rewired his mind control helmet and was now being kept in a cage in Gorilla City. As the Heroes were walking away from the cage Harpy remembered something. She turned to Batman

"When it was obvious that Grodd had the entire population of Central City under his control, Flash drew attention to himself, thus causing Grodd to order the civilians to attack us." she said.

Batman glared at Flash.

* * *

**I noticed something about episode fifteen. If you pause it at the scene were you first she the crowd gathered, there are three gorillas shown on the left side near some trees. They don't show up later in the episode. It's weird.**

**Review Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaper Seven: Hell Hath No Fury**

* * *

We are all parasites; we humans, the greatest. ~Martin H. Fischer

* * *

Harpy was in the middle of a fight with some mobster goons when she received a call from Batman.

"What is it?" she asked as she dodged a punch.

"I have evidence that an Amazon was involved in stealing chemicals from Gotham Biotech." Batman stated over the com-link. Harpy blasted a gun out of the thugs hands.

"No." she stated.

"I haven't even asked you yet." Batman responded dryly. Harpy dodged a crowbar.

"I'm busy putting your training to good use. Ask Hawkgirl to go investigate." Harpy replied as she punched a guy in the face.

* * *

A while later, Harpy was responded to an alarm at the Gem Depository. When she arrived she found Wonder Woman with a collapsed Superman. Flash and Green Lantern arrived moments later.

"Hey, what's wrong with the big guy?" Flash asked.

"I found him like this after meeting Aresia." Wonder Woman answered."Who?" Flash questioned.

"One of my Amazon sisters." Diana explained.

"I thought they never let them off the island." Flash commented.

"Where is she?" Harpy inquired.

"She got away. You track her down while I take Superman to the Watchtower." Wonder Woman said before flying off with Superman in her arms.

"So what now?" Flash asked.

"We look for clues." Green Lantern responded as he crouched down and began scanning the area with his ring.

"What? Like fingerprints, matchbooks, self addressed stamped envelopes." Flash suggested.

"No, like this." Green Lantern's scan had picked up an unknown substance. G.L rubbed his finger through it so he could examine it more closely.

Flash got closer so he could look. Harpy moved further away. "I have an idea. Let's not go around touching mysterious substances when we don't know what it was that made our teammate sick." she said.

"Superman's an alien. I mean kryptonite doesn't affect us? Why would this?" Flash reasoned.

"Because "this" is an illness, not a radioactive space rock. For all we know it could turn people into flesh craving monsters!" Harpy snapped.

Flash stared at her for a moment then grinned. "Zombie movie marathon on the horror movie channel?" he inquired.

"I needed something to do during monitor duty." Harpy muttered.

"Zombies aside, Harpy does have a point. We should get this stuff analyzed." Lantern stated.

"And you should wash your hands… with bleach and…" Harpy's attention turned to her other teammate, who was starting to sway on his feet, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, I really don't feel so… ugh." Flash collapsed. Harpy caught him before he hit the ground. She cursed under her breath.

"You better get him to the watchtower." she told John. He nodded before taking off with the speedster.

Harpy ran a hand through her hair. "What is going on here?" she said, thinking aloud.

* * *

Soon the illness had spread throughout the entire city. Harpy was doing her best to help by getting people out of crashed cars and burning buildings. While doing this she noticed something interesting, only males were being effected by the pathogen.

Harpy wasn't the only hero out in Gotham that night. A couple of times she had spotted Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing.

Unfortunately despite the psychical conditioning he had received from Batman's training, it wasn't long before Robin had succumb to the illness.

Harpy was cradling the boy wonder in her arms when she was joined by Nightwing.

"It got to him too?" he asked.

"Looks like it." Harpy answered. She noticed that Nightwing was sweating and keeping himself up by leaning against a wall.

"You're not looking to good yourself." she commented.

"I'm fine." Nightwing mumbled before collapsing.

Batgirl showed up and rushed to Nightwing's side. "Can you contact Batman?" she asked.

"Yeah, give me a moment." Harpy responded as she shifted Robin's position in her arms so she could activate her communicator. "Harpy to Batman, come in Batman."

She got an answer, it just wasn't who she was hoping for. "This is J'onn. Batman as been affected by the poison."

"Have you made any breakthroughs combating it?" Harpy asked.

"The only thing I've found so far is that it's an allergen, not a virus." the Martian, answered.

Harpy resisted the urge to curse. "Alright, thanks J'onn. Harpy out." She turned to Batgirl. "Batman's got it to." she informed her.

Batgirl hesitated for a moment. "We better get these two to the Bat cave then." she stated.

"Lead the way." Harpy replied.

* * *

At the Bat cave, Harpy and Batgirl had put Nightwing, Robin, and, after finding that the butler had been affected as well, Alfred, into hospital like beds.

"It's says something, that I'm not even surprised that he has all of this medical equipment." Harpy muttered.

"Look kid. I've got to get out of here and track down the psycho responsible for this. Will you be able to take care of them until an antidote can be found?" she asked Batgirl. Batgirl looked hesitant, but nodded anyway. Harpy sighed and pulled out a cell-phone.

"_Hey, this thing get's pretty good reception in here."_ she thought as she dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Batgirl inquired.

"My sister. She's a Doctor. It doesn't feel right, leaving you to take care of them by yourself, so I'm going to see if she'll be willing to talk you through this." Harpy explained.

Batgirl frowned. "Won't she be busy with the epidemic?" she questioned.

Harpy shook her head. "She's not anywhere near Gotham right now, so no." The phone was ringing.

"How did you hurt yourself this time?" a feminine voice asked as soon as the ringing stopped.

Harpy twitched in annoyance. "I'm not hurt, Lily. There's an epidemic in Gotham. Some kind of allergen that only affects males. I've got a girl here who I'm going to have to leave alone while I go find the person responsible, which means she'll have to look after her friends on her own and I was wondering if you would talk to her." she explained.

"Alright, I'll do it. But you'll owe me." Lily stated. Harpy handed the phone to Batgirl, then left.

* * *

Harpy found Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl trying to stop a helicopter from crashing to the street. Much to everyone's surprise the chopper was stopped by Star Sapphire who used her powers to set it on the roof of a building.

Hawkgirl, Harpy, and Wonder Woman got into defensive stances as soon as they landed.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight." Star Sapphire said. "In fact I came to warn you." she continued.

"About Aresia?" Diana questioned.

"She's crazy. She wants to wipe out all the men in the world." Star Sapphire explained.

"We noticed." Hawkgirl commented.

"Tell us where she is." Harpy demanded.

"She and Tsukuri are at the air base. But it may already be to late." Star Sapphire answered.

* * *

One the way to the airbase Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl told Harpy why Aresia was out to destroy all men. Apparently, She was born in "Man's world". When she was just a girl, she and her mother were forced to flee their homeland from war. On a refugee ship, she was attacked by pirates, who also sank the ship. After drifting aimlessly for days, she washed ashore on Themyscira, where she taken in by Queen Hippolyta, and raised as an Amazon.

"First a war, then pirates, then she's raised to hate all men. I'm surprised she didn't act sooner." Harpy commented.

* * *

They arrived hanger where Aresia and Tsukuri had obtained a stealth bomber, just in time to here Aresia say "Good, then there's just one unfinished matter to attend to."

"And it will remain unfinished!" Diana exclaimed as she, Star Sapphire, Hawkgirl, and Harpy flew into the hanger. Diana punched Tsukuri in the jaw, sending her crashing into some metal barrels.

Hawkgirl attacked Aresia with her mace. The blond used her golden bracelets to block the blow, but was still sent reeling.

"What took you?" Aresia asked as she got up. Star Sapphire formed a barrier between Aresia and the female members of the league.

"Forgive our little deception." Star Sapphire said as she joined Aresia.

"Diana, I had Star Sapphire bring you here so I could offer you one last chance to join our noble cause." Aresia explained.

"Noble cause? You think the eliminating the entire human race is a "Noble cause"?" Harpy questioned, while resisting the urge to laugh.

"Not the entire human race just the men." Aresia explained. "Man's world is corrupt and"

"You're so stupid!" Harpy interrupted. "Men are not what's with humanity. It is not men who instill corruption and greed into society. No the problem with humanity is humanity."

"You're wrong. There are no men on Themyscira and it is a paradise." Aresia argued.

Harpy had a malevolent look on her face. "Really now, a paradise. Is there no jealousy? No wanting for anything? No suspicion? No competition?" Aresia didn't answer.

"You would stand against us, your sisters?" she asked instead.

"Yes." Diana answered.

"_My sisters aren't here." _Harpy thought.

"A pity." as soon as Aresia said this, Star Sapphire took down her barrier and began attacking with laser bolts, which Diana deflected. Tsukuri engaged Hawkgirl. Leaving Harpy to deal with Aresia. Harpy sent fireballs at Aresia, which the blond blocked using her bracelets. Seeing that her current tactic was going no where, Harpy aimed one of her fireballs at a nearby barrel. The resulting explosion knocked Aresia to the floor and disoriented her long enough for Harpy to knock her out. At this point Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman had incapacitated their respective foes, and, after making sure that there foes were sufficiently restrained, the three began looking for something that would help J'onn find a cure.

While searching they found the Amazon Queen tied up in the plane. They also found a sample of the allergen which Hawkgirl immediately took to the watchtower.

Before Aresia was taken away by the police Hippolyta that she didn't survive the shipwreck on her own; she was rescued by the ship's captain, who brought her to Themyscira before dying of heart failure. Both of them were found by Hippolyta, who buried the captain in an unmarked grave near the beach. The only man buried on Themyscira.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Aresia demanded.

"I didn't think it was important. I didn't think he was important." The Queen answered.

"Maybe you were wrong." Harpy responded as Aresia was led away.

* * *

Before the Queen returned to her island she had a short conversation with Harpy.

"After you sent Hades back to Tartarus, there was something I meant to ask you. But I never got the chance." Hippolyta stated.

"What is it?" Harpy asked.

"Hades brought up your mother, Dahlia, you told him that she died because of her own idiocy. What did you mean by that?" the Queen inquired.

Harpy didn't answer instead she asked her own question. "Why do you care?"

"Dahlia was a friend of mine, before I was given the duty of guarding the gateway to the underworld." Hippolyta explained.

"Twenty-six years ago, my mother fell in love with the man that was to become my father. My father did not return her affection, but instead saw an opportunity. Blinded by her devotion my mother refused to see any of my father's faults. It became apparent that my father had betrayed more people than just my mother, and when those people came for revenge, my mother protected my father, and died." Harpy explained.

"And your father?" Hippolyta pressed.

"What he got was worse than death." Harpy stated.

* * *

The next day, Harpy caught up with Batgirl when she was on patrol.

"Can I have my phone back?" she requested.

"I left it in the Bat cave, sorry." Batgirl apologized.

Harpy sighed and turned to leave. Batgirl stopped her. "Wait!" she shouted. Harpy turned to look at her.

"Um, thanks for letting to talk to your sister. She was a big help." she stated.

"You're welcome." Harpy said before flying off.

* * *

In the Bat cave. Harpy found Batman working on the computer.

"Batgirl said she left my phone here." Harpy said. Batman pointed to where the phone was sitting without looking away from the screen. Harpy picked it up.

"Great thanks. I'll just be going then." Harpy turned to leave, but Batman's voice stopped her.

"Does Lily know?"

"She's knows I'm Harpy. But if she has any information on the identity of Batman, then she got it on her own." Harpy answered.

"Why did you call her? There isn't much a Doctor can do over the phone." Batman said.

Harpy looked at him and shrugged. "It was more about keeping her calm. People can panic if there friends are in trouble and there's nothing they can do, and I couldn't stay with her so I gave her someone to talk to." she explained.

Batman nodded. Harpy left the cave.

* * *

Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: My oc's are mine. Justice League belongs to DC.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Legends never die.

* * *

"I reject your reality and substitute it for my own." -Adam Savage

* * *

A giant metallic green robot with four eyes was attacking Metropolis. Green Lantern had been knocked out, Hawkgirl was bashing the robot with her mace, with little effect, and Flash was dismantling parts of it at super-speed. Harpy's fireballs just bounced of the robots thick armor, so she was flying around it, trying to find a weak point, unfortunately, she got knocked out of the air before she could. Hawkgirl and J'onn hit the ground moments later.

Superman ripped a hole in the robots back, giving Batman an opening to throw a bat-a-rang, which hit the robot's power reactor. The reactor overloaded, causing large bolts of electricity to shoot out. The robot fell backwards, threatening to crush the downed heroes. Flash used his super-speed to create a whirlwind that kept the robot from crushing his friends. He went faster and faster, until there was a bright light and suddenly Hawkgirl, Flash, J'onn, Green Lantern, Harpy, and the robot, all vanished.

* * *

Harpy groaned as she woke up. She was next to the remains of the robot. Around her Hawkgirl, J'onn, Flash, and Green Lantern were coming around as well.

"Did we win?" Flash asked.

"I'm not sure." G.L responded.

"Superman! Batman!" he called.

"Where did they go?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Perhaps I can contact them with…" J'onn was obviously going to use his telepathy, but as soon as he activated his powers he cried out and collapsed. Hawkgirl and Flash caught him.

"Easy big guy. Are you alright?" Flash asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Forgive me." J'onn said as he stood up.

"The others can't have gone far. Let's fan out and find them." Lantern suggested.

After splitting up with the group, it only took about a minute of flying for Harpy to realize that Superman and Batman hadn't gone anywhere. They had.

"I'm in hell." Harpy mumbled after landing on the roof of a building and staring at the street below. "No it's worse. I'm in the 60's." she said in despair. She turned in head toward the sky.

"What did I do to deserve this!" she cried. "Is this about the bridge? Come on, no one got hurt… well no one put a few pigeons and a Politian. But come on, do Politians _really _count as people?" she waited a few moments, staring straight up at the sky, before finally turning away.

"Screw it. I'm going back to the robot." she muttered as she took off.

Now Harpy fully intended to go back to the robot, but the sound of fighting drew her attention. She arrived at the town square to find her teammates fighting a guy with Green Lantern's powers, a guy wearing a football helmet who had Flash's powers, a girl dressed kind of like Black Canary, a guy dressed like Batman, but without the cape and with a cat on his chest, and a guy in a yellow shirt with a blue "T" on it who's powers seemed to come from his belt, and they were spouting off cheesy one liners that wouldn't have been out of place in a 60's comic book.

Harpy stared at the scene for a moment.

"Oh, I get it. The Joker got me with the chemicals again." she said.

The fight ended when Flash saved a kid from some falling rubble. Apparently, "No one who would risk his own life to save another could be evil." Harpy could argue with that, but decided not to as it would be counterproductive and Hawkgirl and Green Lantern would probably get mad at her, and the two of them angry together is almost as scary as an angry Batman.

* * *

The other team, the "Justice Guild of America" took the Justice League to their headquarters.

"Please, make yourselves at home." the guy in the football helmet said. Flash immediately made himself comfy in a nearby armchair while the Justice Guild sat down at a table with there emblem on it.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. Justice Guild: Roll Call." the football helmet guy ordered.

"Catman"

"Black Siren."

"Green Guardsman."

"Tom Turbine."

"The Streak."

"Uh, yeah." Green Lantern began, "I'm Green Lantern, that's Flash, Hawkgirl, J'onn J'onz, and Harpy."

"And this is our Justice Guild, Junior Justice Guildsman, Ray Thomas." The Streak introduced a blond boy in a red sweater vest.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a crime fighter." Ray said enthusiastically.

"So long as you remember to eat right and stay in school." The Streak said.

"_J'onn, if you're listening, I want you to kill me… … …damn it."_ Harpy thought.

J'onn suddenly collapsed. Hawkgirl caught him.

"J'onn what's wrong?" she questioned.

"A sudden dizziness. So strange." J'onn answered.

"Nothing a tall, cold glass of milk won't cure." The Streak stated.

"I think I have some freshly baked cookies too." Black Siren put in.

"Let's let the men talk." she said to Harpy and Hawkgirl.

"They can talk all they like." Hawkgirl responded. Harpy just sighed.

"Would you excuse us for a sec?" Green Lantern said as he pulled Hawkgirl away from the others so he could talk to her. When she came back Hawkgirl asked Black Siren "So you fight crime and bake cookies, how do you do it?" with a forced smile. Harpy followed them into the kitchen.

She helped put cookies and glasses of milk onto serving plates, but avoided conversing with Black Siren. It wasn't that Harpy didn't like her, it was just the overwhelming sense of wrongness that she got from the entire Guild that made her want as little to do with them as possible.

After the cookies had been served, Tom Turbine took the League down to his basement-lab.

"I have a theory on how you came to be here. As an expert on nuclear, I have long hypothesized that there are an infinite number of parallel dimensions, each containing it's own planet earth. Each earth occupies the same location in space, but vibrates at a different speed. Flash, the energy blast you absorbed caused you to match the vibration rate of our earth." he explained.

"_Close. But not quite."_ Harpy thought.

"So he created a tear in the dimensional barriers that brought us here." J'onn stated.

"_Well that's accurate at least." _Harpy thought.

"Hey it was an accident, okay!" Flash protested when he saw everyone staring at him.

"But this still doesn't explain the Justice Guild comics I read when I was a kid." Green Lantern said.

"Perhaps the creators of that comic had a subconscious link, what they thought was merely imagination was a psychic memory of the Justice Guilds real exploits." J'onn said.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Tom agreed.

"Fascinating. But how do we get back to our world." Hawkgirl inquired.

Tom walked past her and pulled a sheet off of a large red ring that appeared to have giant light bulbs screwed into it.

"I've been tinkering with a trans-dimensional gateway." he explained.

"Cool. How does it work?" The Flash questioned.

"Unfortunately, I have been unable to harness a suitable energy source to power it." Tom informed the League.

"Harpy. From what you've told us, your people use Tran dimensional technology all the time. Is there anything you know that could help us?" J'onn asked. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

Harpy sighed. "I'm not supposed to talk about it with outsiders." she mumbled.

"Surely your people would make an exception if it meant getting you back safely." Tom implored.

Harpy thought for a minute, then sighed. "Alright. Here's what I know. First off, your theory was good, but not accurate. As far as we know, there are no universes that occupy the same space as another universe. They occupy the space next to other universes. You see, universes are like soap bubbles. There's a thin barrier separating the universe bubbles from one another. Sometimes the bubbles will try to occupy the same space at the same time which cause stuff to leak through the barrier, but that's very rare as universes don't move around much. In this instance, all that happened was a tiny hole was created between two universes, allowing some stuff, er us, to get through, before closing back up." she explained.

"Now as for power…" she continued, "I don't think the system that's used to power the Gate will work for this."

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"Well… all we need this to do is open a hole to next to the next universe over. The Gate, makes holes in dimensional barriers and pathways so you can get to universes beyond just what happens to be next to the universe you're currently in." Harpy stated. At her teammates disappointed looks she said "It's for the best anyway. The fuel takes about a hundred years to stabilize before it can be used safely."

* * *

Shortly after the League and Tom Turbine emerged from the basement, the doorbell rang. The Streak answered it.

"Sergeant O'Shaughnessy. To what do we owe this honor?" the Streak said upon finding two police officers at the door.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, but we received this letter down at the precinct. I rushed it over here as fast as I could. Not as fast as yourself of course." The Sergeant said, handing the Streak a letter.

"Well for someone without superhuman speed, you did just fine Sergeant, thanks." the Steak stated. The police officers left and the Streak turned back toward the League and the Guild.

"Jeepers, what does it say?" Ray asked.

The Streak read the letter. "To the Justice Guild. Prepare for our most fiendish plot of all. A crime spree based on the for elements of the ancient world. Fire, air, water and earth. Catch us if you can. Dastardly yours, the Injustice Guild."

"_That's supposed to be fiendish?" _Harpy thought incredulously.

"What kind of criminals tip off the authorities?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The worst kind. I doubt there's enough good between the four of them to care for a wounded puppy." Green Guardsman

"Justice League. We need your help." the Streak declared.

"You can count on us." Green Lantern stated.

"Ray. The decoder rings." the Streak instructed.

Ray went and retrieved a box an alcove behind a bookcase.

"We don't have time to induct you with a proper ceremony, but consider yourself honorary members of the Justice Guild." the Steak said as he presented the League with rings that had the JGA insignia on them.

"I don't believe it. You could order rings just like these off of the back of the old comic books." G.L said as he took his.

"We should spilt into teams if we're to have any hope of defeating the Injustice Guild." the Streak suggested.

Flash zipped over to stand next to Black Siren.

"Let's just go with the person on our left." he said. He turned to Black Siren. "So I guess it's you and me, huh?"

"Can I come? Can I? Can I?" Ray asked excitedly.

"I would hesitate to put the boy in harms way." J'onn stated. He was ignored.

"Sure thing little buddy." Catman said.

"Oh boy." Ray exclaimed.

"I'll remain here a work on the trans-dimensional gateway. Getting you home is of equal importance." Tom Turbine stated.

"Thanks." G.L said.

Green Guardsman held open the door for Hawkgirl and Harpy. "Ladies first." he said.

"Right." Hawkgirl said tensely.

Harpy followed her without saying anything, she still didn't like the Justice Guild. But couldn't figure out why. Green Guardsman followed them out. The three took off a headed for the Museum of Flying.

When they got there the glass roof shattered and an old plane flew out.

"Yes. My hunch about the air crime was dead on. Music Master was after that priceless antique flyer." Green Guardsman stated.

"I'll stop him!" Hawkgirl exclaimed as she flew forward, brandishing her mace.

Green Guardsman used his ring to stop her.

"What are you doing!" she shouted.

"We can't destroy that plane. It's an irreplaceable piece of our nations aviation heritage." Green Guardsman explained.

"Then how do you suggest we stop him?" Hawkgirl asked him.

"By using our wits." he answered.

"You two go left. I'll cut him off." Hawkgirl instructed.

"Remember about the plane." Green Guardsman said.

"I'll be gentle." Hawkgirl replied as she flew off.

Harpy and Green Guardsman managed to get in front of the plane.

"Halt. In the name of justice!" Green Guardsman as he made a giant hand with his ring and attempted to snatch the plane out of the air. He missed. Hawkgirl's appearance caused the plane to do a loop, before diving so that it was flying between buildings. The wing snapped a rope on a scaffold that was holding two window washers.

"Steady the scaffold, we'll go after the plane." Hawkgirl said to Green Guardsman.

"I can't. My ring has no power over aluminum." he answered.

"I'll get them." Harpy called as she dove down to catch them. After she had saved one the second rope broke, causing the scaffold to plummet. Green Guardsman caught the other window washer, and the scaffold hit the sidewalk.

"Stay here." Harpy muttered as she took to the air in pursuit of Music Master.

That didn't work out so well. She got hit by a blast from his accordion. She hit the ground hard, and managed to roll over onto her back before she passed out. Her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was "_This is humiliating. Who wants to say they got knocked out by an accordion?_"

* * *

When Harpy woke up, she was aware that she was laying in dirt. She opened her eyes. She was laying in grass. The feeling of cold particles of dirt had been replaced by the feeling of grass tickling her skin. She closed her eyes again. Old advice from her training now in the forefront of her mind.

"_Your eyes can play tricks on you, making you see what's not there. You have power over heat, and therefore can sense what actually is."_

The exercise in itself was harder then it sounded. The point was to ignore your other senses, and only feel the heat in your surroundings. Everything in the world has heat, even if it doesn't seem like it. This is because heat is created by the motion of atoms and molecules. The only time atoms and molecules aren't moving is at absolute zero. So sensing heat was a problem. Ignoring the other sense was. Harpy's brain was wired to receive visual information in order to interpret her surroundings. She wasn't a snake. Thermal imaging was hard to interpret if the only equipment you had to do so was your own brain. She could still do it. Hours of training had assured that, it just took awhile, and the fact that she hadn't practiced in a while didn't help matters.

She managed to pull it off after a few minutes, but it took a few more minutes for the shapeless globs of energy to make sense. Once she was able to interpret the information she began to analyze her surroundings.

She was defiantly laying in dirt. The only grass present were in sporadic dead clumps. Hawkgirl was nearby, looking at a grave, and she could feel the warm bodies of the townspeople not to far off… Warm bodies. That's when it clicked. The reason Harpy didn't like the guild is because they had no heat, like they weren't even there. And the buildings, they were harder to sense because they weren't alive, but harpy could tell that they weren't shaped right and… her concentration was broken by Hawkgirl attempting to wake her.

"What is it?" Harpy asked as she sat up.

"You need to see this." Hawkgirl answered as she directed Harpy to some graves.

The five headstones had the names of the Justice Guild members on them.

* * *

"It's true. I saw the graves." Hawkgirl stated. She and Harpy were now outside of the Justice Guild headquarters, trying to convince Green Lantern and J'onn that the Justice Guild that they had been interacting with wasn't real.

"But it doesn't make any sense." G.L said as he watched Green Guardsman having a conversation with the Streak inside of their headquarters.

"You know what else doesn't make sense? They don't give off any heat. At all. So either they're not real, or their body temperature is absolute zero." Harpy said.

"We're in another dimension, maybe you just can't" G.L tried to reason but was caught off by Harpy.

"After Music Master knocked me out, I concentrated. I could sense the heat signatures of the townspeople, so no, being in another dimension isn't affecting my powers at all." she snapped.

"No. I won't believe it." G.L said before flying off.

Harpy and Hawkgirl flew after him, while J'onn stayed behind to wait for Flash.

* * *

When Harpy and Hawkgirl arrived at the graveyard, John was crouched in front of the Green Guardsman's grave. "You were right. They're gone. All of them." he said as he stood up.

"Then who were those people back at the mansion?" Hawkgirl stated.

"I already told you. They're not real. Actually, I don't think the town is real either. The buildings, they're not right. What I see doesn't match what I sensed earlier but my concentration was broken before I could pick up what was wrong." Harpy explained.

"If it is an illusion, then who's making it, and why?" John asked.

Harpy shrugged. "Maybe we should ask?" she suggested.

* * *

The first person they came across was the ice cream man. John stopped him.

"What can I do you for folks?" the man asked.

"What can you tell us about those graves on the hill?" G.L questioned.

"Sorry, I've got to finish my route, can't keep man customers waiting." the man said.

"What customers. I noticed you before. You never stop." G.L said.

"Business has been kinda dead." the man stated.

"When's the last time you actually sold any ice cream?" G.L inquired.

"Please. No more questions, he might hear you." the man whispered.

"Who?" G.L demanded.

"I can't say anymore." the said quickly, before speeding off.

"Curiouser, and Curiouser." Hawkgirl commented.

* * *

They went to the library for more information. They entered the building to find it empty and dark. Green Lantern pulled a book off a self and opened it. It was blank. He began pulling more books of the shelves.

"They're all useless." he growled.

"Let's check the newspaper archives in the basement." Hawkgirl suggested.

"Right." Lantern agreed.

The light down the basement stairs didn't work, so lantern used his ring to light the way. He opened the door and found a brick wall.

"Why am I not surprised?" G.L asked rhetorically.

"I've had enough." Hawkgirl exclaimed before bashing the wall with his mace.

They walked through the hole. Hawkgirl flipped an emergency power switch. Lights came on an revealed a wreck subway station subway station.

"Must have been an earthquake or something." Green Lantern commented. Harpy frowned, she could see bullet holes in the subway cars.

"No these are battle scars." Hawkgirl stated.

Lantern found an old newspaper. The headlines said "Peace talks break down" and "War Near." "You're right, and look at the date." he said.

"That's about forty years ago." Harpy stated.

"The same date as the last Justice Guild comic." G.L explained.

* * *

The three went back to the Guild's mansion, were they waited for them to get back. When the Guild did arrive, Ray was talking animatedly about their most recent fight. He quieted as soon as he saw Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Harpy.

"Some friends." Flash said. "It's a good thing that the Justice Guild was around to save me." he stated.

"They are not the Justice Guild." Green Lantern declared solemnly.

"Say what?" Flash asked confusedly.

"You heard me. They are not the Justice Guild." Lantern repeated.

"How can you say that?" Ray asked.

"This is a serious accusation young man, explained yourself." The Streak commanded.

"No. You explain this!" Harpy snarled as she thrust forward a newspaper.

"Justice Guild killed in Battle." the Streak read.

"It's a hoax. Some kind of sick joke." Ray exclaimed.

"It's no joke. The real, Streak, Tom Turbine, Green Guardsman, they're all dead. I've seen their graves." Green Lantern stated sadly.

"He can't be serious, can he?" Black Siren said, an edge of fear in her tone.

"I don't know, it sounds fantastic but" the Streak was interrupted by a ringing phone. He dashed over and picked it up. "Hello."

He listened for a moment before saying "We're on our way Sergeant." He hung up the phone and turned to address everyone.

"We're needed downtown." he stated. He and the Justice Guild went to leave but Green Lantern used his ring to create a barrier to stop them.

"We're not done here." he stated.

"But Seaboard City needs us." the Streak protested.

"Haven't you noticed that nothing here makes sense?" Lantern asked. "Library books with blank pages, ice cream trucks that never stop." he continued.

"Dangers that spring up whenever someone get's to close to the truth." Hawkgirl added.

"What truth?" Green Guardsman asked.

"That this town isn't real. It's nothing but a memory of a city that was destroyed by war forty years ago, when they Justice Guild died for this earth." Harpy explained.

"That's why they stopped publishing the comic book in our world. No more Justice Guild." Green Lantern said.

"And anytime someone starts to figure things out" Hawkgirl began.

"Nuns and dynamite." Flash finished. Harpy gave him a funny look.

"If what you say is true, who or what is creating this illusion?" Tom Turbine inquired.

"I suggest you ask Ray." J'onn stated.

"Ray?" the Streak questioned.

"Why would I know anything?" the boy asked, trying to come off as innocent.

"Because you are the source." J'onn answered, grabbing Ray by the shoulders. His eyes began to glow as he forced Ray back into his true form.

"Noooo!" Ray cried as he began turning into a deformed creature with a large head and uneven limbs wearing tattered clothing.

"You ruined it! You ruined everything!" he exclaimed, sending a mental blast that caused J'onn to go flying backwards.

The roof shook as a robot that looked like an oversized child's toy ripped a hole in it.

"That's it. I officially want to go home." Flash said.

"Justice Guild: Attack!" the Streak ordered.

"No!" G.L exclaimed, but the Guild didn't heed his warning.

"Don't he's the real menace." Lantern told his teammates, stopping them from entering the fight with the robot.

"It's over, Ray." G.L stated.

"It's been over before. I changed that." the boy turned monster said.

"You didn't change anything. You created a lie, and forced everyone left alive after the war to live that lie with you, when it would have been better to rebuild and move on." Harpy responded before sending fireballs at Ray. They were deflected by a barrier. Flash began running forward, but Ray turned part of the floor into a sticky, sap-like liquid that trapped the speedster. Hawkgirl flew at Ray, but he used his mental powers to through a chair at her, knocking her out of the air. Green Lantern sent bolts of green energy at him. They were deflected by the barrier.

"This is my world. I decide who wins and who loses." Ray exclaimed before causing the roof to collapse on Green Lantern and Harpy.

J'onn phased in arms into Ray's head. Energy crackled, and J'onn was thrown back.

Hawkgirl had recovered and began bashing Ray's mental shield with her mace. Ray ripped the JGA insignia off the wall and slammed it into her.

Ray used his powers to lift Green Lantern up.

Green Guardsman saw this. "The Justice League needs our help!" he exclaimed.

"Wait. If what they said is true defeating Ray could destroy this reality and eve thing in it." Tom Turbine said.

"Including us." Black Siren stated.

The sound of John in pain caught their attention.

"We died once to save this earth, and we can do it again." The Streak said to his teammates. They rushed forward to help the League.

"You'll be sorry you messed things up." Ray said, right before the Streak came and punched him in the face.

"What is this!" Ray exclaimed.

"In Seaboard city, crime doesn't pay." Tom Turbine answered, before slamming both fists into the ground, creating a shockwave.

"You can't. I made you!" Ray protested as the Guild surrounded him.

"Let Justice prevail!" The Guild said together, before it began it's assault.

The fight was taken outside after Tom Turbine threw a pillar at Ray that knocked him through the wall.

Ray couldn't take the mental strain of having his creations attack him, and the illusion broke, revealing the war torn ruins that was the real Seaboard City. The Justice Guild vanished a few moments later.

The League slowly got up, having finally recovered.

"What happened?" Flash asked.

"He couldn't maintain the illusion. The strain was to great." J'onn explained.

"But how did he get like this?" Hawkgirl inquired.

"Radioactive fallout. That stuff can mutate you. Usually though it just kills you. But it seems Ray was one of the very, very, extremely, few people who get psychic abilities that allow them to create illusions." Harpy replied.

"So he chose the recreate the world with the heroes he worshipped as a child." Hawkgirl stated.

"Who could blame him?" Flash said.

"Listen." Hawkgirl instructed as a sound grew louder. It was the ice cream truck. It was driving toward the mansion, with all the townspeople following it.

The truck stopped in front of the league, and the driver stepped out.

"It's like waking up from a dream." he said.

"I'm sorry, we destroyed your world." Green Lantern apologized.

"No, we did that." the driver responded.

"But now all that's left is this nightmare." Lantern replied.

"Being stuck in an ice cream truck for forty years, that's a nightmare. Compared to that, rebuilding our world will be a piece of cake." the driver answered.

Sergeant O'Shaughnessy stepped forward and shook Green Lantern's hand. "Thank you, for giving us back our future." he said. The townspeople murmured their agreement.

"So what now? How are we supposed to get home?" Flash asked.

"I have an idea. Come on." Green Lantern led them back to the ruins of the mansion.

"Remember when Tom Turbine said he had been working on a trans-dimensional gateway? It's possible that… yes, there it is." he said as he located the gateway.

"What good is that gonna do? He was never able to find a way to power it." Flash responded.

"True. But maybe I can." G.L replied. He used his ring to activate the gateway.

"I don't know how long I can hold it. Go!" Lantern exclaimed. He waited for all his teammates to go through before going in himself.

* * *

Ivy was laying on her bed glaring at the ceiling. She had just gotten off the phone with the head of the Transportation Department, who had wanted to know every little detail about Tom Turbine's gateway. Three hours of her life that she would never get back. Ivy needed a way to relax. She sighed, closed her eyes and concentrated on the thermal energy around her.

* * *

Don't be fooled by Harpy's babble about universes and the Gate. There is a difference between knowing what something does and how it does it. All Harpy knows is the what.

Here are some alternate lines for the scene where Harpy first sees the Justice League fighting the Justice Guild.

"Am I drunk?"

"How hard did that robot hit me?"

"If I back away really slowly, maybe they won't see me."

"I died and went to the bad place and my punishment is spending eternity in a clichéd 60's T.V show."

"Darn it. It's "that dream" again. Any moment now Batman going to come by riding unicycle while wearing a tutu and I'll wake up and be unable to look at him for a week."

Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: The Philosopher's Stone

* * *

"The Philosopher's Stone, those who possess it no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy, can gain without sacrifice... create without equal exchange. We searched for it... and we found it."- Edward Elric- Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

Harpy had received a call from Batman on her communicator. Apparently Morgan Le Fay was after the Philosopher's Stone. Joy.

Harpy called Tara with the news as she made her way to Batman's location.

"Do you know if it's a real Philosopher's Stone?" Tara asked.

"No. But Le Fay is after it, so it's gotta have some power, right?" Harpy replied.

"Yes. Le Fay would never go after something unless she could use it." Tara responded thoughtfully.

"If it is real, bring it in. If it isn't destroy it. Fakes are to dangerous to keep around." she ordered.

"Understood." Harpy answered before hanging up.

* * *

Harpy met up with Batman, J'onn, Wonder Woman, Flash, and a demon named Etrigan, outside of a castle in England. Apparently Etrigan had been trying to stop Le Flay for years.

"You say you've been trailing Le Fay for centuries?" Wonder Woman asked.

"In an unending game of cat and mouse. For the past generation she has hidden from me. But I'll never rest until her soul burns in the eternal pit." Etrigan answered.

"And I thought Bats was creepy." Flash commented. Etrigan growled at him.

"How has she eluded you for so long?" Batman inquired.

"The witch has an amulet that can sense when I'm drawing near." the Demon replied.

"With that stench who need an amulet?" Flash said. Etrigan grabbed him by his suit and lifted him up into the air.

"What!" the Demon snarled.

"Nothing." Flash stated quickly.

"Put him down." Harpy growled, her hands gathering fire, the unspoken threat quite clear.

"Perhaps we should consider another approach." J'onn stated peaceably. Etrigan tossed Flash to the ground.

"And what would you suggest?" the Demon asked as Harpy went to help Flash off the ground.

"I could try to locate her telepathically." J'onn stated. His eyes began to glow as he activated his ability. Moments later he cried out and collapsed. Everyone hurried to his side.

"What happened?" Flash asked.

"The witch must have sensed him." Etrigan answered.

"Let's get him to the Javelin." Batman side as he and Diana picked J'onn up.

* * *

On the Javelin.

"The witch has him trapped in an illusion." Etrigan concluded after examining the Martian.

"The good kind or the bad kind?" Harpy asked.

"She'll show you everything you desire only to take it away." the demon responded.

"Hmm. So what do we do?" Harpy inquired.

"I'll have to go into his mind and wake him up." Etrigan answered before going into a trance.

Flash waved his hand in front of the demons face. "Just when I thought her couldn't get any creepier." he said.

"Flash. Leave the demon alone." Harpy chastised.

"So what do we do now?" the Speedster asked

Harpy sat down. "We wait." she replied.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Flash complained.

"It hasn't even been five minutes yet." Harpy responded.

"That's like an eternity for me." Flash whined.

Harpy sighed. "You know the Javelin is kind of boring." she said to Batman. The Dark night stared at her.

"I mean it's gray. Gray is such a boring color. You should paint it a more interesting color, like red." Harpy suggested.

"Yeah red would totally make it look better." Flash agreed. Batman was trying very hard to ignore them both.

"And most of the League has red in their costumes. Me, Flash, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Superman, Hawkgirl." Harpy said.

"What about Green Lantern?" Diana asked.

"We can put his insignia on his chair." Harpy said.

"Bats doesn't have any red in his costume either." Flash stated.

Harpy looked over at Batman for a moment before turning back to Flash. "Well we won't be able to convince him to change his costume so I guess we could add some black highlights." she said.

"Yellow would look better." Flash argued.

"It would not. Black contrasts better." Harpy responded.

"Yellow's more cheery." Flash stated.

"We're not aiming for cheery, we're aiming for threatening." Harpy replied.

"Both of you shut up. We're not repainting the Javelin." Batman snapped.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it." Harpy pouted.

"Yeah Bats. What, did you wake up on the wrong side of the cave?" Flash asked.

Batman didn't get a chance to respond because right at that moment Etrigan came out of his trance and J'onn woke up.

"Then it was all an illusion." he murmured.

"Perceptive, isn't he?" Etrigan said sarcastically.

"Lay off, gruesome." Flash snapped.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Yes of course. I'll be fine." J'onn replied.

"Did you locate Le Fay?" Batman asked.

"No. But I did sense that she hasn't found the stone yet." J'onn answered.

"Thank Hera for that." Wonder Woman said.

"Before she lashed out at me, I heard the words "archeologists" and "castle."" J'onn stated.

"It's a start." Batman responded.

* * *

Using the clues he had gotten from J'onn, along with the computer on the Javelin, Batman found out that Castle Branek, the place where the philosopher's stone was supposed to be hidden, had been excavated after World War Two and the only surviving participants were Henry Moss and Harv Hickman. Batman, J'onn, and Etrigan went to question Moss while Harpy, Flash, and Wonder Woman went to question Hickman.

* * *

"Harv Hickman? The Magazine publisher?" Flash said in surprise once he, Harpy, and Wonder Woman had arrived at Harv's mansion.

"You know his work?" Diana asked.

"I, uh, I only read it for the articles." Flash stated.

"Of course you do." Harpy responded sarcastically.

"This must be his annual Halloween bash." Flash said. His statement was supported by all the people in costume lined up outside the door.

"I hate Halloween." Harpy muttered.

"Really. Why? It's fun." Flash responded.

"I didn't used to hate it, then I moved to Gotham. Halloween is the one day of year the rouges can walk down the street without causing a panic. Makes it easier for them to commit crimes." Harpy explained.

"Let's find Mr. Hickman." Wonder Woman said, changing the subject. The three heroes walked forward and shoved their way to the front of the line.

"Are you on the list?" the bouncer asked.

"This is an emergency. We are with the Justice League." Wonder Woman declared.

"Sure lady," the bouncer scoffed, "So are they." He indicated several people in bad Superhero costumes.

Harpy glared at the bouncer, the temperature seemed to increase. She spread her previously concealed wings and summoned fire to her hand. "_This _is an emergency. Are you going to let us in or am I going to have to get rough?" she questioned angrily. The bouncer stepped aside.

Harpy pulled her wings in and banished the fire. "Thank you." she said gruffly to the bouncer as she passed.

"You could have handled that more diplomatically." Diana chastised once they had entered.

"No, I couldn't have. I don't do diplomacy, that's my oldest sister's job." Harpy responded.

* * *

It only took minutes for them to find Hickman. The man didn't seem to be concerned that they were there, and seemed to be trying to impress Diana by giving her a tour of the house.

"Home theater, complete gym, game room." He explained as he led the three heroes though his home. He stopped in front of a statue. "And this is one of my most prized possessions, a genuine Greek"

"Roman." Wonder Woman interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Harv questioned.

"This statue is a Roman Copy." Diana explained.

"How do you know that?" Harv asked.

"Trust her on this one. I guessing she posed for the original." Flash said.

"Oh, a model eh? I thought so." Harv stated before continuing his way down the hall. Harpy took the opportunity to slap Flash over the back of the head Before following Hickman.

They passed by an indoor pool that was made to look like a natural grotto. Two women in bikinis were splashing and giggling.

Flash immediately took notice of this. "Uh, I've got a fresh lead. Carry-" Harpy grabbed him before he could finish. "You're not going anywhere until this is over." she growled. She turned to Harv.

"Hey Hickman. Your home is nice and all, but we're here because of the Philosopher's Stone. There's an evil sorceress after it, and she probably knows by now that you're one of the archeologists that excavated castle Branek." she said.

Harv gulped. "Right this way." he said.

* * *

Harv led them to his bedroom, which was full of modern art and ancient artifacts.

"Here it is." Hickman said, pointing out what appeared to be a gray brick. Harpy didn't know whether to be relived or frustrated at the sight of the fake. "The secret to my success. After I found it I had everything I ever dreamed of. Cars, cash, girls."

"Let me understand this," Diana interrupted "you posses the most powerful object in the world, yet all you wished for is money and women."

Harpy resisted the urge to laugh at Wonder Woman calling the fake "the most powerful object in the world."

"What else is there?" Harv questioned.

Suddenly the room shook and a powerful wind blew the doors that led outside wide open.

Morgan Le Fay and her son floated in moments later.

"At last, my quest is over. The stone is mine" Le Fay stated.

"That's what you think lady!" Harpy exclaimed as she flew forward and grabbed the stone. Even it was a fake, it still had power and Ivy had orders. She could feel tainted energy begging to be used almost as soon as she touched it. After dodging a blast of magic, Harpy smashed the stone to pieces.

"What have you done?" Morgan said.

"I got rid of your reason for being here." Harpy stated.

"Have we lost, Mother?" Mordred asked.

"Only this battle." Le Fay said before using her magic to transport herself and her son away.

"Couldn't you have found another way?" Hickman asked.

"Probably. But your mansion wouldn't have survived it." Harpy responded.

* * *

"Well, what was it?" Tara asked as she spoke into her cellphone. She was sitting at a heavy oak desk in an office with books lining the walls.

Ivy's voice answered through the speaker. "It looked like a gray brick. It's energy felt sick and corrupted."

Tara chuckled. "That's no where near a real stone." she stated.

"Yeah well, you would know." Ivy commented.

"Indeed." Tara agreed as she absently grasped the gold pendent she was wearing. The red oval stone set into the metal gleamed brightly in the light of the desk lamp.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode Ten: Ethics? What Ethics?**

* * *

_It's only unethical if you get caught._

* * *

"I've got a new assignment for you." Tara told Ivy as she handed the redhead a file.

"But what about the Justice League?" Ivy asked.

Tara smirked. "Don't worry, this shouldn't take you very long to complete." Ivy opened the file.

"Stagg Enterprises?" she questioned in confusion.

"They've been working on something called Project Metamorpho. You and Violet are going to go in and sabotage it. The Project is the only thing keeping Stagg from going bankrupt." Tara explained.

"Another hostile takeover?" Ivy asked.

Tara just grinned, revealing pointed, fanglike, canines.

* * *

It was nighttime. Harpy was sitting on the roof of a Stagg Enterprises building. Violet, who was dressed in the outfit she wore when she helped the League up at the North Pole, was hacking Stagg's security system with a pocket size computer.

"How much longer is this going to take, Frost?" Harpy asked, using the codename Violet had been assigned.

"Hold on a moment and… done! Alarms are deactivated and cameras are on a loop." Frost answered happily.

Harpy and Frost entered the building through the stairwell door. They quickly headed for the lab. Frost immediately began hacking into the database on one of the labs computers.

"Okay, this is definitely the lab were they intend to test their mutagen. Wait…" Frost paused then began typing faster. "They already have tested it."

"On who?" Harpy asked, looking over her sisters shoulder.

"Rex Mason." Frost answered.

"Any way to reverse it?" Harpy questioned.

"No. It looks like they haven't put any effort whatsoever into reversing the effects." Frost replied.

"So how does this equipment work?" Harpy asked, leaving her sister's side and having a look around.

"Let's see. The subject is placed in the center and the tube is filled with"

"I don't see a tube." Harpy interrupted.

"It rises up out of the floor in order to ensure that only the subject is affected." Frost explained, then continued form where she was cut off.

"So the tube is filled with the mutagen in gas form and then an electrical current is introduced"

"Electricity?" Harpy interrupted again.

Frost sighed. "Yes the electricity is used to disrupt the molecules"

"I don't care about that, just point out the unit that produces the electric current so that I can rig it to malfunction." Harpy interjected.

* * *

Back on the roof Harpy was waiting for Frost to reset the security systems.

"Hey, there's something going on over there." Harpy stated directing her sisters attention to a nearby testing facility where there appeared to be a fight taking place.

Frost finished her hacking and looked up. "Yeah. Is that Green Lantern?" she asked as she put away her computer. Harpy's raptor like vision zeroed in on the scene.

"That's definitely Lantern. It looks like he's fighting Project Metamorpho." she stated.

Frost groaned. "We're going to have to go over there aren't we?" she whined.

"Yes. We're supposed to sabotage Project Metamorpho, all of it, and that guy over there is a part of it." Harpy replied.

"But I hate playing hero." Frost complained.

Harpy smirked. "Yeah, you make a much better villain." she stated before taking off. Frost glared after her before following.

* * *

When they arrived at the testing facility Frost made a wall of ice to separate Project Metamorpho from Green Lantern.

"Why are you attacking Green Lantern?" she asked the mutant formerly known as Rex Mason.

Mason began to answer. "He took her from me he"

"Where did you get your information?" Frost interrupted.

"Stagg showed me the pictures." Rex answered.

Frost rolled her eyes. "Project Metamorpho is the only thing keeping Stagg Enterprises from going under, he could have easily faked the pictures in order to get you to fight Green Lantern." she stated.

"If you don't believe you can ask the guy in the van taking pictures." Harpy added. Rex turned his attention to the van, ripping it open like a tin can, revealing Stagg and his henchman inside.

"You've gotten better at thermal sensing." Frost said to Harpy as G.L tried to convince Rex not to kill Stagg.

"Yeah, well, practice." Harpy responded. In the background Lantern had calmed Rex down and was using a piece of metal from the van to restrain Stagg and his lackey. Batman, Superman, J'onn, and Hawkgirl showed up. Harpy and Frost went and joined the group.

An explosion sounded behind them, fire now billowed out of the main building. Frost gave Harpy a flat look, Harpy just looked a little sheepish, not that anyone else noticed as they had gone to put the fire out.

* * *

Days later Ivy was having lunch with Tara. The black haired woman looked positively ecstatic.

"I take it that the takeover went well." Ivy said flatly, her chin resting on her hand as she picked at her salad.

Tara smiled, her pointed canines causing her to look more intimidating then happy. "And Stagg will be going to prison for crimes against humanity." she said before taking a bit of steak.

"Joy. Why do you insist on taking me to the most expensive restaurants in Gotham if you're not going to pay?" she asked.

"To remind you to pay your debt. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to listen to Hikari complain about how you haven't paid her?" Tara growled.

"You could pay it for me." Ivy suggested hopefully.

"I could." Tara stated thoughtfully, before breaking out into a devious grin. "But then I would own you."

Ivy gulped. "You know what never mind." she said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. The next one is The Savage Time, so it will be awhile before it's out 'cause I have no idea what I'm going to do with it.**

**Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven: Do the Time Warp**

* * *

'My reality check just bounced'-Unknown

* * *

"_Please don't let that be what I think that was. Please don't let that be what I think that was." _This thought repeated over and over through Harpy's mind. A strange pulse had hit the Javelin as Green Lantern was towing it to the Watchtower. The Watchtower, and Batman who had been inside it at the time, had vanished without a trace. The remaining members of the League had been given no choice but to land the damaged Javelin on earth. As Harpy exited the Javelin her hopes were dashed. They had landed in Metropolis. A very altered Metropolis.

"_Oh the paperwork I'll have to fill out for this." _Harpy mentally moaned.

"Either the city Fathers did some high speed urban renewal, or…" Flash began.

"Or what?" G.L questioned.

"Or there was a shift in the timeline." Harpy finished.

"A what?" Flash asked, confused.

"A change in some past event that effected the present." Harpy elaborated.

"You there. Show me your papers!" a man in a gray uniform demanded, cutting of any further conversation between the League members.

"What?" G.L asked, perplexed.

"You heard me. Let's see your identity papers. Now." The man commanded.

"Sorry. My identity's a secret. Chicks dig the whole man of mystery thing." Flash replied.

"You think this a joke? You're under arrest." the man stated.

"On what charge?" Hawkgirl demanded.

"Out of the way." the man snarled, shoving Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl responded by throwing him into a bench.

"Unit two-nine-five we need backup." the man's partner exclaimed into his radio headset. He fired three flares into the air.

The man Hawkgirl had thrown got up, and both officers, for it was evident that they were some kind of police force, began firing at them. G.L put up a shield. Three hovercrafts appeared and begin firing as well.

"Scatter!" Lantern exclaimed. The shield dissipated and the league split up. Superman hit one of the vehicles, smoke began billowing from it as it sank out of the sky. Hawkgirl hit another one with her mace and it was knocked out of the air. Flash disarmed the two officers just as dozens of hovercrafts appeared.

"Over here!" a familiar voice called from a nearby alleyway.

"Bats!" Flash exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Batman ordered. The newly arrived hovercrafts began firing. The League went into the alley and followed Batman down a manhole. They landed inside of a subway car. Officers descended a nearby stairwell and began firing. Batman threw a switch and the subway sped forward, away from the officers. It kept going even as it approached a boarded off tunnel. At the last second the board retracted, opening up the tunnel.

The train came to a stop. The League stepped out into a large open area the looked like the Bat-Cave, minus the actual cave. Harpy got a good look at Batman. He was wearing heavy military type armor. No cape. No Bat-symbol. His cowl had been replaced with a helmet.

"This is too weird. Even for him." Flash commented.

"Hey wait up! I've got some questions" Flash called, dashing over to were Batman was.

Dozens of people, dressed in armor like Batman's and armed with guns, appeared and pointed their weapons at the League. Several more closed in and surrounded them.

"No I'll ask the questions. Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"Bats, you're starting to scare me." Flash said.

"I scare a lot of people. The resistance might be able to use you. But you have to prove we can trust you." Batman responded.

"Are you kidding? You've known us for years." Green Lantern stated, outraged.

Batman took picked up a gun a pointed it at G.L. "You must have me confused with someone else." he said.

"I don't think he's kidding." Flash commented.

Superman was suddenly in front of Batman. He grabbed the gun from him. "Listen. If we wanted to hurt you we would have." he stated.

After a few tense moments Batman waved his followers off.

Superman handed the now crushed gun back to Batman.

"Let's talk." Batman stated.

* * *

The League was gathered by the Bat-computer.

"The Storm troopers came to our house. I was eight years old." Batman said.

"And they murdered your parents." Superman finished. "Why?"

"For speaking out against the regime." Batman answered.

"Incredible." Superman stated in shock.

"Not really. It happens everyday. That's why I started the resistance. We're all orphans and outsiders, fighting the good fight." Batman explained.

"How long has this regime been in power?" Lantern asked.

"Since World War Two." Batman answered.

"But we won that war didn't we?" Flash asked in confusion.

"No." Batman answered, he brought up a picture of an army on the computer. "They did."

"You're telling us that we lost World War Two. That's insane!" G.L exclaimed. "The allies invaded Europe on D-Day and"

"It was a disaster. D-Day was the beginning of the end for the allies." Batman interrupted.

"Earlier Harpy spoke of a shift in the timeline." J'onn stated.

"That pulse we saw earlier was the timeline adjusting to the change." Harpy explained.

"But why weren't we affected?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Perhaps the aura from Green Lantern's ring protected us." J'onn hypothesized.

"Want to share?" Batman asked.

"Have you detected any large electrical or magnetic disturbances recently?" Superman questioned.

"We experienced some interference on our com-links. Why?" Batman responded.

* * *

At night outside of a large building, the Justice League, the new timeline's Batman, and a few members of the resistance were staked out outside of a large building.

"According to my sources, the pulse emanated from here: Vandal Savage's Research Center." Batman stated.

"Who's Vandal Savage?" G.L asked.

"You're joking." Batman said. No one said anything.

"He's everything I've been fighting against. The undisputed dictator of this repressive regime." Batman explained.

"Let's see what's inside." J'onn said before he become intangible and headed into the building. Everyone else had to fight their way in through the door. Which actually wasn't that hard because the guards all ran for it after Superman tossed a piece of equipment at them

Once the guards and the scientists had been dispatched, the League gathered in front of a wormhole.

"What is that?" Superman asked.

"Heavy matter. Like a black hole. They used it as a tunnel into the past." J'onn explained.

"And altered history to change the outcome of the war." Hawkgirl stated.

"Can we change it back?" Flash questioned.

"It would be risky. We only have forty-eight hours before it collapses." J'onn answered.

"We've got to try." Green Lantern declared.

"Wait. Are you saying that my world, my whole life is like this because someone went back in time and changed the past?" Batman asked.

"Yeah." Harpy answered.

"Then doing this could save my parents." the Dark Knight stated.

"I can't promise that." Superman said.

"Will you come with us?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No. If this doesn't work someone's got to stay here and fight." Batman replied.

"You know if we do succeed in putting things right, than it will be like you, this version of you never existed." Harpy told Batman.

"Nothing would make me happier." he responded.

"Now go." he ordered.

The League leapt into the wormhole.

* * *

They landed in a bombed out building. The sound of gunfire could be heard outside.

"Where are we?" Flash asked. He sped over to a window to take a look outside. The rest of the League soon joined him. Outside a battle was raging between the Germans and the allies.

"It's just like those old documentaries." Flash commented.

"Not quite." Hawkgirl responded as a War Wheel appeared on the battlefield.

"What the Hell is that doing here!" Harpy exclaimed. She was quite surprised to see what looked like modified Sontaran technology on World War Two Area Earth of all places. And it wasn't even the right version of Earth. She had no time to think about this as the war wheel began attacking the allies.

It took some time, but eventually the League was able to destroy the war wheel.

"I pulled this from the control panel." J'onn stated.

"Transistors! But they weren't invented until after the war!" G.L exclaimed.

"The scientists did say that the wormhole was unstable, whoever came from our time could have landed here months ago, perhaps even years." J'onn said.

"So where do we start?" Hawkgirl asked. More war wheels came rolling in out of the nearby woods.

"There looks good." Harpy said. The war wheels began firing on the allied troops.

"Those troops are getting decimated!" Superman exclaimed.

"You help them. I'll fly to Berlin." Harpy heard J'onn say just as she took flight.

* * *

Harpy was doing pretty well against the war wheels. At first she had trouble fighting them because her fireballs were deflected by the thick armor of the war wheels. Then she figured out that by sending fireballs up the barrels of the cannons right as they were about to fire caused them to explode. With the main weapons disabled the war wheels became easier to take down. But the numbers… they just kept coming!

Harpy switched mindsets. Instead of trying to destroy every single war wheel, she provided cover for her friends as the evacuated the Allied Forces. Harpy was taken by surprise when machinegun fire tore through her right wing. She hit the ground hard and blacked out.

* * *

**So you're probably wondering what I'm going on about with the Sontaran technology but when I looked up "war wheel" on google and a picture of a Sontaran battle cruiser from Doctor Who popped up, after that something just clicked.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: Time and Time Again

* * *

**The Doctor**: There are fixed points throughout time where things must stay exactly the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity! Whatever happens here will create its own timeline, its own reality, a temporal tipping point. The future revolves around you, here, now, so do good!

* * *

Harpy regained consciousness awhile later. The first thing she noticed was that she was inside one of the more intact buildings. The second thing she noticed was a woman. She looked like Violet. If Violet would ever wear a gray military style jacket and pants, and if her eyes were purple instead of blue. Harpy knew that the woman was also hiding a pair of white wings. It was her Mother, Dahlia Adler, who had died when Harpy was five.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"I treated your wing the best I could. You know I wasn't expecting to see another Adler out here, and"

"Tempus Zeit Chrónos." Harpy interrupted.

Dahlia blinked in surprise. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out where she had heard the phrase before. Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered.

"Y-you're a… a time traveler." she stuttered out.

Harpy nodded. "Someone changed the outcome of this war. My friends and I came here to change it back."

"I'm here gathering information on the war. I was very surprised when I first saw a war wheel. They look like modified Sontaran technology." Dahlia said.

"That was what I thought when I saw them… except…" Harpy paused and got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Except?" Dahlia pushed.

"Except the only way to get Sontaran technology here form it's home dimension, would be through the gate." Harpy finished.

"You don't think there's a traitor, do you?" Dahlia asked in a worried tone.

"Even if there is that person is in the future right now. We need to focus what's going on now." Harpy said.

"Yeah. Oh! I never told you my name did I?" Dahlia said sheepishly.

"I'm-"

"Dahlia. I know." Harpy interjected coldly.

"Oh right. Time travel. Um…" Dahlia looked at Harpy with a worried expression.

"I know you can't give me your name, but what should I call you?" she asked.

"Harpy."

Dahlia nodded. "Right, so, Harpy, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Harpy glared at her. "What do you mean "What are _we_ going to do?"" she growled.

Dahlia looked surprised. "You're injured! You can't honestly expect to do whatever it is you plan on doing by yourself!" she exclaimed.

Harpy and Dahlia glared at each other for a moment.

"First thing we need to do is get out of this town." Harpy finally said.

"I could probably fly us both out." Dahlia suggested. Harpy gave her a flat look.

"We'd both be shot down as soon as they spotted us. We'll have to go on foot." she stated.

* * *

After an hour of darting between buildings and hiding behind piles of rubble Harpy and Dahlia finally made it out of town. They found an abandoned jeep and Harpy was in the process of hotwiring it.

"Alright, so the nearest Axis factory is really heavily guarded. Are you sure you want to go there?" Dahlia asked as she reviewed her coded notes.

"If it heavily guarded then there's something worth blowing up there. We're going." Harpy stated as she fiddled with some wires.

Dahlia frowned. "It will take awhile to get there by car. How's your wing?" she asked.

"Better then before, but I don't want to risk straining it unless I have to." Harpy answered.

"But we'll have to take the roads, we'll be seen." Dahlia protested.

"If we're seen I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Almost as soon as Harpy was done talking the jeep started. Harp grinned in a manic way.

"Now we're in business!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Dahlia was driving. Harpy had wanted to but since Dahlia was the one who knew where the factory was… Anyway, despite Dahlia's fears, so far the drive had been pretty boring.

Harpy had spent the ride looking anywhere but at Dahlia.

"What did I do to make you hate me?" Dahlia asked.

"We just met, you haven't done anything." Harpy sighed.

"The me in the future, what did she… I do?" Dahlia pressed.

Harpy glared. "Nothing."

"I must have done something for you to-"

Harpy interrupted Dahlia's protest. "You did nothing, and people suffered."

"Oh… Why though? Why would I sit by and allow people to suffer?" Dahlia said in a distressed tone.

"You refused to recognize that there was a problem." Harpy stated sadly.

"What happened in the end?" Dahlia whispered.

"I can't tell you that." Harpy declared firmly.

"But…" Dahlia began to protest.

"I can't tell you. Spoilers." Harpy said.

Uncomfortable silence… even more uncomfortable silence…

"There's a checkpoint up ahead." Dahlia commented.

"I see it." Harpy answered as she calculated how long it would be before they were in range.

"Should I stop?" Dahlia asked. The Germans at the checkpoint had spotted them.

Harpy titled her head to the side. "No."

"But they have guns." Dahlia said with worry in her voice. The Germans had indeed pulled out their weapons and were shouting things.

"Not for much longer." Harpy muttered. She gathered energy in her hands, then fired a blast the blew up the blockade. The German soldiers went diving out of the way of the blast. A second shot took care of the guard station.

"And that takes care of that." Harpy said as they sped away from the checkpoint.

* * *

"You blew them up." Dahlia stated, holding the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles went white.

"Yep." Harpy agreed.

"You blew them up." Dahlia repeated.

"Yes." Harpy said.

"Is that what it's like in the future, you just blow people up with no regard for life?" dahlia asked.

"We don't know that they're dead." Harpy pointed out.

"We don't know if they're alive either." Dahlia responded.

"It's a war. People die." Harpy growled.

"I know that, but they shouldn't have to." Dahlia said softly.

Harpy snorted in disbelief. "Some of the deserve to, and the soldiers of World War Two Germany are a good example of that." she snapped.

"They're only following orders." Dahlia defended.

"What kind of excuse is that? "I was only following orders." Didn't you realize that the order was to commit a crime against humanity!" Harpy exclaimed. Silence followed her outburst.

After a few minutes Dahlia finally spoke. "If you were issued an order, and you thought they by following that order you would be committing an act of great evil, what would you do?" she asked.

"I'd like to think that my superiors are good enough people not to issue such an order." Harpy replied.

"And if they aren't as good as you think they are?" Dahlia inquired.

"Then I will fight them, and they will kill me, because there is no way I could defeat them, even one on one… But, at least I'll die knowing that I did the right thing." Harpy stated.

* * *

It was late evening when they arrived at the factory. Harpy's wing had healed to the point that she could fly, but it was somewhat painful. The factory was surrounded by woods and both Dahlia and Harpy were crouched in a tree, observing the factory. The factory was heavily guarded.

"What are they building here?" Harpy asked.

Dahlia shrugged. "Don't know. Everything about this place is top secret."

The factory's anti-aircraft cannons began firing. Harpy looked up and saw Superman, Hawkgirl, and a number of red and blue planes.

"You know them?" Dahlia inquired.

Harpy nodded. "Let's go." They both took to the air. Harpy headed for the nearest anti-aircraft cannon and took it out with a fireball. The soldiers manning the cannon dove out of the way.

Superman and Hawkgirl took care of the other cannons. Hawkgirl by smashing one with her mace and Superman by picking up the other and throwing it.

Soldiers armed with guns came. Dahlia knocked them down with a blast of wind that sent them sprawling.

The workers fled the factory just seconds before the planes began bombing it. The factory was soon a pile of rubble. Dahlia and Harpy landed and joined Superman, Hawkgirl, and Flash.

"Good job Flash, you saved all those workers." Superman said.

"But were they building here?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I saw them working on that." Flash stated, pointing at a large metal object. Superman moved a large piece of concrete out of the way so that could get a better look at the object.

"That's a jet engine." Harpy blurted out.

"But this technology is way to advanced." Hawkgirl said.

"So are the war wheels." Harpy muttered.

"It's from the future, and I know how Savage is planning to use it." J'onn said from behind them.

One of the planes landed. The cockpit opened and the pilot addressed them.

"We just intercepted a message from the resistance. Savage has mounted an airborne invasion. He's head for America!" he exclaimed.

"We've gotta warn the good guys. Which way is west?" Flash asked.

"That way. But-" Flash had already sped off. Everyone else took to the sky, heading west.

* * *

"Who's your friend?" Superman asked as she flew next to Harpy.

"Dahlia." Harpy answered.

The man of steel looked thoughtful. "That name sounds familiar… didn't Hades-"

"Yes." Harpy interrupted.

"Does she know?" Superman asked.

"No." Harpy replied.

"Are you going to-"

"There's our target." Harpy interjected. She had spotted a number of large black planes that seemed to have them flying wing design of a B-2 bomber, only bigger.

The group began attacking what appeared to be the lead plane. The plane began firing at them. Dahlia unleashed a number of crescent-shaped wind blades at the nearest turret. The attack ripped through the metal and disabled the turret.

Wonder Woman appeared and attacked another plane. There was a brief moment where everyone paused and watched the two planes lose altitude.

"Let's go get them." Superman declared. The League members and Dahlia began dismantling the planes. They tore through wings and stabilizers, smashed through turrets and caused planes to either fall from the sky or explode. A one point Harpy saw her mother unleash a blast of air with the force of and F-5 hurricane. Not to by outdone she blew the wing off one of the planes with a large fireball.

Just when it seemed like they were winning the planes fired their afterburners and sped out of the reach of the League and Dahlia.

"They're getting away!" Hawkgirl exclaimed.

"Maybe not." Superman stated.

The planes were hit with cannon fire. Clouds parted and revealed a fleet of U.S battleships. The ships took out most of the remaining planes. One that to avoid the cannon fire, but soon it began going into a dive.

J'onn got knocked out of the sky by an explosion. Hawkgirl caught him. Then flew over to the falling plane and smashed open the cockpit and pulled out Green Lantern, who was wearing army fatigues. The plane fell into the ocean and the remaining aircraft turned back, causing the sailors to cheer.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't think we'll need to." Superman said.

And he was right, because just them the red and blue planes, that Harpy later learned ere the Blackhawks, came and shot down the last of Vandal Savage's aircraft.

"So now what?" Dahlia asked.

"The timeline should be fixed. We need to get back to the portal before it closes so that we can get back to our own time." Harpy said.

* * *

At the portal, Harpy was the last to go through.

"You sure I can't know your real name?" Dahlia asked Harpy.

"Spoilers. Sorry." Harpy answered.

Dahlia sighed, then hugged Harpy. Harp stiffened for a moment, then returned the hug.

"I'm sorry. For what happens between us in the future. I'm sorry." Dahlia whispered before pulling away. Harpy sent one last look toward her mother, then entered the portal.

* * *

Back in the lab the League got through the portal just before it closed.

"Home sweet home… I hope." Flash said.

"I should have known you'd be here." A familiar voice said from the shadows. The League turned and found Batman, the right Batman, walking toward them.

"The Watchtower's instruments picked up this anomaly a few hours ago."

"Batman! It's really you!" Superman exclaimed and hugged the Dark Knight.

"Anyone got a camera." Harpy whisper to the rest of the League.

"Am I missing something?" Batman questioned.

Superman let go of the Dark Knight. "Sorry it's just that… well it's a long story."

"You're not going to believe what we've been through." Hawkgirl stated.

"Try me." Batman replied.

* * *

Ivy was back home. Not her apartment in Gotham, but Spero. Currently she was walking down a hallway. There was wood paneling that stopped halfway up the walls, from there the walls were painted a pleasant cream color. The floor was solid marble. Occasionally Ivy would pass a picture or a door to a room. Ivy kept walking until she got to the large oak doors of the infirmary. The infirmary was only for people who lived and worked in the building. Anyone with severe injuries or illnesses would be taken to the main hospital. The room was longer than it was wide. It had large windows that let in natural light and allowed patients to look out at the gardens. The white beds were all currently empty, but Ivy wasn't here to see a patient, she was here to see a Doctor.

Sitting at a desk next to a large cabinet, writing something on a piece of paper, was a woman who looked about thirty. She had long slivery white hair, forest green eyes, and was wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Lily." Ivy whispered.

The woman, Lily, looked up.

"What did you do to your wing?" she asked, standing up and approaching Ivy.

"What? Nothing. How can you tell something's wrong with my wing?" Ivy questioned in a confused manner.

"It's sticking out slightly, which either means that you're an idiot, which is always a possibility, but I know that you know how to fold your wings up properly, so, as I was saying, your either an idiot or your injured. Or quite possibly an injured idiot." Lily stated.

"Hey!" Ivy protested.

"Well it's true. You lost focus long enough for something to get your wing. You weren't fully aware of the danger around you." Lily responded

"Sit on the bed." she ordered. Ivy complied and sat down on the nearest bed and extended the injured wing, allowing Lily to examine it.

"Our wings are our lifeline. They allow use to attack from a distance, flee when things get dangerous and… and whoever treated your wing before you got here is amazing. It's almost completely healed. It'll be a bit sore for a few days. Who did this?" Lily said.

"Mom did." Ivy muttered.

"What!" Lily exclaimed in an incredulous tone.

"I just got back from World War Two Europe. I met Mom. She hugged me. First time in twenty years that I've gotten a hug from my mother and she didn't even know who I was." Ivy whispered, tears that she had been holding back were now dripping down her face. Lily hugged her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine what your feeling right now, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I can't talk you through this. There's no time for you to get your emotions in check, you need to come with me. Now."

As soon as she was done speaking Lily made Ivy stand up. She grabbed Ivy by the wrist and led her out of the infirmary down the hallway, through several corridors, down two flights of stairs, and down another hallway until they arrived at a large metal door that was covered in dust and cobwebs and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Lily pressed a button, then flipped a number of switches and the door slowly slid open.

Lily led Ivy into the room. It was full of wooden crates and objects covered in sheets.

"What is this place? Some kind of warehouse?" Ivy asked.

"Yes. This is where we store things that don't make sense. Things that shouldn't exist or that existed to soon. Technology that appears where it should not be and objects that fall out of there universe and into another one. Things that stay the same when history is rewritten when they should have changed." Lily explained.

"What was that last bit?" Ivy asked. Lily turned to her and grinned.

"Oh come on. You don't really think that we have a password for time travelers just as a random precaution did you? It filled a need. People were getting rather tired of explaining the situation and convincing people that the were telling the truth. Of course it doesn't work if you travel to time before the password was developed. But enough on that, we're here because of this!" Lily turned and pulled a sheet off of a huge object. It was a war wheel.

* * *

**Tempus Zeit Chrónos is actually the same word, time, in three different languages. Latin, German and Greek, in that order, at least according to Google translate.**

**Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen: Solo

* * *

"When all else fails blow it up."

* * *

Ivy was staring at the war wheel her sistter had unveiled.

"This is one of the objects that don't make sense. Pseudo-Sontaran technology in World War Two Europe. Wrong universe. An object worth keeping. And we found out that it was sent back in time, well the blueprints anyway, that makes it even more interesting. And an agent sent in time in order correct the timeline. Fascinating. Except we didn't send you, and the timeline wasn't returned to the original. We have a record of the original. It didn't have war wheels in it. So how did the war wheels get there? Well, fortunately the agent who wasn't supposed to be there figured it out and told the agent who was supposed to be there. We have a traitor in our midst." Lily explained.

"Well who is it?" Ivy asked.

"We don't know." Lily answered.

"You've had decades to find out, how can you not know!" Ivy shouted.

"We didn't know when the traitor would do the betraying, and it would have caused an uproar if we started searching for the perpetrator of a crime that hadn't been committed yet. But now it has been committed and we can investigate." Lily told her.

"So you had to wait for me to tell you that I had been in the past." Ivy reasoned.

"Yes and no. First I had to wait for you to be born." Lily said.

"Right so, what do we know about this not Sontaran… thing?" Ivy asked.

"It's been modified. Someone made it less deadly then the original and it's built entirely out of materials easily obtained on earth." Lily replied.

"So what do we do?" Ivy questioned.

"We don't do anything. You are going to this thing's universe of origin to track down the traitor, stop whatever they were trying to do, and get back whatever they traded to the Sontarans before those overgrown baked potatoes get a chance to use it." Lily answered.

Ivy gaped at her. "By myself?" she asked.

Yes." Lily said.

"Why me?" Ivy asked, a whine making it's way into her voice.

"You're as close to outside as we can get while still remaining inside." Lily explained.

"What about the League?" Ivy asked.

"Sick Week?" Lily suggested.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ivy was currently in London. Not the London of the Adler Home Universe, no she was in a new universe that had been dubbed "The Doctor's Universe" after the man that had saved it so many, many times. Ivy was in London because London is the place were weird things happened. It's like the place has a giant neon sign that says "Hostile Aliens Land Here." Well, that and the agents most likely to have had contact with Sontarans were there.

There used to be ten agents in the area but Daleks, Cybermen, Autons, Blowfish, a rogue swarm of Vashta Nerada, and a very strange incident with a front loading washing machine, three oranges, a sheep, a rubber boot, and six point two ounces of petroleum jelly reduced their numbers and left only two Agents for Ivy to interview.

After a few minutes of Ivy arrived at the Apartment of Agent Elena Fuentes. The Dones d'aigua, or water maiden, was in charge of monitoring alien activity, Torchwood, and The Doctor.

The door to Elena's apartment was already open.

"Well that's rarely a good sign." Ivy commented as she entered the apartment. It didn't take long to find Elena. The dark haired woman was lying face down on the kitchen floor. The rest of the apartment had been ransacked and there was a gaping hole in the wall.

"Oh, Elena." Ivy sighed. She pulled out a phone and made a call.

Twenty minutes later, a team from Spero had arrived and moved the body out. Cause of death was a single shot from a Sontaran Blaster. While the team from Spero were searching the apartment for clues, Ivy headed toward the next agent's home. On the way out she checked the perception filter that kept people away.

* * *

Ivy's next stop was the apartment of Evan Stidolph. The werewolf was in charge of collecting alien technology the was abandoned on earth before UNIT or Torchwood found it and turning it over to Spero.

The door to Evan's apartment was open. It wasn't forced open like Elena's, but seemed as if someone had forgotten to close it. Ivy entered slowly. The apartment was littered with alien technology of various origins, Evan obviously hadn't been turning over the tech he'd been collecting.

Ivy turned a corner and froze as she came face to face with a Dalek. She sighed in relief when she realized that the armor was empty.

On a table next to the Dalek armor Ivy found a logbook containing information about the sales of various alien tech. The redhead heard movement in the bedroom and went to investigate. A man with brown hair, amber eyes, and wearing a t-shirt and jeans was frantically packing a bag.

"What's the rush, Evan?" Ivy asked from the doorway. She was forced to dodge as Evan lunged for her. There wasn't much room in the small apartment, and while Ivy was able to evade the first attack, she had no where to go when he moved for a second attack. Evan used his bulk to tackle Ivy to the floor. He wrapped his hands around her neck and started choking her. Ivy sent a low powered fireball into her attackers chest. Evan was blasted off of her and the smell of burnt cloth and flesh filled the air.

Ivy got up a moved towards Evan. He had his eyes shut and was moaning in pain. She kicked him in the side.

"What the hell was that about?" The redhead growled as soon as Evan was looking at her.

"I have to get out of here. The Sontarans." Evan answered.

"What did you give them?" Ivy asked.

Evan ignored her. "Elena figured it out. What I was doing. What they were doing. It's all in the safe." he gestured toward the bed. There was a wall safe that had bits of drywall attached to it sitting on edge of the bed.. It had been forced open. Ivy examined the contents. There was evidence of Evan's misconduct. Photos of a building. Blueprints and thermal images of the same building. Pages and pages of notes. One page in particular caught Ivy's eye. It had one word, larger that the rest scrawled across it. Jericho. Ivy's eyes widened in shock. She turned to Evan.

"Jericho! You gave them Jericho!" she snarled. The temperature in the room began to rise.

"I only gave them the blueprints, I didn't think they'd be able to get it set up so quickly." Evan explained.

"Damn it. Damn it all." Ivy hissed. She called for someone to pick up Evan and confiscate the alien tech. As soon as the investigators arrived Ivy headed for the building that had apparently been built by the Sontarans.

* * *

JCTV that's what the sign o the building said. Apparently it was a satellite TV company. Ivy thought that a better name would be "Jericho Satellite Television: We're going to kill you all." But whatever. Time to take down the satellite grid and the control tower (the JCTV building) by blowing it all to kingdom come, then go home. Sounds like a perfectly simple, if extremely destructive, plan right? Well it would have been if a certain Doctor hadn't show up. Apparently he, along with a loud red-haired woman name Donna, and a Torchwood Agent that introduced himself as Captain Jack Harkness, were investigating the mysterious disappearances/deaths of some employees at JCTV who had apparently been too nosy and figured out that the company that they worked for was run by aliens who wanted to take over/destroy the planet.

Not realizing that the Sontarans were watching everything in the building with security cameras (Actually, the Doctor probably didn't realize the Sontarans were there at all otherwise he wouldn't have just walked in, but who knows, this is the Doctor we're talking about) the Doctor walked up to the receptionist, presented her with the psychic paper, and claimed that he was a building inspector and that Donna and Jack were his assistants. The watching Sontarans recognized the Doctor immediately. At the same time Ivy was trying to get in by impersonating local law enforcement. The Sontarans had the receptionist lead them in, then they imprisoned the Doctor, Donna, Jack, and Ivy, (Who they wrongly assumed was a part of the Doctor's group, but hey whatever keeps you alive.) so they then could bare witness to the enslavement of the earth. But first they killed the receptionist and confiscated all of Ivy explosives.

So now Ivy was sitting in a prison cell of a Sontaran ship, with three people who ruined her plans to stop the Sontaran.

"Ivy Adler." Ivy introduced.

"That's not the name you gave the receptionist." Donna pointed out.

"That's because the name was not mine. Neither was the badge. I just needed to get into the building so that I could access to the controls and shut down the satellite network and blow up the building before the Sontarans bring the Jericho System online." Ivy explained.

"What's the Jericho System?" Jack asked.

It was the Doctor who answered. "It's ancient technology. A satellite network is used to create a laser grid in order to rip apart planets and steal resources. The race that designed it stole land, water, and mineral deposits in order to build a new planet in another dimension."

"Actually there's no way they could have built that version with building the beginnings of a whole new planet. They built the version that just destroys cities, but it's kind of hard to set up because you need to set up the control system on planet then launch the satellites in the atmosphere and people tend to notice that kind of thing, so the satellite TV was a pretty good cover." Ivy stated.

"How do you know that?" the Doctor asked.

"My ancestors were part of a collaboration of outcast races that designed the thing." Ivy explained.

Any further conversation was interrupted by some Sontarans coming in and taking them to the bridge. Or they would have, presumably to gloat about their assured victory, but Ivy incinerated their faces with fireballs before they could. Jack picked up one of their guns and the group pretty much picked a random direction and ran because they were soon being chased by angry potato people, I mean Sontarans. But they do look like especially unhappy baked potatoes.

So after about five minutes of running, shooting, and fireball shooting, Ivy found her confiscated explosives. After another five minutes they found the Sontaran teleporter room and barricaded the door while the Doctor hacked the teleporter. While the Doctor was hacking the teleporter, Ivy was setting a bomb up so the that the Sontarans wouldn't be able to follow them because they'd be, well, you know, dead.

"Got it!" the Doctor shouted, right before Ivy found herself in the JCTV building.

They found themselves in front of the main computer terminal, because that's where the transporter had been set to in the first place and the doctor didn't change the coordinates. The computer had three screens and was attached to a mass of pipes and wires and ran straight through the center of the building.

"Doctor, can you hack that thing and disable the satellites? I'm bad with computers." Ivy said.

"Shouldn't we be worried about the Sontarans coming after us?" Donna asked.

"Nah, I left a bomb that should be destroying transporter and a good portion of their hull, right about… now." Ivy stated.

Meanwhile, a good portion a the Sontarans ship was in the process of exploding.

"Yeah, so Doctor, you go hack the giant computer, and I'll blow up the building." Ivy said.

"What if there are still people in the building?" Jack said.

"Go find a fire alarm and pull it." Ivy suggested as she got to work.

* * *

"My god, that's beautiful." Ivy commented as she watched the JCTV burn from a block away.

"Is every member of your race this destructive?" the Doctor asked.

"No." Ivy replied.

"Good." said the Doctor.

"So… I know this bar nearby…" began Jack.

"Lead the way." Ivy said.

* * *

**Take a guess at what happened in the bar. I honestly have no clue.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen: War on Technology

* * *

"A hangover is when you open your eyes and wish you hadn't"

* * *

Ivy woke up in a bed in the Spero's infirmary with a massive headache. She opened her eyes and found her retinas being seared by bright light.

"Somebody turn that off!" she moaned. She heard the sound of fabric rustling as someone closed the curtains. Ivy sat up. Her head and stomach protested violently at this and she soon found a bucket in front of her face. She was grateful for this gift and immediately made use of it.

After Ivy was done getting reacquainted with whatever she had last ingested, she looked up to see who had provided the bucket. It was Lily. Well that made sense, now that she thought about it. There weren't many others staffing this particular infirmary. Lily was in charge of the medical staff and would only allow the best of the best to work in the infirmary of Spero's most important building.

Nicknamed "The Palace" it was located in the center of Spero's capital city, Haven. "The Palace" was located in the center of the city and was a series of buildings that sat over fourteen basement levels. "The Palace," despite it's name, was not a place where nobles resided. It was the Central headquarters of the military and as such had weapon storage facilities, weapons research and development facilities, sub departments include, transportation, bio- warfare, cyber warfare, and traditional warfare (Ivy had once been the head of this sub-department, but it currently shut down for a number a of reasons), a library, barracks, kitchens, training facilities, and recreational facilities for the staff. There were an untold number of underground warehouses in the basement levels, including the warehouse of stuff that shouldn't exist. Basement levels five through eight were under control of the transportation department and were devoted to the maintaining and operating the Gate. With all that you'd think it would have it's own hospital. It should but it had been blown up during a weapons testing accident, which was one of the reasons that Ivy's department had been shut down, and construction dates kept getting pushed back.

Ivy was currently wondering how she had gotten to where she was and why she felt so awful. She voiced this question to Lily and promptly got hit in the head, which felt worse then it should have due to the hangover.

"What the heck was that for!" Ivy exclaimed while holding her head.

"What is the number one rule for drinking in alien bars?" Lily hissed.

Ivy face scrunched up in confusion. "Um… Never order anything unless you know what's in it. Especially if it has a weird name, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Lily glared. "Do the words "TARDIS joyride" and "alcohol poisoning" mean anything to you?" she asked.

"No… should they?" Ivy responded.

"The Catholic Church tried to burn you at the stake!" Lily exclaimed.

Ivy looked amused. "Really. How'd that go for them?" she inquired.

Lily sighed in exasperation. "Out. Get out." she commanded while pointing at the door. Ivy wisely chose to leave before Lily hit her in the head again.

* * *

Ivy was walking down the hall, nursing her headache when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Ivy!"

Ivy groaned and turned to see a woman with dark brown hair tied back in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a white corset top, dark pants, and leather boots.

"Hello Kyoko. You look like a pirate." Ivy stated bluntly. Kyoko ignored her and grinned brightly, revealing pointed canine teeth.

"You look like someone with a hangover." she said happily.

"Oh god no." Ivy moaned. Kyoko was Lily's assistant/student. She was know to make hangover cures. They always worked to some degree but they tended to taste so awful that it made the drinker want to claw out their own tongue. No that wasn't a dramatization, someone actually tried to claw out his tongue. He was sent to the psych ward.

Oblivious to Ivy's dread, Kyoko grabbed the red head and led her to the closest rec room and left her on the couch telling her not to go anywhere and that she (Kyoko) would be right back. After a few minutes of waiting Kyoko came back and forced a foul liquid down Ivy's throat. Ivy gagged.

"Ugh, what is in that stuff!" she exclaimed.

"You don't want to know." Kyoko stated before she hopped on the couch to sit next to Ivy.

"How are your symptoms?" she inquired.

"Headaches better, and I don't feel like I'm going to puke." Ivy answered.

"Yay!" Kyoko cheered before zipping out of the room. Ivy flipped on the news.

"… and in the Alder home world the Metropolis power plant was attacked by a ten foot tall humanoid. The humanoid stole one of the fuel cells. Justice League member, Hawkgirl attempted to stop the humanoid, but her efforts proved futile when the humanoid grew and pair of wings and a mace and subdued her."

Ivy watched the footage intently as the humanoid's body fluidly shifted to form wings and a mace.

"Grey goo." she muttered. A grin slid across her face. "Nano-bots." She stood up and turned off the TV.

"Well, how am I going to deal will this? Nano- bots are hard to deal with. They're a colony, like ants. Destroy some and the rest compensate. To get rid of ants you need poison, but nano- bots are machines, so that would take… an EMP… damn, I'm going to have to go to weapons storage."

* * *

No one liked dealing trying to get something out of Weapons Storage during peacetime. During wartime getting something out of storage is as easy as walking up and flashing your credentials. "What do you need? Grenades? Have a couple of crate-fulls, and here why don't you take this tank so you don't have to carry them all?" During peacetime however it was more like, "Oh, you want a bullet? Here fill out these five stacks of paperwork and give us the soul of your first child."

So now Ivy was stuck filling out paperwork to an EMP bomb out the storage. It asked questions like:

What is the technology you wish to disable?

_Nano- bots._

Why can't you use conventional weapons to deal with the technology you wish to disable?

_It's bulletproof._

Is there any other way you can disable the technology without an EMP?

_Yes. But I'd have to nuke Metropolis._

Should we repaint the warehouse so it looks more cheery?

_JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN EMP!_

And so on until Ivy was ready to kill the warehouse personnel.

"Here you are!" the blond woman at the desk said cheerily as she handed Ivy the EMP.

"Feel free to come back any time!" Ivy noticed a glint in the woman's eye and shivered as she walked away.

"Sadists. They're all sadists." she muttered.

* * *

Harpy was flying over Metropolis, carrying the EMP bomb in a bag, looking for the humanoid. She spotted it over downtown and flew closer to it.

"My, my. Aren't you beautiful." she said as she looked it over. "Quite the feat of engineering you are. Too bad I'll have to destroy you."

"You're friends haven't been able to beat me. What makes you think you can?" the humanoid asked.

Harpy grinned. "Well you see, I know something you don't know." At the humanoid's puzzled look she continued. "I know what's in the bag. Catch." She tossed the bag and the bomb exploded. The EMP device the Harpy had chosen only had a range of about ten feet, but that was more than enough to fry the nano-bots that the humanoid was composed of. The remnants fell to earth in a puddle of metallic goo.

Hawkgirl, who had also been searching the city for the humanoid, flew over.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Eletro-magnetic pulse created by a specially designed bomb. Disables most technology. Took me awhile to get it out of storage" Harpy explained.

"So what next?" she asked.

"What next" turned out to be apprehending Luthor, who'd shown up in green super- armor expecting to find the League being taken out by the humanoid and he had come expecting to take some of the glory and get some gloating in. He was sorely disappointed and, after a fight, sent to jail.

* * *

**Next one will be longer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen: The Only Thing We Have To Fear, Is that Jerk Who Invades Your Dreams.**

* * *

_I dreamt I was a moron. _- Squall Leonheart "Final Fantasy VIII"

* * *

Dreaming wasn't something Ivy did often. And when she did she didn't like it. Her dreams were either disappointing or terrifying. For years after her Mother had died Ivy dreamed that she was still alive. When she woke up her Mother was still dead. That was disappointing. When war broke out, she dreamed of peace, but I the waking world the war still raged. Another disappointment. When the war was over she'd dream of battle, of the terror and the fear.

Tonight though, it seemed, there would be no dreaming. A late night prison breakout seemed to assure that.

* * *

Grundy, Copperhead, Luminous, Volcana, Firefly, and Aresia had escaped during a prison riot and now it was up to the League to catch them.

Volcana and Firefly were holed up in a warehouse. Volcana had blown up several police cars, sending officers diving for cover, and was about to kill a SWAT officer with a fireball when the League arrived. Green Lantern got the officer out of the way. Volcana sent a stream of fire at G.L and the Lantern responded with an energy beam. Volcana and G.L used there respective attacks against each other. That attacks were of equal strength and cancel each other out in the middle.

"I've got your back!" Firefly said to Volcana.

"Good, now I can really concentrate." Volcana responded. Her body to glowed with a fiery aura and her attack began to overwhelm G.L. Harpy lobbed a fireball at her, knocking her down and cutting off her attack. The villainess turned her attention toward Harpy. Volcana sent and huge fireball at Harpy and Harpy batted it out of the way with and intensely hot flame that she had concentrated to her fist.

"Please. Do you really think you can beat me with that? It's like putting a firecracker up against a cannon!" Harpy taunted, laughing. Volcana became enraged and fired a steady stream at Harpy. Harpy responded in kind.

"_Of course if I'm a cannon, that would make Tara a nuke."_ she thought to herself as she slowly began overwhelming Volcana. Suddenly, Firefly, having had Batman ride him like a rodeo bull and redirect his jetpack, crashed into Volcana. Green Lantern trapped them in a dome.

"You think this can hold me?" Volcana taunted.

"Knock yourself out." G.L responded. Volcana and Firefly began trying to burn through the _airtight_ dome. They soon began growing weaker due to the lack of oxygen.

"What's happening?" Volcana asked as she lost consciousness.

"You burned up all of your air. That's what happened. Idiot." Harpy answered.

* * *

G.L, Batman, and Harpy took Firefly and Volcana back to prison. Firefly's flamethrower was confiscated and he was led away to a cell. Volcana was place inside of a glass bubble. Her only source of oxygen was a facemask.

"You know I kind of empathize with her. On one hand, I understand the need to make money and blow things up. On the other hand, there are legal ways to do both simultaneously." Harpy stated.

Batman yawned.

"Pretty routine stuff for you, huh?" the warden asked.

"Sorry. Third night in a row with no sleep." The Dark Night replied.

"Maybe you should" the warden began, but was cut of by a radio call. "Warden Dee's gone."

"What are you talking about? He's catatonic, how can he be gone!" The warden exclaimed.

"You'd better come to the infirmary."

* * *

On the way to the infirmary, the warden explained that John Dee had been found unconscious in a machine designed to give the user ESP. He had apparently turned the machine up to high during the riot and had been put into a catatonic state.

"Kind of a dangerous thing to have in a prison, isn't it?" G.L asked.

"Where else are you going to find volunteers?" the warden responded.

The four turned a corner and found several unconscious inmates. They went into the infirmary and found several more inmates, all catatonic and muttering incoherently. So was the guard. The warden called some guards to help deal with the situation.

Batman inspected a nearby laundry chute, which was large enough to fit a man. I don't know about you, but that seems like a pretty stupid thing to have in a prison.

"It's probably to late by now, but you should have someone check the laundry room." Batman told the warden.

"But, what happened to everyone? Some kind of poison?" the warden said.

Superman called on the com-link.

"We've got the other four pinned down in the old west side refinery." he said.

"We'll be right there." G.L responded.

"I'm staying." Batman stated.

"What for? You don't know that Dee did this." Lantern said.

"I don't know that he didn't." Batman responded.

"Look, whatever he is, he sure isn't in the same league as Grundy and the others. He's a nobody." G.L argued.

"So were we. At one time or another we all started out as unknowns, so have all the villains we've faced. There was once a time where the Joker's wasn't one of the world's most feared madmen." Harpy replied.

"Point taken." G.L conceded.

"What do you know about John Dee?" Batman asked the warden.

"I'll get is file for you." the warden said.

"I might be able to help." a guard said.

* * *

Batman stayed at the prison to talk to the guard while G.L and Harpy left to apprehend the rest of the escapees.

Harpy cornered Aresia in a dead-end hallway. She launched a fire ball at the bond, but Aresia blocked with her bracelets. Harpy kept Aresia on the defensive. She got close to Aresia. Aresia lashed out. Harpy dodged the hit then kicked her in the stomach and followed up by slamming her head into the wall, knocking the blond out.

Soon the League had rounded up the rest of the escapees and saw them of to prison.

"So who's left?" Flash asked.

"No one. There were only six, remember?" J'onn responded.

"Oh yeah. Just testing." Flash said.

"Let's call it a night." said Superman.

* * *

Ivy was in bed in her apartment. As she fell asleep she was unaware of the threat to her life. But how could she know that John Dee had gained the ability to enter the dreams of others and trap then in a delusional state? He had already done it to his estranged wife.

* * *

Ivy was walking around the edge of a koi pond in one of Spero's many gardens. The day seemed perfect. Bright and peaceful. Flowers bloomed cheerfully. Fish swarm lazily in the pond.

An explosion in the nearby town shattered the peaceful atmosphere. The shockwave sent Ivy sprawling on her hands and knees. She looked at the pond. The water was turning red. Her eyes traveled to the center of the pond. She caught sight of a black wing, pale skin and dark hair.

"Violet!"

Ivy ran into the water where her sister was floating face down. She turned her over. There was a hole in her chest and her face was partially burned. Slowly, purple eyes opened.

"What?"

Wings that Ivy was sure had been black were now white.

"Mother?"

Dahlia slowly extended her arm toward Ivy. Her hand settled around her daughter's throat and she began to choke Ivy. Ivy fought her mother off, got out of the pond, and flew toward the burning city.

It was a war zone. The sound of gunfire filled the air. Grenades went off, planes dropped bombs, and tanks moved through the streets. Ivy landed on top of a mostly intact building and surveyed the area.

"Horrible, isn't it?" a voice said from behind her. Ivy spun around and saw a skull faced man wearing a hooded blue cape.

"The cost of war. The pain and suffering. The people you love leaving you and all you can do is watch." he said.

"This is a nightmare isn't it? The same one I've been having for awhile." Ivy stated.

"True. But this time you're never going to wake up."

* * *

Batman found Ivy in her apartment. Unable to wake her, he took her to the Javelin so that she could be taken to the Watchtower, along with Superman and Green Lantern.

Up in the Watchtower, J'onn put G.L, Superman, and Harpy in sick bay, along with Hawkgirl and Flash who had been found sleeping by the monitors.

Batman had stayed on earth in order to track down Dee. J'onn had been monitoring the news, it was reported that John Dee's wife had died. Batman hadn't found Dee yet, so J'onn decided to go into his friends' minds in order to wake them before they ended up like Dee's wife.

* * *

Everyone was dead. Spero was burning and everyone was dead. Rubble and bodies filled the streets. The fighting was over because everyone was dead. Ivy was waking through the rubble, trying to find someone, but to no avail. Then something draped itself around her shoulder.

"All alone? Poor baby." Dahlia crooned. Her nails dug painfully into Ivy's arm. "It's just what a monster like you deserves." Ivy shoved Dahlia off.

"Shut up!"

"Oww!" Dahlia whined. Clutching were here heart would be if it weren't for the gaping hole in her chest. "Only a monster would attack her own mother."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ivy shouted, clutching her head and backing away. She stumbled on some rubble and tripped backwards so that she ended up sitting on the ground.

Dahlia crawled forward. "My poor baby, all alone. You should just give up and end it." Dahlia was now on top of Ivy with her hands around her daughter's throat. "Or I could end it for you_._" The hands tightened. This time, Ivy didn't fight Dahlia off.

Suddenly there was a bright and Dahlia was ripped away from Ivy.

"This will not be the fate of your people. You will not end up alone. We will always be here for you." J'onn stated.

Dahlia let out a hawk like shriek of anger, before disappearing.

The blue cloaked skeleton reappeared. "No! I was so close!"

"Get out of my head!" Ivy shouted, sending a wall of fire at him. He repelled the attacked.

A burning hot aura grew around Ivy. "This is my mind, and I order you to GET OUT!" At the last to words Ivy sent a stream of white hot flame at the intruder. He disappeared. Ivy woke up.

She opened her eyes and found herself in sick bay. Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern were waking up in nearby beds, J'onn was coming out of a trance, and Hawkgirl was sleeping.

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

"Batman must have found John Dee and stopped him. Hawkgirl will be waking up soon." J'onn stated.

Ivy blinked. "Great. Where's my mask?"

* * *

Batman came up to the Watchtower and promptly fell asleep after making sure everyone was alright. Hawkgirl woke up a little while later.

* * *

Ivy was in Spero, having hand delivered her report on John Dee to Tara, but really it was just an excuse to visit her mother's grave. She spent a good deal of time sitting and glaring at the headstone before Rose, Ivy's second oldest sister, showed up. Rose had blue eyes and strawberry blond hair that leaned more toward strawberry and looked rather pink. She was wearing a white dress and sandals.

She sat down next to Ivy. "It wasn't her fault." Rose said.

"She was stupid." Ivy stated bitterly.

"She was in love." Rose replied

"With a sociopath." Ivy said.

Rose hugged Ivy. "It wasn't your fault either." she whispered.

"I couldn't make it stop. I couldn't control it." Ivy was crying now.

"It was his fault. Not yours, and not hers." Rose said.

They stayed like that until the sun started to set.

* * *

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Betrayal is the only truth that sticks. ~ Arthur Miller_

* * *

Ivy cursed under her breath as she made her way through one of Spero's many gardens. She had only been in Gotham for a day when she was summoned by an emergency call. There had been an attempted coup d'état which had turned out to be a cover for a prison break that was followed by fifteen clans separating from, and then declaring war on, Spero.

The battle was over by the time Ivy arrived. The elite members of the loyal clans had easily dispatched their attackers. But then again they were not fighting the elite members of the traitorous clans. No, those elite had instead broken into the prison, freeing those that would aid there cause, and others who would merely provide another distraction, before retreating to other worlds were they had built strong holds or had gained allies, or a combination of the two.

It was actually a smart plan, one that might allow the traitors to one day conquer Spero. A war had the potential to drag on for years, depleting resources and tiring out enemy forces. Trying to take over in on all-out assault would have meant instant death for the traitors. Their numbers were lower and they would have fallen almost immediately to powerhouses like Tara and Kyoko. Trying to wear them down over a long period of time was much smarter in regards to survival.

The once lush garden Ivy walked through had been turned into a battlefield. The scent of flowers had been replaced by the smell of blood and smoke. Hikari Himura walked among the bodies, documenting what clan the person was from before moving on, and if one of the bodies groaned in pain or made an attempt at moving then Hikari would move over to them and… well let's just say that there were no more signs of life afterword. Hikari was a tall seventeen-year-old girl with long brown hair tied back in a low hanging pony tail, her left eye was blue and her right eye was a clouded gray, surrounded by scars that marred the upper right portion of her face. She usually had that eye hidden behind a fringe of brown hair. She was dressed in a black tank top and loose fitting black pants.

After Hikari had inspected a body, Ivy would toss it into a burn pile. It was grim work.

"Not exactly fitting of a Superhero, is it?" Hikari remarked.

"Still, it's better than monitor duty. Most boring task ever." Ivy replied.

"Yeah, but boring is safe." Hikari responded. "Safety is something we don't have anymore."

Ivy sighed. "So I take it there's going to be a mass recall of personnel in order to bolster our forces."she said.

"No. It'd be too suspicious to pull everyone out of other worlds. Besides, the traitors scattered themselves among many worlds, so we can just leave everyone where they are with new orders to fight." Hikari explained.

"Which worlds?" Ivy asked.

"Hueco Mundo, the Shinobi Nations, the Fragmented World, Sengoku jidai, the Galactic Republic, the Adler Home world, and the Alchemic Utopia." Hikari answered. "You'll be briefed later on what to expect when you return.

Ivy frowned and inquired "Why do we call it "the Alchemic Utopia"? I mean, it's not a utopia. The place is at war a lot."

"Because, it was shorter than calling it 'the place where alchemy thrives.'" Hikari stated.

"Ah." Ivy said. There was a long silence after that and they were nearly done cleaning up the garden when Hikari spoke again.

"How much money are you making right now?" she asked. Ivy flinched. Hikari was a part of the family that held Ivy in debt and it was kind of a touchy subject. Hikari didn't usually bring it up because she didn't need the money but her younger sister held it over Ivy's head and used it to make her life hell whenever possible. Of course, that wasn't about money either, it was the fact that one of Ivy's 'experiments' had burned down a large portion of the Himura's library which was the thirteen year old girl's favorite place on Spero and one of the more important archives.

"Not nearly enough." Ivy answered. _To cover the debt_, went unspoken.

"You'll probably be making more now." Hikari stated. "With a war on they'll want new weapons."

"Is that really a good thing?" Ivy asked. The question was never answered.

* * *

Hikari's words rang true, Ivy's received a pay raise and in return she was expected to design new weapons while on the Adler Home-world. She was given a list of the traitors and prison escapees that were believed to have made it to the Adler Home-world. She was told to deal with them the same way everyone else was dealing with the traitors in other worlds; they were to be killed on sight. Ivy didn't have a problem with this, especially after she got a good look at the list

That could be a problem considering Ivy's position on the league.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I lost a lot of what I had been working on when my old laptop crashed, so this will have to do for now. Looks like Ivy is going to have a conflict of interest soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Two wrongs don't make a right, but neither does one. Revenge may seem petty by day, but on some nights she becomes Justice."

― Ashly Lorenzana

* * *

Ivy had moved into a new apartment. It was nothing to fancy but it was a definite upgrade. By that I mean that there wasn't a plumbing problem, there were no rats, and her neighbor wasn't a drug addled junkie. It still could be better, but it could be a lot worse.

It had been two weeks since Ivy had returned from Spero and Ivy hadn't had any contact with the League in that time, she had half expected Batman to show up in her apartment but the headlines that had shown up a week ago proved that he wasn't go to show up any time soon. Jason Todd had been killed in a bombing in Sarajevo and Bruce Wayne was in mourning. Ivy felt that she should go visit him, talk to him, but she couldn't. Not even after hearing reports that Batman was becoming more and more aggressive, how could she lecture him when she was working with her sister to track down traitors and escapees for the express purpose of killing them.

No not them, _him_. The one person Ivy and Violet hated more than anything. The one man Ivy would take on an entire army if it meant that she could watch him suffer. How could she face Batman when her sister had already taken out two of the traitors and Ivy was already tracking a third? How could she face the League?

The Justice League never killed anyone. Even before the league was formed and its members were working on their own they never killed. They would never themselves to the level of the criminals they were fighting, but then again Ivy had never been on the rest of her team's level, she had blood on her hands when the league was formed. She only started patrolling Gotham on sleepless nights when the nightmares and the police sirens kept her awake and she itched to do something other than lay in bed and wait for sleep that would never come, so she became Harpy. Harpy had never killed, Ivy had. There had been a war, it had been expected of her, she was a soldier after all, and now she had new orders. She couldn't let the league find out. She put her Justice League communicator in a box in the back of her closet where she could ignore it.

* * *

It was a dark night in Gotham Harbor. A fog was rolling in. Ivy was walking between the warehouses. She wrapped her dark trench-coat tighter around herself. Of course, she didn't need it to keep out the cold, but it would be a little suspicious if she didn't at least act like she was affected by the temperature. Plus, it looked cool.

She busted open the door managers' office. The room was apparently empty, but Ivy knew better. She walked over to the desk a looked under it. A pudgy balding man was huddled underneath.

"Hello Morty." Ivy greeted.

"Oh, it's you." Morty said in relief before he climbed out from under the desk. "I thought you might be the bat. He's been cracking down on everyone lately."

"So I've heard." Ivy stated. She paused and removed something from the underside of the desk.

"I need you to do something for Me." She said.

"No way. I respect what you used to do, but you can't be trusted since you snitched to the FBI." Morty replied.

"You owe me a favor." Ivy responded.

"I don't owe you anything!" Morty snapped angrily.

"You sure about that?" Ivy questioned as she held up the bat shaped transmitter she had pulled off of the desk.

"When did he-?" Morty said.

Ivy shrugged. "He's a sneaky bastard." She said before crushing the transmitter.

"Yeah… well… What do you want?" Morty asked reluctantly. Ivy pulled out A photo and tossed it on the desk.

"I need to know how to find this guy." She stated.

"Hey, I don't snitch. You're going turn this guy over to FBI aren't you?" Morty accused.

"Of course not, Morty. I'm just going to kill him." Ivy responded with a pleasant smile. Morty seemed taken aback.

"You? You're going to kill a guy?" he asked, shocked.

Ivy got a dark look on her face. "Think of it more like putting down a mad dog." She suggested.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I told you where this guy was just knowing that he would end up getting murdered." Morty stated.

"I understand." Ivy said before slamming Morty's head into the table. "Let's see how well you live without a face." Ivy heated up her free hand and pressed her index finger against Morty's cheek. The skin began to burn from the heat.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! Just don't hurt me!" Morty exclaimed. Ivy released him and he told him everything she wanted to know.

* * *

Ivy and Violet were perched on top of an abandoned building scouting and equally abandoned factory. Most of the buildings in the area were abandoned. No witnesses to see people moving in and out of buildings they shouldn't be in and no one to see what was about to happen.

"Twenty heat signatures. We've hit the jackpot." Ivy stated with a grin.

"We should check to make sure these are our guys." Violet said.

"Yeah, yeah. Give us some cover." Ivy responded.

Violet sighed, then held two fingers next to her mouth and blew out a cloud of thick mist that enveloped the area. Ivy took off and landed silently near a window. She peered into the factory and, after about a minute took off again and went back to Violet.

"Confirmed visual. _He's _in there." Ivy reported.

"Alright. Let's move in." Violet replied. Both sisters took off silently. Ivy landed on the roof of the factory and Violet landed next to one of the walls. Ice began forming on all of the doors and windows, sealing them shut. The ice worked its way into the building and formed into several large floating spikes that were soon launched into the bodies of whoever was closest. Three dead, seventeen to go.

The survivors realized something was up and went to investigate. It was a stupid move. The ice spikes broke off into smaller pieces and embedded themselves in the ones who got there first. Five dead, two injured.

"They're outside!" someone shouted. People headed for the exits and found them blocked. A six foot tall man that appeared to be made of pure muscle tried to punch his way through the ice. He succeeded in removing it but it quickly reformed.

"Forget the door, aim for the wall!"

The man did just that and made a gaping hole in the wall. Several men and women rushed out into the mist and found themselves unable to move as ice began to encrust their bodies. The man who had broken down the wall had barely thought about freeing himself when fireballs collided with him and the six others that had ventured outside. Twelve dead, eight to go.

Mist began to flood the factory. Ivy moved from her spot on the roof and picked off the two Violet had left injured. Fourteen dead, six to go.

"Well, it seems my girls have decided to pay me a visit!" an underfed and sickly looking man with gray hair and blues eyes exclaimed.

"Good to see my weapons are being put to good use." He continued.

"Shut up!" Ivy snarled

"Now is that any way to greet your father?" the man chastised as he pulled out a gun a started firing in the direction Ivy's voice had come from. Ivy was forced to dodge and soon found herself behind a crate marked "Live Ammo." The factory had dozens of them mixed in with crates full of enough weapons to arm a small army. That was probably the point.

Ivy didn't have to long to think about before she had to move again, this time to dodge a kick from above that missed Ivy and hit the ground, causing a large fissure to form. Ivy took to the air and got out of the building. The mist was thinning and Ivy could see a large wall of ice that Violet was using to shield herself.

Ivy landed next Violet who was kneeling on the ground, clutching her stomach. There was blood soaking her shirt and seeping through her fingers.

"Damn it." Ivy muttered under her breath. She stepped out from behind the ice wall and launched a fireball at the crates of ammo then quickly took cover as the building exploded.

* * *

The hospital waiting room smelled strongly of antiseptic with undertones of blood and death. After what seemed like a lifetime, a doctor came out to talk to her.

"Your sister is going to be fine. The bullet didn't hit anything vital. She should be out of the hospital within a week." The Doctor said.

"Thank god." Ivy said.

* * *

The final count for that night was fifteen dead. Five had gotten away, including _him_. She had been so close _and he got away_. And Violet got shot. Ivy had no one to blame but herself. It had been twenty years and being referred to as a weapon still made her do stupid things, and people always got hurt. Even worse, she had no clues to lead her to him. Any evidence that hadn't burned had been washed away when firefighters finally showed up after the fire had spread to two other buildings.

The only plus was that Violet's blood and any other evidence that the sister's had been there had been destroyed. Fifteen people were dead, there was evidence of a cache of weapons and ammo, and Batman was sure to be investigating and Ivy didn't want to be tied to the incident because that would bring up uncomfortable questions that she didn't want to answer.

Days later, Ivy was still furious and Gotham's underworld was paying for it. Harpy was almost as feared as Batman with criminals more often than not ending up in the burn ward.

She hasn't had a full night's sleep in days. She was upset and angry and the rain hitting her skin would evaporate into steam the moment it touched her so that there was a constant hissing noise following her everywhere.

That hissing was the only warning a weapons trafficker had before a fireball burned through his plastic raincoat. He cried out in pain and struggled to pull off the coat as the plastic fused to his skin.

Harpy paid no more attention to him and moved on to his two companions who were soon knocked out. She barely glanced at a crate of smuggled weapons that the men had been loading onto a truck before turning her attention onto the first man. She knocked him onto his stomach then slammed her foot into the fresh burn on his back.

"So," she began "who's buying?"

* * *

Harpy was on a rooftop overlooking a warehouse that the interrogation of the weapons traffickers had led her to when someone landed next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Harpy growled.

"You haven't been answering your comm-link." A male voice replied.

"Left it at home." Harpy responded.

"You can't keep doing this, you're going to end up killing someone." The voice stated. Harpy whirled around snarling as the red and blue of Superman's costume entered her field of vision.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" she snapped. The Man of Steel set what was supposed to be a comforting hand on her shoulder, but when coupled with his next statement it just upset Harpy even more.

"Look, Robin's death came as a shock to all of us-" Harpy shook of his hand and cut him off.

"This isn't about that at all! You wanna talk about Robin, go bother Batman!" she shouted.

"Then what is this about?" Superman asked. Harpy clenched her fists.

"Back on Spero, there was an attempted coup that was really cover for a jailbreak. Some of them came here. My sister and I have been working to track them all down, but a few days ago she was shot in the stomach." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Superman inquired.

"Getting the League involved is a bad idea." Harpy muttered.

"We can help you. You don't need to do this." Superman said.

"No!" Harpy shouted. "I have to do this!"

"Why is this so important to you?" Superman asked.

"My father was one of the prisoners that escaped. I am going to find him and kill him for what he did." Harpy replied tensely. Superman looked shocked.

"You're not a killer, don't sink to his level." He said.

"I'm not sinking to his level; I'm wiping vermin out of existence." Harpy snarled.

"Revenge is never the answer." Superman stated.

"It's not revenge." Harpy murmured. "You have no idea what he did to me, to my family."

She turned around. "He was a scientist, I was his experiment." She moved her hair off of her neck, revealing a number. I-69185.


	19. Chapter 19

So after thinking about it for awhile, I've decided to scrap this story and rewrite it. Some elements will remain the same, other's will will change completely. I'll keep this version up until I'm ready to post the new one, but I don't know when that will be since I'm also working on my more popular stories. When I do put the new one up I'll leave a note here to let you know. I still like the idea I had for this story, but I could write a better version, and that's what I intend to do.


End file.
